FullMetal Alchemist and the two Girls
by Maiden of anime
Summary: All this girl wanted to do was to watch her anime with her friend but noooooo. Now she has to survive in it and will she have romance or new horible enemys! Find out if you want to! May have two pairing! .
1. Chapter 1

**Chapther 1 The Entering into FMA**

**Name:** Taylor Snow

**Gender:** Female

**Age:** 13

**Hair color:** Hazel brown. ( Is there such a thing?)

**Eye color:** Hazel green and brown.

**Height:** "5' 0" (151 cm)

**3 Sizes:** Bust 20 (thats pretty small in the anime), Waist 19, Hips 28.

**Name:** Tina Topaz

**Gender:** Female

**Age:** 14

**Hair color:** Redish brown hair.

**Eye color:** Green.

**Height:** " 5' 2" (158 cm)

**3 Sizes:** Bust 39, Waist 22, Hips 31.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me and my friend came home from school from a super hard test that we had to do and we were exausted so we went to my house.

"Damn that test was fricken' hard I wish Mrs. Polanski, would give us some slack!" Tina said when she jumped on the bed I had perfectly made out. That made me so mad when she ever comes over my house and mess up the place. Even though we are in differnt ages we are both in 7th grade.(Tina was left back in 5th grade because she cheated on a test.)

"Hey lets watch FullMetal Alchemist that will be good right?" I said getting the DVD from the shelve where I put all my anime and manga. It was on the top so I couldn't reach..... it.

"Hey ummm.... will ya....." on my tiptoes to reach it. That I don't know why in the hells did I put it up so high. Oh yeah because of them my little bro and big sis who want to show how much violence in it for my age.

"Yeah, yeah I'm getting it," She reached it and got it "I don't know why you put the thing up there." When she gave it to me and I couldn't help but sigh.

"Yeah I know what you are talking..." I said depressed I did know why I put it up there.

When I put it in I started play it went on by just shup off for no reason. ".......What the hell." we both said at the same time.

"Taylor did you do something to your DVD...?" She said.

"No why Tina?" I said looking at the TV. When we heard something opening we turned around and saw..... **The Gate. "**OMG..." we both both gasped as the little arms came out and grabbed us we screamed to the top of our lungs but it did nothing. As we crossed the **Gate **the knowledge of everything came into my mind but the wierd thing is that nothing was taken away from me somehow.

We found each other falling down the sky and I screamed "SOMEONE HELP!!!!!!!".But someone in a blue militay uniform with black hair caught us just in time before we crashed and he was Roy Mustang. As he put us down and he saw our mouth opened in shock. " Whats wrong with you two?" He said with a sweatdrop on his head.

"Who are they, Sir?" we heard Riza Hawkeye said running over to us. When we saw her hair it wasn't long at all that ment that they were in the year when the Elric brothers made that thing. When we look down at each other we were the ages that we weren't suppose to be.

"T-T-Tina I'm b-b-back at the age of 8 and now you're 10." I said shaking falling to the ground yelling in my mind 'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?!!?'.

"TAYLOR PLEASE CAME DOWN WE'RE OKAY!!!...... take a deep breath k'?" she said talking to me to calm down and so I did.

"..........." Roy and Riza said at the same time looking down on the girls.

"Young miss want did you mean 'back at the age.'?" Roy said giving us a glare.

We saw it and said "Well you see once we get to your office you'll understand what the situation is..." she said. Roy and Riza looked at each other and back at us and nod.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We told them the whole storie and they were shocked looking at us as we were noding in an agreement.

"This is so unreal." said Roy his hand in his face.

"But its true!!" I said trying to make him understand.

"We belive you so please calm down chilidren." said Riza in her calm voice trying to calm me down from saying what I said.

"Well I'm going to check out Resembool." said Roy getting his stuff.

"Why are you going, sir?" said Riza trying to stop Mustang.

"I said I'm just going to check someting ou-" He was cutted off by me.

"WAIT TAKE US WITH YOU!!!" I said yelling jumping up and down on the seats me and Tina were on which were big.

"But why Miss Snow?" Hawkeye said infront of me picking me up.

"Its.... well... because...." I said nervously.

"Its because we are suppose to go there too Mustang, its something important we must go." Tina said in a calm voice.

"I see Miss Topaz and Miss Snow....but there is one problem." He said looking at us.

" What?" we both said at the same time.

" Well you see girls its your clothes they don't look regular here." Hawkeye said pointing to our clothes that some how went to same clothes we used to wear when thet were young.

"Lets get you into something that belongs here." She said making us go to her dorm and giving her old clothes that she used to wear when she was young. Mine was a bit boyish but I still like it. It had a green looking boy pants and a white shirt that was like a boy way. But Tina was wearing a pink skirt and a black blouse.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We arrived at the train station and boy it was huge and they thought it was big in the anime.

"Okay girls were going to Resembool and I don't want any complaints on the train got it?" He said looking at us like he was being serious. We both gulped and said "Yes Sir!" then we saluted.

He smiled and said "Good and its a good thing I brought coats because it gonna rain in Resembool." And bought us tickets we bought gasped because we knew what happened even in all the episodes and chapthers we watched and read together. He heard us gasped and said "Is there something wrong?" We both shook our heads and he lifted up his sholders and down "Okay what ever you two say."

"Hey Taylor are you scared?" she said will we got on the train and I said "No its okay I'm just excited." I said with a smile she did too but we went to a frown. 'How are we going to explain this when we get to them' I thought in my head sadly. While we were on the train it took a long time I slowly shut my eyes and dream a dreamless sleep when we were going to Resembool. 'Man I'm tired...' I said in my head.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay how did you like it I don't know if its long or short but please injoy it =D**

**Man am I sleepy .............ZzzZzzZzzz (- . -)**

**Give me some reviews.... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapther 2 the meeting**

I woke up by a loud thunder which scared the crap out of me and I sreamed "HUH... What happened?!" Tina and Mustang looking at me if I was a comlpet idiot.

"Taylor calm down it was only thunder and you know that right? Or your brain must have a few lose screws in it, tee hee." She said snickering at me because of what I did.

"Tina stop it I was just sleeping and that sound came out of nowhere!" I said with an anger anime mark on my head with amazed me somehow but said nothing when I notice it.

"Ok you two stop or else I have to bring you back to, East City." He said really annoyed with an anger anime mark on his head looking at seriousy. We both gulped and said " Yes, Sir!" me and my friend said to be on the good side of him but I really need to see the Elrics it was my dream to go in my favorite anime and stuff.

______________________________________________________________________________

While we board off the train we were finally at Resembool. " Thank God were finally here!" I said so happly. Which Tina and Roy looked at me with a look 'We got here and now you're thanking God?'. That which I saw and blushed I never blushed that much around people.

When I saw what time it was it was late and I couldn't belive how long I was sleeping on the train. My blush redden more. " Wow I really slept that long?". They heard me say that and nob. Mustang gave us the coats which he had for us.

My coat was plain old blue to and Tina's was red which somehow really good on her because of her redish brown hair. Mustang looked down at us and smile.

"You two can have them if you want because its really not so bad on you two." He said which we nobed and Tina said " Don't worry once we meet you again we"ll give them back" with a smile on her face. He nobbed and said "Lets go and hold onto my hand its going to be hard rain and strong winds and you two are pretty small.". We both nobed and hold his hand.

_____________________________________________________________________________

We made a stop on top of a hill and saw a house lighted up with purple and a scream it was Edward Elric's srceam which I tighten on hands and moved close to Roy. I saw him looking down on me with a frown which I knew what happened. We saw a suit of armor running out of the house which me and my friend knew it was carrying Edward out of the house and the person's name is Alphonse Elric the younger brother.

"I say we go where they are going." said Mustang walking towards the brothers went. My friend went too following him while I was looking at the house sadly thinking of the two. Tina said " Come on Taylor, Roy is already at the house!!" while dragging me to the Rockbells house.

____________________________________________________________________________

When we entered all eyes were on us "Ohh..... ummmm..... ahhhhh...." I said with a sweatdrop on my head getting nervous around everyone.

"Don't worry those two are with me.... for now." Mustang said to Winry, Pinako and Alphonse. Which they all kept on looking at me and my friend.

"Young man I can be fine with the girl in the red coat but the other....." Pinako said looking at me. And finally she said ".........she looks like she never been outside before, have you been keeping her in a dark jail cell?". Which made me did an anime fall and yes I watch alot of anime. She was meaning my pale skin that has been outside a couple of times and was born with and also my scrawny body.

"No I was born like this and I stayed inside too much." I said with an sweatdrop on my head. Which they all nobbed. When I looked over them I notice Edward. Winry looked at me sadly and said "Oh this is my friend Edward and this is his younger brother Alphonse" I noded looking at them both.

"We"ll take care of you two so relax." said Pinako which means that we will staying here for a while thats what I know. We both nod and told us to get to the guest's room.

When we got back they all looked at us very seroiusly which gave me the chills. Pinako said sadly "So you two knew this would happen theses poor boys..." Me and my friend looked at each other and prepared to tell the whole story after Mustang left.

__________________________________________________________________________

"........Thats what happened." Tina said while I was noding while everyone was amazed and confused on how we know everything and how we got here. Even we told who we were.

"Well its late so you girls should sleep and don't worry you can stay here as long as you want too." Pinako said smiling at me and my friend and we smiled back. "Well, good night Miss Pinako." I said with wave going into the guest room.

__________________________________________________________________________

"Hey don't worry we'll get home..." Tina said in the other bed seeing that I was depressed ".....Or you are worryed about Edward?" saying in a sly voice geting my attention to turn over to her.

"O-o-of course not!" I said blushing going under the covers to hide my blush to not show her how I felt what was happening to him.

"Oh really?" She said in a sarcastic voice which made me pissed off when ever she sees me looking at some guy.

"Oh just **SHUT UP** and, Good Night!" I said and went to sleep. While I went to sleep I heard her snickering that made me have an anger anime mark on my head and I just feel asleep.

_________________________________________________________________________

When I woke up I didn't see Tina. "Oh I must be the final one that woke up..." I said drozly going to see what time it was and finally I found the clock and it said '11:15'.

"Man I slept long...." I said going down seeing everyone bright and early. I said "How can you people be awake less then under 11:00?". Which made all eyes turn to me.

Winry threw water on me to wake me up "Will that wake you up for geting up late?" she said giggleing while I was soaking wet.

Alphonse came over and gave me a towel to dry off. Which made me glad that he gave me the towel.

I notice that Edward was awake and looking at me which was weird why was he looking at me? Then Tina came in to say "Hey Taylor you know that we are going to be here for a while, right?" Which made me remember about the auto-mail surgury for Edward.

"Yeah I know and Ed I know you want to be a State Alchemist, right?" I said looking at him when he noded and said "It is true. You two know everything about whats happening." I noded.

"Well it looks like its going to be long time for you to get that auto-mail on you." Tina said with her hands behind her head. Which I know it going to hurt like hell from Edward.

______________________________________________________________________________

Its been a while in FullMetal Alchemist world and Edward got his auto-mail on him and we had to hear the poor guy suffur in pain and puting on him was the worst part for him so I just stayed awayed from the surgury room so that I wouldn't see. Alphonse was geting use to his new body and Edward's hair grew long.

Finally we all went to they're house and set it afire "Hey Edward?" I said he looked at me and said "What?". I gulped and said "Today is my birthday and...."

They all looked at me surprised, except Tina who knew and the Brothers said "Taylor we're-". I cuted them off and said "Don't worry its okay now lets get going...." I said leaving.

______________________________________________________________________________

As I got to the train station I saw them all coming over to me and they all said "Happy Birthday." to me that made very happy.

We got the tickets as me, Tina , Ed and Al got on the train and I waved good bye to the Rockbells "Bye Winry! Bye Pinako!" I yelled when the train started.

" Hey you guys know that me and Al are going to get the Philosopher's Stone, right?" he said with a serouis face on. I turned to him and nobed. "Good." he said relaxing on the seat "Its going to be a dangerous adventure and I'll get it at any cost to get me and Al bodies back what we were born with."

I noded and put my head on his shoulder he blushed what I did because I knew how he would reacted "Yeah we're going to get hurt on the adventure too..." and I knew he just starting to know it and was frowning. Alphonse was looking at Tina who was asleep in his lap and put on a sad expression on his metal body.

My eyes slowly shuted when my body started to get sleepy and I fell asleep on Ed's flesh shoulder.

___________________________________________________________________________

**Okay if people hate this then GET USED TO IT!!!!!!**

**I got to take a break.**


	3. Chapter 3

**FMA Chapther 3 The Murdering.**

I woke up when I heard the others making me wake up. "Okay, okay, I'm up, I'm up!!" I yelled geting up off of Edward's shoulder which was very comforting. When we got off the train Ed said "Now remember you two we're here to collect data about the stone got it?" We noded. He and Al sat down starting to relax then....

"Ohh.... yeah this is when you gu-" Tina was cutted off but someone screaming "WAIT!!! THEIF GIVE ME BACK MY PURSE!!!!". I went over to near the guy who was running over to me. "Hey you punk ass girl get out of my way!!!" the man said infront of me pulling out his gun.

Ed and Al jumped up and yelled "TAYLOR GET OUT OF THE WA-" I claped my hands together and place them on ground and made a metal cell. The guy was amazed and I quickly took the purse away from him and threw it at the person who's purse was stolen.

I felt someone pat my head and it was a police man. " Damn kid, I've never seen a thing like that in my life!"

"Oh thats nothing special. Hey do you know where to get to a certion place with a guy named Majihal?" I said to him and he said "Yes its a dangerous place for your age I heard theres like a zombie there, hope you don't die and I'll get you a person I know to get you there."

Everyone stared at me suprized at me of what I did when we got on the caragie to go to Majihal's village.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Everyone we have to get info on this Majihal guy about why was he so into the Human-Trasmutation." Ed sounded serious about it and I heard the whole thing in the anime and know in real life.

"Man I wonder how everyone at school will say..." I muttered. "Huh..? Did you say something Taylor?" I heard Ed and everyone looked at me.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all!" I said waving my hands infront of my face with a sweatdrop on my head. It took a while when we got there.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Alphonse said " Oh, yeah you did the same amazing way our teacher did!" cheerfuly it made me smile and walked away.

"HEY TAYLOR, where you going?" Edward and Tina said and Edward grabed my hand. I blushed when he grabed my hand and he did when he relized it. Both Alphonse and Tina snickered and I gave them a death glare when I heard them and then the two just looked at each other and whislied.

I started to stomped away madly with alot of angry anime marks on my head to tell that I was pissed off.

_____________________________________________________________________________

When I got out I saw some boys that were two years older than me doing some work on some fireworks. One of the boys notice me and yelled "HEY, WE GOT A LIVE ONE!!!"

I gasped when some of the boys ran and threw me on the ground and say " What the hell is this nine year old doing around here?!"

One of the boys came over to me and when I saw the face it was Klose the leader. "Hold up guys leave her be she must of wanted a closer look at the fireworks." she said and I sighed in releif.

I got up and interduce myself " Hi, my name is Taylor Snow." I said with my hand out to shake. She put out her hand and shoke mine.

"Thats a weird name but hey everyone has a weird name," she said which made me have a sweatdrop on head. "well mine is Klose." Her name is weird as well but I didn't want to make fun of her name or else I'd be beaten up by her.

"Okay lets get the fireworks ready. Hey Taylor want to lanch it?" Klose said leting me launch it with a match when I agreed to fire it.

"Ready.... Setdy...... GO!" I lanch the rocket and we all quickly hid behind the rocks to not get hurt by the fireworks.

But it went the other way and I heard some people panicking. The others went up the hill while I was waiting for them to come down. Then there were people yelling I went up the hill quicky and found Alphonse on top of Edward and Tina laughing crazy on the ground. I saw Klose on top of Al and the boys around her were making fun of them.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up and saw Majihal smiling and said "What a darling young girl." I gasped and quickly swated his hand away and ran... but I triped and hited a steel pole hard.... I heard voices calling my name but my head hurted so much it turned off.

______________________________________________________________________________

I woke up on a bed relizing it was morning my eyes widen "AHH CRAP I WAS KNOCKED OUT AND KNOW I'M IN MAJIHAL'S HOUSE!!!!"

Tina came in and hited me on the head "HEY!!! OWWW.... WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?!?!?!" I yelled doing an anime tears and holding my head in pain. "FOR BEING STUPID INTO RUNNING INTO THAT POLE LIKE AN IDIOT!!!" she said angerly.

Then Edward and Alphonse came in "Hey you're awake we thought it took long for you to wake up but you're not this time." Edward said. Alphonse signed in relif "We thought it was critcal but its a good thing your awake." I smiled 'Yeah it was a good thing it wasn't critical.' I thought in my mind.

"Hey umm... guys I'm gonna take a nap my head still hurts k'?" I said in a sweet voice so they can let me sleep. "Go ahead we won't stop you from sleeping because you really did hit your head hard." Tina said puting a blanket on me. "Thanks." I feel alseep on the bed and thought in my mind 'What was so inportant that I forgot..... hm oh well....'.

______________________________________________________________________________

I woke up from a strange light when I saw the floor it was a Transmutation-Circle. I panicked and saw from my side was a doll and Klose next to me tied up. I looked at myself and I was tied up my self. I was screaming "EDWARD, ALPHONSE, TINA!!!!!!!!". I looked up and saw Majihal laughing because I was going teary eyes. "No matter how much you scream they won't come and get you because two of you are going to give your souls to my lovely Karin." "WAIT MAJIHAL PLEAS-" I was cut off when he hited me agantist the neck and I pasted out.

______________________________________________________________________________

I woke up and I was outside on a bench. "Oh you're awake Taylor." I heard Alphonse at the side of me I looked and smiled "I'm glad that my soul wasn't stolen and given to that fake Karin." I said. My friends noded in an agreement and sighed in relif. I saw our ride coming. "Hey its our ride to get the hell out of here." I explained and everyone got up and it stoped.

When everyone steped in it was my turn untill. "GUYS, HEY TAYLOR!!!" I saw a girl with long black hair and the same lenght as mine with a blue dress on. "Hey who is this girl Al?" Edward said and me and Tina slaped our faces. "Brother its Klose, you know the girl we helped?" Alphonse said to his brother me and Tina noded our heads. Edward was shocked and said "NO WAY YOU MEAN THE PAPER BOY LOOKING GIRL!?!?". I saw Klose was angry and "Easy know he can't beleive to see you all pretty in your girl clothes." I said geting on the caragie. She looked at me shocked of what I said I closed the door and we were moving on.

Edward got up quickly and all us did and opened the door. "You look pretteir with that on than being a paper boy clothes!!!" Edward said. "Yeah he's right!!!" I yelled waving. "Thanks and hey Taylor I hope you get out of those boy clothes too, bye!!!"

We closed the door and everyone looked at the clothes I'd wear. "What!? It was the only thing I got!" I said angry and everyone looked away. 'Geeezz.... this is going to be a long time here and I mean long' I thought with a sweatdrop on my head.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Okay I'm going to stop this I'm getting tired...**


	4. Chapter 4

**FMA chapther 4 The Attack on the Train.**

We arived at the train station I was so relived that we were fianally going to Central for Edward and Alphonse State-Alchemist Examination. "Well I'm glad I don't get to take the exam right Tina?" I said to her while we were on the bench. I saw Edward on the phone calling Mustang and Alphonse geting us a snack on the ride.

We heard the whitsle blew and Edward yelled "AL, TINA, TAYLOR ITS BOARDING TIME!!!". We got up and got the ticket and ran to catch up with the train and quickly got on.

______________________________________________________________________

"Whew.... I'm glad we got on time." I said sweating on how fast we had to catch up with that damn train. We ate the snack that Alphonse gave us. "Damn these are pretty sweet cookies!" Tina said munching on them. I was only nibling on mine while Edward was actually eating his. I looked at Al and remember that he can't eat, sleep or feel pain. 'Poor Alphonse not knowing what to do with liveing in the armor'. I heard the girl thats talking about Alphonse and Edward got up but sweatdrop and said "Hehehe... nothing to see here folks hehehe....." then he sliped down next to me.

"Hey guys when did we got on the normal express?" he said looking at me and Tina when we both did a sweatdrop on both of our heads and looking away. "Huh? Oh oopps... we forgot about this part." Tina said but I knew she was lying we both saw this coming.

I was looking at the other passangers and they were all looking at us this made me very nervous. I turned my head and saw Edward asleep this made me sleepy as well even though I slept alot on this journey I'm still sleepy. "Hey... guys I'm going to take a nap..." I was so sleepy that immdeitly fell on top of Edward's chest. 'Sooo... nice its weird but nice....' it acually felt nice.....

____________________________________________________________________

I woke up immdeitly when I was having a nice dream about that cookie I ate. When I looked where I was and got up and walked to Edward, Alphonse and Tina were standing with their hands in the air. "Hey you guys what are yo-" I was cuted off went a bullet shoted near my foot and I jumped "Eeep!" then hid behind Edward for protection.

"Hey kid watch what your girlfriend does next or else she'll get a bullet in her foot next time and then the head!" said the guy with the gun pointing at us with his friend behind him. "WHAT M-M-MY GIRLFRIEND WHAT THE HELL!?!?! SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!!!!" He said with a blush almost as red as his coat a little and I was blushing as well and I heard Tina and Al snickering as well I say they'd make the perfect couple. Then my attntion was turned to the man with the gun 'wait for it, wait for it,aaaannnnndddd...... NOW!!!' I said in my head. Me and Edward gasped and yelled "LOOK!!". The man looked around and I quickly ran over and kicked him in the shin and Edward knees him in the face.

I jumped up and down "Now thats got to hurt!" but the other guy pointed at me and said "WHAT TH-" but was knocked out when Tina punches his face and Alphonse hit him on the head. We gave each other a thumbs up but... "You stupid kids we would have live but we're all going to die" said a man. But I saw someone scoothing out under the passangers seats it was Fallman and yelled "Hey can you help me out!?". Edward quickly got over and started untieing him.

"Hey Tina I think you should go with Al and I'll go with Ed got it?" I whispered. "What? You want to make-out with him or something?" Tina said being sly to me making me blush hard. "W-w-w-what!?! Of course not lives are at stake here!!! Be more seroius!!!" I went over to Edward and we got on top thanks to Alphonse.

__________________________________________________________________________

The wind was rushing hard at me I could barly keep my stance on the train I almost fell but was caught by Edward on time. "Hang on the wind pressure is fast!!" he said making me hold onto his hand to be safe. My heart was beating fast when he was holding my hand. 'Dammit please don't tell me my heart is all beating fast of what Tina said I'm only two years younger than him for Pete's sake!!!'

"Taylor, duck!!" I heard Edward and he threw me to ground of the train and got hit by a branch. "ED!!!" I screamed hanging for dear life on the train saying "I'M GOING TO DIE, I'M GOING TO DIE, I'M GOING TO DIE!!!!!" but was lifted up by a man with green eyes and black hair and he was "HUGHES!!!" I said and he was surprised "Wow you do know my name better give Roy points of what he said about you girls." I smiled and it grew when I saw Edwards face. "Time to go to the engine room!!!" I said rushing over there.

__________________________________________________________________________

When we got there me and Edward looked at the men with guns that weren't looking at us and stick out our tounges. Then we quicky got up when they almost saw us and I heard a man screamed in pain then Edward quickly jumped into the room and kicked a guy in the face. Both of the bad guys were on the ground and got punched by the men working in the room I gave them a thumbs up of what they did and they did the same thing.

Me and Edward quickly got out when we finish the bad guys in the engine room and now its the upper class time. When he quickly got up the ladder he quickly went down and quickly drew a Trasmutation-circle on the tender and made a cannon and shoot it at the man who almost shot him but it missed the man. I heard the old man yelled "HEY YOU WATCH IT! THATS THE TENDER OF THE TRAIN!" Edward said "Sorry!" then I saw him thinking and then smirked. He quickly made his microphone thing in the upper class part and said "Is this thing on if so... Let the hostages go!!!" he quickly put his head near the mircophone and said "You really are itching to do bloodshed, huh?". Without me noticing I saw a pipe attach to the upper class place and he said "Okay passangers get ready for the turbulence!". He turned his head over to me and said "Now Taylor!" I quickly put it on and heard water come from the upper class place.

Edward gave me the signal to stop so I stoped the water and he quickly went inside to face the leader.... Bald. I saw Tina siting on the top watching them fight. "Come on Taylor do you want to see them fight?!" I quicky went over and watched Edward and Alphonse finished it. "This is way better than off from school right!?!" Tina said in a excited voice. I realised about school and my friends and all so my family but I quickly shoved that aside and saw the train station coming up.

______________________________________________________________________________

When we got there we saw the military and Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye with made us run over to them. "Hey guys we had lots of fun with the boys!" I said smiling happily. "So you must be Roy Mustang.". I heard Edward and quickly went to his side. Just then Mustang turn his attion to Bald "I said take no lives and you did what I said thats good.". Bald was pissed he quickly got out of the ropes he was in help from his concealed knife. "Wow now thats what I call pissed." I said and he was aiming for Mustang and Mustang quickly took his hand out of his pocket and snaped his fingers.

Bald was burned really bad and Mustang said " You can call me Roy Mustang or Lieutenant Colenol, Hell call me the Flame Alchemist."

Me and Tina quickly ducked and started talking. "I wonder if I can take the exam?" I said. She bumped my head "Taylor are you an idiot that makes you the dog of the military!" I quickly remembered about it. "Damn that was stupid of me to say that." We finished talking on time for the boys to call us over. "Where we go next guys?" I said.

_____________________________________________________________________________

**Its midnight and I need a breack.**


	5. Chapter 5

**FMA Chapther 5 the Exam**

Me and Tina were waiting outside of the military base. I was thinking on how long we were going to stay in this world that made my blood boiled on how intense this adventure is going to be. 'I wonder that if everyone misses me back home?' I thought and shook my head 'Naaa... I bet they think we got kidnapped or ran away... man I wonder how time will past there?'. I sighed on remembering once this adventure done I would have lots of work to do back at home. And leave the boys was the worst part not seeing them ever again that hurted me.

Then the boys and Mustang came out then a military car stoped infront of us and we got in.

___________________________________________________________________________

"So about that talking chimera..." Edward said to Mustang. Trying to make him tell more about that chimera me and Tina know about. He smiled and took out his clip board to give Edward the info about the chimera.

"This you see Shou Tucker some how made two species talk when he combined them, but he never told us which species he made." Mustang said making the boys wonder about the chimera.

"Hey the house is comeing into view!" Tina said geting ready to jump out of the car any secound now.

_____________________________________________________________________________

When we got there the house was huge. "Well we're here." Mustang said ringing the door bell. Everyone was so amazed on how big the house was. Then everyone heard a "woof" and a dog bigger than me and Edward jumped on us and I could barly breath "UNCLE, UNCLE!!!" then I was going swirly eyes then fainted from the lost of oxygen.

______________________________________________________________________________

I woke up and heard a cute little voice "Oh... Big sis is awake!! Big brothers, big sister shes awake!!!" I looked and saw Nina and on the side of her was Alexander having his tounge out for any minute going to lick my face.

Tina, Ed, Al and Tucker came in and they all sighed in relief for me to be okay when Alexander was lying on me for almost loseing lost of oxegen.

"I'm sorry Alexander jumped on you and almost killed you." Tucker said sadly. I didn't like this guy but noded and he relaxed his shoulders when I didn't care when Alexander jumped on me. The dog jumped on the bed I was on and started licking my face mad.

Everyone laughed when he was done licking my face. "Ewwww... I got dog slime on me!!!" Going to the bathroom and got a towel to wipe all the dog spit on me.

It looks like I have to stay here a long time and I sighed. Then Alexander came into the bathroom and went under my legs and picked me up and I was holding onto his collar for the dear life of God. The dog ran out of the house and started running around in circles. "AAAHHH MAKE THIS CRAZY DOG STOP!!!!" I screamed holding on and Nina was giggling and claping her hands seeing me screaming on the dog. "Hehehe, Alexander likes you big sister!" Nina said with a smile. "YEAH RIGHT!!! HEEL DOG!!!! HEEL!!!" I yelled and the run slowed down and letted me off.

I was panting on the floor thanking God I was off that crazy dog. I looked up into the sky and said "This is going to take a long time here." I then sighed and fell on the ground back first. And then remember what happens to Nina and Alexander after this all ends staying with them.

______________________________________________________________________________

I was in the Tucker's resadents for quite so time. I heard Tina coming into the study room I was in researching some healing alchemy if they had any because I get hurt here alot then at home. Tina grabed me and said "Come on its Edward's Birthday and you're coming too because thats going to be a real party!" "Ohh yeah I forgot to say happy birthday to him!". She was giggling and said "Maybe your gift is giving him a kiss, tee hee!" I was blushing "What the hell is in that mind of yours!?!".

When we got out I saw next to the car yelling "Come on Taylor or else we'll leave you not knowing how good my wife's cooking is!!" he was starting the car. "Wait don't go!!!" I said running to the car and jumped in with Tina.

______________________________________________________________________________

We got there and saw pregnet Gracia the boys didn't want to go near it but I did. "Hey can I feel it Gracia?" I said wanting for know how it feels. "Me too!" Nina and Tina said Gracia noded and we went near it and felt. I felt it kick a little "Hey I felt it kick a little!" I said Gracia smiled "Yes and she'll be here any day now." I smiled "Okay lets eat I'm pretty hungry from being knocked out alot and sleeping.".

We enjoyed ourselves and then. I heard a thump and I knew it was Gracia going to have the baby "Taylor!! Tina did you see this coming!?!?" Edward said but me and Tina didn't pay attention to them and kept eating "Stay here I'll get a doctor!!" Hughes said leaving us the pregnet woman. "WAIT HOW ARE WE GOING TO DO THIS!?!?" Edward said paincking and the same with Alphonse and Nina. Me and Tina got up and help Gracia to the couch. "Guys I need you to get hot water and towels." I said and everyone quickly got what we need and I got a blanket for Gracia. "Here you go I'll be right back!" I said running out of the room getting more towels if they had more.

When I came back I saw Edward made the water hot "How did I do that?!" Edward said looking at the hot water. "Okay people stop slacking off and help Gracia out!!!" I said "RIGHT!!!!" I heard everyone and we were hanging on and then stoped when the doctor came in.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Thanks kids for helping me out if it weren't for you I wouldn't have took it that long." Gracia said when Hughes was going anime teary eyes when he saw his new daughter "I can't belive how beautilful she is!" He said.

"Oh come on I did noting!" Edward said waving his hands in front of his face. "No Ed you did do something." Gracia said with a smile. "Yeah you stayed by her side now thats something." Tina said when I was noding my head and feel asleep next to Gracia.

______________________________________________________________________________

The next day boys came home looking depressed with Nina . "What wrong, guys?" I said looking at them. "We don't think we passed the test...." said Alphonse. "Don't worry you'll see tomorrow." I said with a smile on my face. I said "I'm going to play with Nina and Alexander now!" and went to go play with Nina and Alexander.

______________________________________________________________________________

I woke up and everyone was gone. I remembered what today was so I quickly got dressed and saw Tuker near the window looking crazy as ever. "I know whats going to happen Tucker remember that." I said serious and he quickly turned around and saw me near the door and gasped.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone about this so relax..." and I quickly ran out the door and went strait to where the exams are.

______________________________________________________________________________

When I got there I saw a big ballon there. "Hey what took you!?! You missed when the tower got up!" Tina said next to Nina, Alexander and Alphonse. "Sorr-" I was cutted off short when the ballon poped and was going to hit the tower until. Flash! A big angelic flowers that were all togther and petals were falling. Me and others were staring it at it with that was so unbeliveable.

______________________________________________________________________________

"I can't belive you did the same thing as Taylor brother." Alphonse said talking to Edward while he was carring Tina and Nina.

"Its so cool that you relized that we can do the same thing Edward!" I said with a smile. "Yeah I bet I better get used to it!" he said and I smiled. "Okay I'll meet you back at the house see you!" I said running. "Okay see you later back at the house Taylor!!" he said when I was running back at the house. 'I hope it doesn't take long.' I thought in my head.


	6. Chapter 6

**FMA Good bye Nina and Alexander**

When I was running back to that house I accidentily bumped into someone "Oooofff!!" I said when I landed on the ground with a loud thund. "I'm sorry!" I said when I got up and saw who I accidentaily bumped into. My heart was pounding fast on who it was. "Please you must watch out next time miss." the man with dark skin and had black glasses on who was Scar in the anime. "Okay bye then Mr!" I said in a cheerful kid voice not to make him suspicous or else I would die.

I started running back when I was done talking to Scar. When I got to the house me and the others were staying at to only do research at. When I got there it was dark out.

______________________________________________________________________________

"HEY! I'm back!" I said seeing if anyone was still around the house. When I got in the Dinning room everyone was eating. I was shocked that everyone was eating without me "HEY! You started eating without me!?" I said angerly with an anger anime mark on my head. "Well big sister you were taking so long the food was geting cold. So we started eating without you, sorry." Nina said to me trying not to get me pissed that everyone ate without me. "Well I'm going to eat a little food and get some sleep its..." I check the clock and it was 9:55 pm "... 9:55 pm already so see ya in the morning!" I said and quickly took some bread and got to the guest room me and Tina were staying at.

I quickly got into my PJs that I bought when I was back in Resembool. And got into bed so I won't hear Tina when she comes in.

______________________________________________________________________________

When I woke up when I heard the dog barking "Uggg... why is he making such a racket?" I said groaning. I quickly got dressed in blue pants boy style and a black shirt which I bought when I was staying at the house. And yes I wear boy like clothes. I quickly went outside and to find out whats happening.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Okay whats with all the camotion here when I was getting some sle-" I was cutted off when the dog jumped on me and threw something aside and started licking my face and then finished then got off a me. "I should of seen this coming..." I said depressly when Tina and Edward helped me up and I whiped off the dog slime. "Hey Taylor look now I'm a State-Alchemist now!" Edward said puting it in my face to show the silver pocket watch. I put it aside trying to congratutlate him "That great Ed!" I said cheerfully with a smile on my face.

"Well thats great for you Edward. Lets have a feast for him being a State-Alchemist!" Tucker said delightfuly. "All right food! Woo Hoo!!" Tina shouted jumping up and down. "Oh yes Mr. Havoc why don't you feast with us?" Tucker said to the man with blond hair and a cigeratte in his hand. "No thanks got work to do. Oh yeah I have a message for you its 'You better not fail this time and give us a better specimen this time.' thats all see ya." Havoc said leaving. 'This ain't looking good...' I thought in my mind.

______________________________________________________________________________

When I got back from the research room I went to and started to know how to use healing alchemy but the bad thing is that I can only use it for scratches and cuts which sucks because you have to learn alot more to heal real wounds. Went I got into the Dinning room everyone was eating without me again. "UGGHHH.... do you people have a frinken' grudge with me or something?!" I said angerly with a sweat drop on my head. They all turn their heads and said "No." which made me make a anime drop on the floor. "Sorry big sister you missed it out again." Nina said giggling when I did an anime fall on the floor. "Okay I'm going to sleep when I'm done!" I said getting something to eat. "You sure don't eat that much Taylor." Alphonse head turned to me. "Well my stomach isn't as big as your bottomless stomach brother of your." I said "HEY!" Edward yelled for being offended.

When I was done everyone else was done too. "Wow you guys ate early than me." I said amazed. "Okay miss Snowy Wowy lets gets some sleep!" Tina said draging me to bed.

______________________________________________________________________________

The next morning I woke up and it was 10:15 "Wow I woke a bit early..." I said amazed and got dressed in blue boyish jeans and a white shirt. "I think it would have been better if they had TV here but they don't." I said doing a sweatdrop on my head. And I left the house because I bet theres nothing for me to do here today.

______________________________________________________________________________

When I was out I bought me some ice cream for breakfast since I didn't like their pancakes here. I was going down the street when I saw something that was so scary. I ran over and saw a young boy crying outside a tent hugging Riza when she was calming him down.

I ran over to see Riza "What the hell is going on here!?!?" I yelled when she looked up. "We found another dead woman look." she said and I looked over and saw a bloody corpse. I was a little scared but still I didn't run away when I saw it. "Edward fainted here and some of the military troops brought him back to Tucker's house." she said and I noded and ran as fast as I can to go see if Edward was still ok.

______________________________________________________________________________

When I got back I quickly ran into the house and ran into Ed and Al's room. "EDWARD!!!!" I yelled quickly going to his side seeing him asleep and sweating. "How long has he been like this Mr Tucker!?!" I said hearing Edward calling his mom and saying he was sorry. "For quite a while I say when you left a few minuties ago and he was brought here like this Miss Snow." he said sadly. "I'm sorry Edward its not your fault, its not your fault..." I said rubing his head.

He woke up gasping "Edward are you okay?!" I said holding both of his shoulders to calm down. "What happened?" he said "You were calling your mother and saying you were sorry." Tucker said and I noded and I quickly left the room for them to start thier confersation. I saw Tina in the hallway walking and when she saw me she ran over to me. "Hey what happened?! You left the house early in your sleeping time you always get up at!" she said confused. "And also you left when your boyfriend was out and where were you all along!?!" She yelled. "Well you se- HEY!!! HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND TINA!!!" I yelled. "Yeah, yea- " she was cutted off when the door slamed opened downstairs. "Oh, CRAP!!!" we both said and Edward was in his top with his braid up with Tucker running out of the room and quickly ran down the stairs while me and Tina were hugging each other terrified. Then we snaped out of it and we quickly ran downstairs.

______________________________________________________________________________

When we got down two men grabbed us "AHHH LET GO OF ME!!!!" I screamed "Calm down you worthless brats!!" said a man with dark skin and his name is Brigader Grand General. "Miss Snow and Miss Topaz we shale take you with the Elric brats and you don't have the atorates to be here. MEN take them away!" he said "Yes, Sir!" we were tooken away and had to say good bye to Nina. Which kind a hurt the little girl.

______________________________________________________________________________

**That Night**

"I can't take it any more!!!" I screamed still in my day clothes hitting on the wall. "Come on Taylor we have our own dorm and you can do alchemy without a trasmutation-circle don't forget that!" Tina said smiling having an idea to get us out of here. "Oh yeah!" I said exictiedly geting the locked door opened that we were stuck in the dorm for. "Okay lets check out if the boys are in their room!" I said runing over to their room and when we opened they weren't there also the window was opened.

"Those damn boys!!" I cursed and we quickly got into our room and I claped my hands together and made a latter to get down. "Okay lets go!" Tina whispered and we ran all the way to Tucker and Nina's house.

______________________________________________________________________________

When we got there we saw some guards tied up we both looked at each other and said "Boys." Then we quickly went in and went through a secert door I knew when I played the game. "Games can be helpful too Tina!" I said quickly going in. When we got in we heard someone punching someone else and we quickly went in and saw Tucker pined to the wall by Edward having his fist in the air going to hit him any second now and we saw the chimera that was mixed with Nina and Alexander.

Nina-Alexander picked up its head and said "Big... Sisters...." the boys turned there heads and saw us. "You.... saw this coming Tina?" Alphonse said sadly and Tina turned her head the other way trying not to cry. "You too Taylor?" Edward said at me angry I made a fist ball to my mouth and looked down when the chimera was coming towards me. "Big... sister you said we can play together... when we meet again..." it said and I crouch down and hugged it. "Yeah I did say I would play with you Nina...." I said sadfully. Then Edward started hitting Tucker because he said something hurtful about humans life that Edward was playing with.

Then Nina got out of my arms and quickly stoped Edward from hitting her father. Then Brigader General came in and yelled "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?". I pointed at Tucker "He used his daughter and dog." I said getting up and quickly going over to Tina and hugging her because we knew what was going to happen next.

______________________________________________________________________________

When we got up it didn't look so good went we got up.

"We are taking Tucker under custedy." the General said making Edward furious. "WHAT!?!? HE USED HIS OWN DAUGTHER AND YO-" Edward was cutted off when the General hitted him on the back of his head with his metal glove hand. "EDWARD!!!" I yelled helping him up when they were taking Nina and Tucker away. "Dammit I'm not letting him use her as a test subject!!" he said and claped his hands together and put it on the ground to make the car tip letting out the Chimera Nina. But she ran away when we got her out. "Nina wait!" Edward said running after Nina who was now a chimera and me, Tina and Alphonse were running after her but I was way faster then them so I would get to Nina first.

______________________________________________________________________________

When I was running and went into an alley and I saw Scar puting his right hand on Nina's head. "WAIT DO-" but I was too late the hand destroyed Nina right in front of my eyes. "No...." I said falling on my knees and Scar ran passed me. When they came and saw the destroyed form of Nina they were all shocked and it started raining. "I'm sorry I didn't got here on time an-" Edward cutted me off "YOU SAW THIS COMING DIDN'T YOU!?!?!" he screamed at me which hurted me. "Bu-" I was cutted off when he slapped me with his metal arm and I was on the ground. I was holding my face which was the slapped on and was shocked. Alphonse and Tina were shocked too when they saw what Edward did to me. "Get out..." I heard him. "What?" I said shakingly "I SAID GET OUT OF HERE ALL YOU DO IS CAUSE TROUBLE THATS WHAT YOU DO!!!!!!" he screamed at me and made lots of tears coming down my face and made me got up the floor and I ran as fast as I can away from them not looking back.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Geez... that was harsh Ed.**


	7. Chapter 7

**FMA Chapther 7 Life or Death situation.**

I was runing and not looking back at the people who cared for me and loved me of who I am but now its only hate. Even though it was cold out hot tears came down my face of what he did to me. I stoped running when I stoped at a playground and started to sob hard when I had to leave them I don't want to be alone I want be with someone who cares about me not just use me. "Why... *sob* he has to be so mean!!! *sob!*" I sobed when I had no where else to stay now. When I saw a bench and looked around if anyone was here but it was a good thing no one saw me trasmute it with a little roof on it to keep away from the rain not to get wet anymore. "Well at least *sniff* I get to sleep on something..." I said sadly. I feel asleep thinking in my head that I was an opened target now.

______________________________________________________________________________

When I woke up it was morning and was sad, confused and hungry it was a good thing I had money. I got up and was going to get myself something to eat since there is no one with me now. "Maybe I should have a bagel and water that will make me full, yeah..." I said sadly. Then I saw a bagel store and got something to eat there and I was done.

______________________________________________________________________________

When I was walking around someone grabed my shoulder and I looked around to see who it was and my eyes widen on who it was. "Hello young lady why do you look so down?" said a woman with brown hair and a long green summer dress. I was backing away because that woman was really a man in disgues as woman who his name is Barry the Chopper. "Nnnggg...." I groaned and was going to run away but he got me by my hair. "Hehehe don't worry I won't kill you if you stay quiet and don't scream for help our else..." he said and dragged me to his meat carrying truck. He threw me in "Hey watch the merchandise!" I said rubbing my head and he closed the door leaving me freezing cold in the back. "W-w-w-wait t-t-till I ge-t-t-t my hands o-o-on that guy!" I muttered rubbing my arms to keep warm.

The truck stoped and I hited my head against a piece of meat which was as hard as bones. The door opened and Barry took off his wig and got me from my hair and dragged me in his butching shop. He tied me up with chains on a chair to keep me still. "Well, well your pretty little face won't be here much longer because I have a delivery." he said and I sighed in relief but... "Ohh.... yes I almost forgot to do something." he said and got his knifes in a blink of an eye. I gasped and he threw them at me. One got my left leg, the secound one in my right arm, the third was in my shoulder and the forth was my back which wasn't so deep but got into my skin. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" I screamed in pain like bloody murder but no one would hear me and I cried. "Ahhhh... such a plesant cry it was so beatiful that I want to do it again but I can't. It was because you kept the promise to keep quiet and that means I won't kill you for now...." he said leaving me bleed to death. "Dammit... its a... good thing he... won't see me escape...." I said painfuly and claped my hands to make the chains get off of me making them into liquid. I took out three knifes that were on me but when I tried pulling the one on my back it really hurt so I left it there and my healing alchemy can't help me because I was too weak. When I was off the chair all I can do is crawl out but it was to painful. "Come on dammit...!!" I said but I stoped at a wall and got up but it was too painful so I had to fall back onto the ground and then I backed out.

______________________________________________________________________________

When I woke up I heard someone calling my name and I saw Winry over me trying to shake me awake "TAYLOR!!!! TAYLOR!!!!" Winry screamed seeing the gashes of blood on me every where even my face and on the floor the most. "Winry... get out.... o-" I said but was cutted off when Barry stomped on my head. "Don't worry sweety I'll kill her later and bring her to hell once I use you as a hostage for that boy I heard alot about.... what was his name again? Oh yes Edward Elric." he said. "Leave his alone.... you bastard!" I yelled under his foot. "Oh really?" he said and kicks me hard against the wall "GAHHH....!!!!" I coughed up blood and I black out when I saw Winry crying over me was taken away.

______________________________________________________________________________

I woke up and saw the others here. 'Thank God they're here but I can't move my body.' even thought my hair was in the way I saw the others here which was a good the for Winry but I know they won't see me then I saw Tina coming over. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tina screamed seeing my blood all most everywhere and still things weren't fuzzy when I saw them. "Whats wrong Tina!?!?!" Alphonse said worrying and Tina said "I-i-i-i-its T-t-t-t-taylor!!!" which had everyone looking at me. "Oh yeah I forgot to tell you I had another pretty girl here and shes been here quite a while so I say shes dead by now." Barry said chirpingly then I heard someone quickly running over to me. "N-n-n-no TAYLOR PLEASE DON'T DIE!!!!" which was Edward thinking that I was still alive and he picked me up in his arms. "Taylor you were my best friend and now you're leaving!!!" Tina said crying. Then I saw Edward crying over me "Dammit we couldn't save little girls like Nina and now Taylor!?!?" ."Edward I don't know if shes still alive from all this blood." Alphonse said really sadly. I opened my eyes a little wider "Don't cry.... I don't want.... to see you.... all cry..." I said weakly wiping away Edward's tear that was going to come down on me. Everyone was surprised I was still alive mostly Edward, Alphonse and Tina. "Your a-a-a-alive!?!" Tina said wiping her tears away. "Yeah... barly and this... knife is hurting me and when I... try pulling it off it hurts more..." I said weakly then I was slowly going to close my eyes to get some sleep. "Taylor please don't you closes those eyes of your!!!!" Edward said shaking me but I shuted them to just sleep. "Don't worry.... I'm only going to take a nap...." I muttered going to sleep in Edward's arms.

______________________________________________________________________________

When I woke up I realized I was in a hospital all alone. "Huh!?! What the hell going on here!?!" I said confusingly. "Oh yeah I remember now I was almosted killed by that Barry guy." I said with a sweatdrop on my head. "Oh are you awake miss?" said the nurse coming into the room I was in. "Yeah good as new and- hey whats that on the table?" I said and it was a note from Tina. 'Dear Taylor we think you are going to be late geting up at the hospital so we're going to Youswell to do a investagation after we cheer up Winry. Don't worry I'll get you something when I get there or not bye! From Tina.'

"Tina that damn girl!" I said and looked at the nurse and she flinch. "Hey nurse what time is it?" I said "Ummm... 9:17 am why?" she said. "Whens the train leaving to Youswell go?" I said seriously "It starts at 9:30 am." she said. "Why do yo-" She was cutted off when I quickly got out of those hospital clothes and got the clothes that were layed out for me a brown t-shirt and a short brown pants and I changed kicking her out and getting my stuff and quickly went out the door of my room. "Miss why are you going to the train station?!" she said. "Its because those idiots forgot about me!!" I yelled getting to the train station.

______________________________________________________________________________

When I got there they were going on so I quickly went to get a ticket for Youswell. "Hey mr can I have a ticket for Youswell?!" I said giveing ten bucks to the guy giving me the ticket. "Yes and you sure ar-" I quickly ran to the train when he was talking to me and show the train guy who tells when the train goes. "Have a safe trip miss." he smiling "Thanks mr." I said quickly and got on the train and found a seat not close to the others so they won't see me because I already saw them and I knew I got on the right train. 'Yes now I can finally relax untill I get to Youswell!' I said in my head looking out the window when we were going.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Man this was pretty long and kinda bloody. (*--*)**


	8. Chapter 8

**FMA chapther 8 the Broke down Town.**

When Edward, Alphonse and Tina arived there I secertly was sneacking around them so they won't notice me. Then I accidently kicked a rock against an barrel that made a small sound that can be evan heard by the others when I was walking "Eeeeeeppp!" I sqecked and quickly hid behind something to not get caught by them for being in my condition that I am. "Did you hear anything brother?" Alphonse said looking around to see if anyone is spying on them. "Could it be Taylor?" Tina said serousily to the boys. "Naaa.. that can't be true she has so many bad wounds on her I bet she can barley get here." Edward said not caring a world if I was here or not. 'Thats sorta mean Ed....' I thought in my head doing an anime tear on my eye and swishing my finger on the ground. I quickly looked up and they were gone. "Crap just my luck losing them in a place like this!" I said miserabily. I looked for them for hours.

______________________________________________________________________________

Then I stoped at an inn so I know this on the anime and the manga then. The door swong open and then someone was throw at me "Oh cr-" but I was hited by that person that was thrown outside. "Oooooowwwwww!!!" I yelled. That hurt throwing the person on me and I was rubing my head. "I'm sorry but th-TAYLOR!?! What the hell are you doing here I thought I left you at the hospital so you can heal up those wounds!!!" Edward was the one who was thrown and I'm being yelled at for going out of the hospital for not staying there. "Ohhh so do you know this girl you dog? Well is she your friend or girlfriend?" said a man with brown hair and I know who this guy was Halling. "FRIEND!!!!" we both said blushing cause everyone says if we are boyfriend and girlfriend but we always disarges. "Hmmmm.... well she is pretty injuried because I can tell by her wounds." he said looking at my bandages. "I'll let her stay here with these two." Halling pointing at Tina and Alphonse seeing that I was here surprized them. Halling got me and said "Come on little miss you should be glad your staying here if you weren't you'd be sleeping outside with this dog from the military." he said dragging me in. "Okay, bye Edward!!" I said waving "You traitor!!" he said angerly.

______________________________________________________________________________

When I got in I was givin' food for free because I was badly injured. "The people here sure don't like state-alchemist." Alphonse said to a little boy with a bandage on his face he and his name is Kyle. "Its because they say 'they work for the people' but thats nothing because they always take our money for there own." Kyle said to Alphonse when I was hearing it all upsairs. "I can't belive you got out of the hospital in your condition!" Tina said scolding me like a child when I stoped listening to the conversatin downstairs. "I coundn't help it. If I stayed there I would be bored out of my will because they don't have TV here!" I said angerly looking at her. "Well you sh-" she was cutted off when we heard a bang downstairs. "Lets go see!" I said cheerfuly running towards the door only to be stoped by Tina. "No I'm going down stairs and you're going to stay here!" she said puting me on the bed. "But!" I said "No 'Buts'!" she said leaving and going down stairs.

When I was staying up there a little too long I was itching to go down there. "Maybe one quick look won't be bad..." I muttered getting out of the room and quickly going down stairs.

______________________________________________________________________________

I saw Edward next to a fancy looking guy and a girl with very short black hair which the fancy guy's name was Yoki and the girl Lyra. They saw me and Yoki just scoff "Whats this scrany little girl doing in a place like this?" he said glaring at me and scoff more making me have anger anime marks on my head everywhere. Then I notice Lyra kept on staring at me which gave me the creeps so I didn't pay much attention to her. "Fine lets leave my dear state-alchemist." he said to Edward and they were both leaving when Yoki turned his head and said "Oh yes. You still have to pay me the taxes you owe me." he said and went out. "Arrrgggghhh!!!!! They make me so mad!!!" Kyle yelled "Who?" Alphonse said calmly. "Ummmm.... Al I think he meant Edward and Yoki." Tina said and grabed me when I was just going to escape. "And you. I said to stay in the room!!" Tina scolded me again bringing me to the room.

"Get some sleep or else Taylor Snow!" Tina said to me draging me to bed. "Okay, okay I'm going to sleep." I said going to sleep.

______________________________________________________________________________

_**Bang!!!**_

Something loud was going on down stairs that made me jump out of bed and made me scream "HOLY CRAP!!!!" and Tina woke up to and also saying the same thing and we both ran down stairs.

______________________________________________________________________________

When we got down Kyle and Alphonse were down and we got next them and then Bam!! The inn was coming down on us and Alphonse shielded us all from the falling building when the whole place was crashing down on us.

______________________________________________________________________________

We immeditly got out of the pile and Halling huged his son worrying that he would of been killed. "Man we're alive!" I said sighing in relief that we came down on time when it came crashing down. Then Tina grabed my ear pulling me toward her making me have to listion to her while the others talk. "Good thing we got to Alphonse on time or we would of ended up as pancakes right?" she said and I nodded my head and said "Yeah it wa- Hey! they're leaving Tina!" I said and me and Tina git up and quickly ran over to them.

______________________________________________________________________________

When we got over we were panting to catch up to them. "Hey girls could you keep a secert as well?" Edward said looking at us when we were panting. "Yeah... we'll keep...a secert...." I said pantingly when he turned the coal junk stuff into gold when he drop some gold coins he was given from Yoki. We also had to drag all the gold to Yoki's place for geting something from him.

______________________________________________________________________________

When we and Tina got to the manstion we waited for our time to open the door. And when it was time Yoki was amazed on how much gold there was. "We sure are going to get lots of respect from the people who lost their home." I whispered to Tina and she noded her head. When we saw Yoki hand over the paper to Edward to make him the boss of the coal mine me and Tina jumped in the air in joy and slaped our hands of what we all did.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Don't worry we'll give these people the document of the town once you're done fixing the inn Taylor." Alphonse said which made me get nervous for trying to make the inn whole again and they left to do what they are planning. "O-okay I'm going to fix this place as good as new." I said nervously claping my hands together and fixing the inn with alchemy while Tina was behind me doing an anime sweating on her whole body what I was suppose to do. I close my eyes and thought about only concentrating on makeing the inn and Boom! I opened my eyes and saw the whole inn back where it was suppose to be like and I really did it. I was surprised and Edward and Alphonse came out with all the people who always hang at the inn and I knew that Halling was now in charge of Youswell now. Then Yoki showed up very confused and complaining about the gold that Edward turned back to coal. "Hey girls when did Ed turn the coal back?" Alphonse said confused and me and Tina said "When we left silly!". Then the coal man guys beat up the guys that were protecting Yoki except Lyra who wasn't infront of the men.

"I think you two were the ones who did this!!!" Lyra yelled feets away from Tina and me and was using her necklase that had a trasmutation-circle on it and was going to attack us with it. "EEEEEKKKK!!!!!" Tina and I squecked hugging each other embrace for inpact but it never came. We saw Edward infront of us useing his auto-mail arm to stop the attack from hitting us. "Don't involve them Lyra!!!" Edward yelled turning his auto-mail arm into a little blade and slash the necklase of hers off. Me and Tina sighed in relief and fell on the ground landing our butts to the ground. "Well today was as hell as anything." I said "Yep." Tina said. 'Well this is just the beggin' of the adventure...' I thought in my head.

______________________________________________________________________________

**This one was kind of short.**


	9. Chapter 9

**FMA chapther The Desert Town**

Its been a couple of years when me and Tina have been here. I've been thinking alot for being here that I think everyone back at home think we went to another counrty or dead. I still haven't given up doing alot of research here to how to get home so I think I want to stay here much longer to stay with the boys. I was thirteen, Tina was fourteen, Edward was fifthteen and Alphonse was fourteen now. We also got a few things when we were on the way to Liore. I was wearing a yellow tanktop because its hot there and a short brown pants I also had yellow sandels too. Tina wore a green t-shirt and blue short jeans and also some sandels too that were green.

______________________________________________________________________________

When we were walking Edward fell on the ground exhausted "Ughh... I hate deserts theres nothing here but sand. If there were grass around here I would have had bread. I'm so hungry..." he said exaustedly. I went over to give him shade that I had an journey umbrella to get the sun off of my body. "Well if you hadn't scared that taxi driver away you wouldn't have to suffer from the fricken' heat!" Tina said angerly looking at Edward. "By the way wheres Al?" he said looking around turning his head calling Alphonse when I was backing away from him a little. "I'm down here!" Alphonse said making his hand come out of the sand and grabed Edwards leg making him scream that made me and Tina giggled. "The number two resion that I hate the desert." Edward said quickly digging his younger brother out of the sand.

Edward was panting on his feet then looked up at Alphonse and screamed "How come you keep sinking into the sand!?!?" "I get full." Alphonse said calmfully "Full of what!?!?!" Edward yelled and kicked Alphonse metal chest-plat and sand fell out and fell on Edward. We were giggling and was steping away from Edward then the sand was off him when he came out angrly and started cashing us in circles when Alphonse grabbed me and Tina and putted us on him so that we wouldn't be tired by running. "YOU TWO SAW THIS COMING RIGHT!?!!?" he yelled angerly at us "Yep!!!" we both said at the same time hanging onto Alphonse. "WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU TWO!!!!!!" he yelled and was getting tired then we laughed when he was getting tired. So when it all finished we were headoff to Liore.

______________________________________________________________________________

"We said we are sorry!" I said apologizing again to him when we were walking in the town. "You guys should of stopped when I was trying to get you." he said angerly "Well you would of run if you were being chased." Alphonse explained. "Just shut up Al." he said exuastedly. Then we heard a liquid sound "Hey guys I think I hear water." I said plainly holding the umbrella infront of my face trying not to grin. "WHAT REALLY?!?!" he said excitedly and saw the water "THERE IT IS!!! THANKS TAYLOR!!!" he yelled running over to the fountain that was really wine. Tina came over to me and giggled of what was going to happen "Here it comes..." she said then the guy from the little outside diner came over to Edward to grab him by his hood and yelled "HEY! The fountain is off limits to kids!". Then me and Tina came over and explain that we weren't from here.

He laughed and gave us drinks when we were at his little diner. I had pink lemonade, Tina grape jucie and Edward orange soda I think. "So you guys are not around here?" he said when we were all drinking except Alphonse. Then without me noticing the radio went on and someone I knew who was evil was talking "Is this a freackish religious broadcast?" Edward said and went back to drinking his soda "You call us frecks?" the man said. Then the man looked at us. "Are you guys street preformers or something?" he said and Edward slpew out his drink because he had gloves on, Alphonse in the armor, me with my umbrella and Tina with a pair of fingerless gloves that she can use alchemy with. "NO!! Do I look like a clown to you, pops?!" Edward said angerly with a anger vain on his face. "Oh! So you're all on a date?" the man said. That made Tina and me slpew out our own drinks and fall on the ground making us all blush. "No!!!" we all said angerly with a blush on our faces. "We're here to only find something thats what we are here for." I said admiting the truth. "So who is this guy on the radio?" Edward said bordly. "Thats father Cornello." the man said "Never heard of him." Edward said calmly "WHAT YOU NEVER HEARD OF THE GREAT CORNELLO!?!!?" the man yelled "Whats so great about him?" Edward said then other men came and told about the 'Great Cornello'. "Ummm... I think we get you guys. Wanna' go guys?" I said getting ready to leave and Alphonse hitted the top and the radio came down and it was broken. "HEY!! Watch where you're going in that tin can buddy!!" the man at the diner said. "Don't worry we can fix it." Tina said and Alphonse was making a trasmutation-circle under the broken radio. "Whats he doing?" the man said "Just watch hes making a trasmutation-circle."Edward said and I was sitting on the seat looking at the circle and thought 'If I was the one making it the circle would of have been slopy and it would never work.'

The Alphonse fixed the radio "You guys can work miricales as the same as Cornello." the man said "No we're alchemist." I said. "They're the Elric brothers." Tina said pointing at the boys. Then the men were confused until someone else said "They're the Elric brothers they're pretty well known and the older brother is the FullMetal Alchemist Edward Elric." a woman said in a cloak which I knew was Lust a humonculus. Then some men were gathering around Alphonse thinking that he was the FullMetal Alchemist "I'm not the FullMetal Alchemist he is." Alphonse said pointing at his brother. "You mean this little shorty here?" a man said that made Edward pissed. "SHORTY WHO THE HELL YOU CALLING SHORT YOU BACKWATER DESERT MORONS, I'M STILL FIFTHTEEN!!!!!!!!" Edward yelled spining the men angerly which made me and Tina laugh like crazy when we saw this. Then we heard a womans voice and stoped laughing when we looked up we saw a dark skin woman with dark brown hair and pink bangs her name was Rose in the anime plus the manga. "Well its seems we have some new faces here." Rose said smiling. "Nice ta' meet cha' my name's Taylor Snow." I said with a wink, "Mines Tina Topaz." Tina said bowing , "Mines Alphonse Elric its nice to meet you." Alphonse said bowing too, Edward threw the men aside he was attacking because they called him short "Mines Edward Elric the FullMetal Alchemist and also the older brother.". "Older brother? Isn't that the other way around?" Rose said and Edward was getting pissed again so me, Tina and Alphonse were calming him down. Then the man at the corner said that we can stay at the church or whats so ever and we agreed. And started walking there.

"Hey girls do you know who that woman was?" Edward said questioning us. "Sorry can't tell ya Ed." I said calmingly with my hands over my back. "Don't worry if you see father Cornello he may answer your wishes." Rose said we smiled "Plus he may make you taller." she said that made Edward mad and started chasing her angerly and she giggled also running away from him "Edward please." Alphonse said running after his brother "You want some of this too!?!" he yelled. Me and Tina sighed when he was always geting out of control.

______________________________________________________________________________

When we got there Edward wouldn't stop yelling and chasing Rose so me and Tina "DOG PILE!!!!" I screamed and dog pile on Ed with Tina on top of me. "You better get the answer because I don't know how long we can keep up with this." I said and Rose went to talk to Cornello and we waited a good 10 minutes then she came back saying that we can stay and showed our rooms me and Tina got our own rooms and the boy's thier own too.

______________________________________________________________________________

"I feel sorry for Rose losing her boyfriend..." I said sadly looking out the window. "Yeah her family isn't here either." Tina said and we waited for someone to speak until it got dark. "Lets get some sleep Taylor." Tina said when she got into her PJs that had little hearts on her top that was short and had little hearts on the pants, mine was a mini shirt witch went up a couple cm of my belly button that was purple with a yellow star in the middle and a small pants with lots of differnt stars on it. We went to sleep since it was 10:30 pm.

______________________________________________________________________________

When I woke up Tina was gone and I sighed looking outside and it looked like people were leaving a area. " I suck at wakeing up at the best parts." I cursed under my breath and started to get dress into a white t-shirt with a sun and moon on it and I wore for pants were a short blue ripped jeans.

______________________________________________________________________________

When I was walking to the alater I saw a knocked out guy on the ground and I turned the other way to find the boys and Tina I knew where they were. "I think they may need me." I said with a sweatdrop on my head.

______________________________________________________________________________

When I got in a room I closed the door sand came out of nowhere "Eeeeppp!" I squecked and got buryed under and quickly came out seeing Edward with a spear. A lion chimera attacked Edward but he hitted it back "Now thats what I'm talking about!!" I yelled and quickly went to Edward's side and he was suprised that I was here "Taylor wha-" he saw a giant bird going to attack us and he threw me aside for me not getting hurt "EDWARD!!!!" I screamed when the bird grabbed his leg. "Wrong leg buddy!!" he said and got out of the birds grip "And heres the right arm!" he yelled and punch the bird making it be thrown back. When I quickly went to his side then the chimera came out of nowhere and lunged at me "AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!" I screamed closing my eyes waiting for impact but it never hitted me "What?" I said opening my eyes. I gasped when Edward was protecting me from the front with the chimera biting his right metal arm making me fall to the floor panting which scared the crap out of me when the chimera came out of nowhere and attacked me. When I looked up I saw Edward riping his coat and the side he had his auto-mail arm on which was making me blush hard. I was barly paying attention to what they were talking about when I heard "Sinners!!!" from Cornello I snapped me out of it when me and Ed claped our hands together and made a wall to protect us when Cornello was going to shoot at us.

"That was a close call, hehehe." Edward said nervously then the door opened with the people that followed Cornello. Me and Edward were running to a dead end "Hey guys lets go!!" I said then the two ran to us. "Fools you're running into a dead end!" Cornello yelled "Like I use to say 'If you can't find a door..." he clapped his hands together and made a door "...Then make your own!!" then we opened the door and ran like hell out of it.

______________________________________________________________________________

When we found a place to rest for a bit I got really sleepy from what was happeing today and slept on someone's shoulder without them noticeing.

______________________________________________________________________________

When I woke up I was chained from my hands when I looked to my right and saw Edward looking bordly at Cornello talking about something. Edward got out his chains then saw me awake and quickly made me get out of my chains and we started to eat the food Rose left for us then Cornello was just noticeing that we got out of our chains. Me and Edward were smiling and Edward moved from his spot showing a microphone on the back of his spot. "W-W-WHAT!?!?! HOW LONG HAS THAT THING BEEN ON!?!?!" Cornello screamed "When the mindless slave coment." Edward said grinning "NO MY CHILIDREN DON'T BELIVE A WORD!!!!" Cornello yelled and made his staff into a machine gun and started shooting at us but Edward grabed me and we got out also he trasmuted his auto-mail hand to make a blade on it and cuted Cornello's gun in half. "Oh yeah I don't get my skills from a pocket watch." Edward said then Cornello ran out of the room and I was just going to go after him but "No you stay here!" Edward said leaving me in the room running after Cornello. "Ugghhh... how long do I have to stay in here!?!!?" I whined just about to go then I heard a crashed. "Holy crap!!! I don't care what Ed says I'm going!!" I said getting my umbrella and quickly got out of the room and ran outside.

______________________________________________________________________________

When I came out I saw Cornello's arm having all this weird stuff on it. "Eeewwww." I said then was getting ready to tell the stone was a fake.

______________________________________________________________________________

I was just sitting with the umbrella over my head sighing when I was on a bridge with my friends not listening to anybody untill Rose came "You should of never came." she said sadly. "And you wanted us to leave it as it was before?" Edward said when I was looking at them both when it was which ones turn to talk. "Well of course you should of leave it as it was we're a desert village. And now I know that my darling can't come back from the dead!! You tell me that Ed!!!" she said angerly. Edward got up and said "You should walk on your own Rose. You have a good pair of strong legs so you should walk on your own." he said leaving. "Oh, hehehe" I said getting up and quickly going to his side and when we were going we also made Edward his clothes back so he can where them again when we were leaving with out suff. "So guys, what up next?" I said with a smile on my face when we were walking the desert to get to the train station.

______________________________________________________________________________

**OMG I wrote too much and its really late!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**FMA chapther 10 the City of Water**

We were on the train playing some cards thats were kinda boring. "Hey guys when are we gonna' be done?" I said boredly. "Is everyone done yet?" Tina said pulling the card toward her getting ready to put them down. "Yeah." the brothers said and we all put down the cards and Edward won. "No fair brother! You always win. Why can't you let us win?" Alphonse said questioning his brother. "I don't want to go back to do the report!" I said sadly with an anime sweatdrop on my head and hited my head against the table. "Yeah I don't want to go back too because of the bastard Mustang leading me to that fake stone." Edward said angerly and I know that we were going to stop at Aquroya to spare some time. "Hey you guys lets stop here." Edward said getting ready to get off the train at Aquroya. "So we're stoping here?" Alphonse said getting the case they always carry then me and Tina got our backpacks which they got it when we were with the boys needing to carry something and we got backpacks. Mine was baby blue and Tina's was lightish pink.

______________________________________________________________________________

We got the train "So why are we stoping here, brother?" Alphonse said looking at his brother. "Well you see Al we're here because your brother dosen't want to listen to Mustang's coments about him." Tina said calmly leaning against Alphonse. "Isn't that bad and we'll get in trouble too." Alphonse said and Edward turned to his little brother "Lo-" he was cutted off when he notice that the cards in his sleeve fell out. Alphonse went to the cards and figure out that his brother cheated in the card game "Hey this is- Brother I can't belive you!" Alphonse yelled and saw Edward running away "Wait brother!!! You better give me back to stuff you took!!" Alphonse yelled running after his brother. Then me and Tina ran after them and told them we have to stay at a place tonight and then we found it. When we got our own rooms we all said 'Good night' to each other and when to sleep.

______________________________________________________________________________

I was being shooked up by Tina and trying making me to wake up. "Go away I want to sleep...." I said sleeply "Well you better wake up or else I'll get Edward and say that you won't wake you up so he has to come in here to wake you up himself!" Tina said slyly making me wake up and get dress in a rainy blue t-shirt and a black skourt. I also got my umbrella and backpack so did Tina. Then we quickly meet up with the boys and started walking in the town.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Man this place is sure as pretty big" I said amazed looking around the city looking at the water and buildings. "Yeah this place is popular with all the people I see." Edward said walking and then a cariage quickly went past us and splashed Edward in a muddy puddle making him all dirty "HEY WATCH IT BUDDY!!!" he yelled at the man on the caragie and Edward claped his hands and put his hands on his chest and the mud fell off him. Then a hand cuff quickly went on Edward's hand and I said "Oh boy." getting ready of whats going to happen next but when we got to the police station me and Tina had to wait outside.

______________________________________________________________________________

Hours later the boys came out and we quickly went to each one's side. "Hey Tina I couldn't belive that they didn't listion to brother." Alphonse said to Tina then I notice Edward was all sick looking. "Hey guys Ed doesn't look so good!" I said pointing at him when I sitting next to him and he was looking sicker every minute. Then Alphonse got his older brother and we started running to the hospital.

______________________________________________________________________________

"So he had food poisoning from eating the food he ate." I said questioning the doctor which I knew he was going to have. "All we have to do now his give him a little shot miss." the doctor said then Edward quickly was going out the room untill Alphonse was pulling him back and Edward was screaming like a little kid for not wanting to get a shot which made me and Tina laugh. Then he was putted on the seat he was on and was given a shot by the nurse who I knew was Clara who was also Psiren in disguses and gave Edward a shot without him noticing. "There, is that all better?" she said smiling making Edward blush which made me have an anger vain on my face from her flirting with him. "Okay lets get going boys k'?" I said pulling Edward's arm for making him get out with the flirting nurse/thief which made him looked confused at me then I stoped pulling his arm "Fine I leaving first!" I said not showing how I was feeling now and went out the room.

"Man it looks like I have to be stuck with that old hag for now then we leave." I whispered in the hallway without anybody and went out the doors to explore the town.

______________________________________________________________________________

When I was looking at the town for hours I saw the others talking to the cheif of the police and knew I was going to get involved too when we all had to wait at the place where Psiren was to strike.

______________________________________________________________________________

When we were waiting a smoke appaered out of nowhere and everyone couldn't see a thing and they were all coughing. Then Psiren came down and stole the thing we were protecting "Hey Edward you should..." I said looking to my side and Edward wasn't there. "That idiot!" I yelled running out of the building and was running where the two were fighting.

______________________________________________________________________________

When I got on the the roof I saw Edward pinning Psiren to the ground then immeditly got off her because he acidentily touched her breast "I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that!!!" he said to her but when she notice me very angry of what he did with an anger anime mark on my head. "Oh so your little girlfriend arived." she said which made me blush and Edward too, noticing I was here. Then Psiren unzipped her short jacket a little to show her trasmutation-circle on her chest and cards at the bottom then the cards flew out and pined Edward to the ground she went over to Edward and smiled when she looked at me 'Whats she scheaming?' I thought in my head. Then she kissed Edward on the cheek which made him blush mad and made me very pissed and I screamed in my head 'WHAT!?!?!?! SHE WASN'T SUPPOSE TO DO THAT!!!!! THAT FRINKEN' BITCH!!!!!' I then said the last part of my sentence out loud. Then I claped my hands together and made a bastard sword I see in my games and ran over to her to chomp her up of what she did to Edward

but she was too fast and kicked my sword out of my hands. "Oh too slow little girl!" she said and running away "HEY COME BACK HERE YOU DAMN SEDUCEIVE HAG!!!!" I screamed running after her. And I didn't pay attention to what Edward was saying to me helping him out.

When we were near a river place where they ride the boats we stop facing each other. "Ohh.... so you're mad a me for giving your little boyfriend a little kiss on the cheek?" she said laughing "W-w-well he's not my boyfriend!!! But I don't want any woman touching him but me, Tina and little bit for Winry!!!" I yelled claping my hands together and making two blade daggers in each of my hand making me like a Twin Blade like in the .hack game I play. "Oh... so you don't want me touching him so that means you're the only that can do it? Okay what about you just think of what you said when I drown you?" she said smiling unzipping her jacket and made two cards coming out that were now made of water coming at me. "OH CR-" I was cutted off when the water cards push me hard into the water making me black out thinking in my head if I was going to die.

______________________________________________________________________________

When I came to I found myself in the bedroom me and Tina shared. "What the he-" I was cutted off when Tina came into the room and saw me awake "TAYLOR!!!" she yelled jumping onto me. "T-t-tina I c-c-can't breath!!" I yelled being hugged hard by her "Oh! Sorry!" she said letting go of me. "Man how long have I'd been out?" I said rubbing my head "You've been out for four days." she said and I stoped rubbing I said "What?". Tina said it again "For four days." "I'VE BEEN OUT FOR STINKIN FOUR DAYS!?!?" I screamed "Wait how'd I get back?" I said just noticeing I came back. "Well Ed got out of the little trap he was in when Psiren put him in and when he was running to get you he saw Psiren and she adimited she drowned you in the water then ran away so he had to get you out before you drown from the water." said giving me water to drink on since I was thirsty. "Also when I got there he said you had water in you and he had to do CPR on you which he was blushing mad about and did it. When you came to you blacked out for no reasion." she said slyly which made me spited out the water quickly when she mention the CPR part. "H-H-H-H-H-HE DID THAT ON ME!?!?!?!" I screamed blushing like a dark red apple and she nodded which almost made me faint. "Hey at least you got your first kiss when you were knocked out, hahaha!" she said laughing at me. "Man... when ever theres a place full of water it always has romance there." I said miserably. "Well you better get going to the place you last fighted with her because you won't be able to get your revenge." she said making me remember that this was the last part of the episode I watched. I was in my clothes that I had on last time so I didn't change at all and ran to where the fight where be held since it was night time already.

______________________________________________________________________________

I quickly got a boat and paddled fast to where they were. When I saw them I yelled "Hey you crazy lady who almost made me drown in the water!!" they both saw me Edward blushed when he saw me and Psiren smirked. "Well little girl we meet again and I forgot to say that I watched what this cute little boy did when he got you out of the water, hahaha." she laughed of what happned that night of what she did "W-w-w-why you little-" I was cutted off when she took off her mask and showed her true face of who I know. "I see you're not surprized whats under my mask." Clara said smiling and unzipped her jacket a little and made what she did before to me but she hitted the attack at Edward. "Edward!!!" I yelled and she was going to do the same thing at me but a big rock hand came out of nowhere under the water and lifted up Clara and traped her in it.

When I looked down I saw Edward having a hard tima getting up for air "Oh Edward." I said with a sweatdrop on my head and jumped into the water to get him. When that was finished we handed Psiren who the police now know it was Clara.

_________________________________________________________________________________

We were on the train going to Xenotime I was all sleepy of what happened last night. "Hey are you okay Taylor?" Alphonse said in concern of that I was sleepy. "Well... you see... I'm really.... really tired.... from chasing that thief.... and I'm-" I was cutted off when I immeditly fell on Edward's lap and fell asleep.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**There you happy?!?! (.)**


	11. Chapter 11

**FMA chapther 11 The fake Elric Brothers**

I was feeling my head pated on to make me wake up "Ughhh..... I want to sleep guys or else I'll have dark circles under my eyes..." I whined with my eyes still shut "Come on Taylor or else we'll never find out about the stone!" Alphonse said shaking me awake. "She's not going to listen to you Alphonse!" Tina said. "Well its looks like we have to carry her." Edward said "Thats... good I... can be carried... instead of... walking...." I said sleepily "Okay then!" I was puted on someone's back which was warm.

"Hhhmmm.... who's carrying me again?" I said opening my eyes a little bit and saw Edward carrying me I was blushing drozoly when I was leaning on his back. "Yep you're being carried by Edward I can't hold ya because it'll look like I'm your older sister and I don't want you be my little sister because you're a clusts at times. Alphonse has carried us alot so he's havin' a break so- Hey you're asleep already?!?" Tina said when I was falling asleep on Edward's back when he was carrying me.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Come one Taylor!! Wake up!" I heard Tina waking me by shaking me hard "Wooaaahhhh... Tina!!! Please don't do that!!" I said finally waking up and it was dark out. "*yawn* So why are we out here?" I said finally waking up. "Its because someone stole our names and useing them for some reason..." Alphonse said looking at the mansion. "Wait till I get my hands on whoever's using our name is in deep trouble by me!!!" Edward yelled running to the mansion.

"Oh... boy it looks like theres going to be hell to pay with here." I sighed running after Edward. Tina and Alphonse just looked at each other and started to run after Edward.

______________________________________________________________________________

When we got there the place was guarded really well and it surprized me that they didn't notice us when we got in. We quickly went to a wall to get in. "So how do we get in?" Alphonse said to his older brother. "What do you think we're going to do?" Tina said pating his back. "Yeah we're going to use alchemy to get in!" Edward said and claped his hands to make a door for us to get in.

We quickly went inside and started to look at book shelves to see what they are about and they're about the Philosopher's Stone. "Thats weird its about the stone but how did they get the information?" Edward said looking at the book then a door opened which almost made me jump. I looked and saw two boys one was tall his name was Russell and the small boy was Fletcher. "So you're the ones that stole our names, right Taylor?" Edward said looking at me and I nodded looking at the other boys who stole Edward and Alphonse's names. "Well it is true that they had two lovely little girls with them." Russell said looking at us we both blushed when he said 'lovely' to use. "Hey!! Don't you dare get any ideas about them!!" Edward yelled at Russell. "Hmmmm.... I think the one with the hazel eyes is Taylor Snow which she is thirdteen and the other one with the green eyes is Tina Topaz which she is fourteen?" he said looking at us and we nodded. Which made Edward mad and ran right at him "How the hell do you know so much about us!?!?" he yelled trying to punch him but kept on missing and Russell hitted Edward's cheek which made it swollen. "Eeeeppp!!!" I squecked looking at them fighting.

Then Edward kicked Russell in the face and made him really angry. "Ummmm.... I value my life so I'm just gonna'.... RUN!!!" I yelled running away somewhere in the room with Tina and the boys. Then a red light Russell made which metal big thorn vines come out of the floor and all most hit us. Then we heard the guards coming "Ahhh... hell." I said retreating with the boys and stoped on a hill.

"Man that was hard because of what that guy did!" I moaned strecthing my back. "Yeah he was strong. Oh yeah its pretty funny on how tall he was!" Tina said laughing when Edward was looking kinda pissed. "Yeah it would be funny that he is really older t-" Alphonse was cuted off when Edward punched him and he fell on the ground. "Sorry Ed." we said to him and he was all pissed.

Then later when we were still on the hill Edward puted his swolen cheek on Alphonse armor because his cheek was hurting him. "Man this feels nice its a good thing your armor is nice and cold." he said rubing his face against the coldness. "Hehehe, its a good thing I'm a good use even in this armor brother." Alphonse said cheefuly and me and Tina smiled for him getting better for being miserable for geting hit. Then a man came up the hill he had black hair also his name was Belsio and we were brought to his home.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Yum!! This is delcious!!!" Tina said digging into the food she was givin because she was really hungry and I sighed at her with an anime sweatdrop on my head. "So are you still lieing about your names?" Belsio said to the boys. "Listion they stole our names and is useing them for something thats really important for us to find out!!" Edward yelled trying to get Belsio to understand. "......" it was silent in the room untill Belsio said "Well its time for you guys to get some sleep." he was leading us to a room to sleep.

But there was a small problem there was only one bed for us. Me and my friends were doing a sweat drop and blushing because the bed was only meant for four people it seems. "Y-y-y-you want u-u-us to sleep in that one bed?" I said shakingly he nodded. "Ughhh.... okay..." Tina said with a blush on her face getting into the bed. "You're really going with this!?!?!" I yelled but quieted down when Belsio puted his finger to his mouth to make me hush up and go to sleep. I sighed and got in bed with the others which was making me blush sleeping with boys and everyone blushed when we had to sleep together. Everyone went to sleep later but except me. I puted my head up looking to see everyone was fast asleep except Alphonse who was looking the other way because Tina was next to him so she sleeps by having her hands like a pillow and her legs curled up next to her. When I saw Edward with his hands spread out and drooling a little, I rolled my eyes up and shoke my head seeing him like this making him look funny looking. I was having those looks in the anime looking around the room if anyone was looking and quickly puted my head on his chest without Alphonse and Tina looking and fell asleep.

______________________________________________________________________________

I was shoken up by someone, man why do people keep waking me up when I try having one little nap. "Miss, please wake up I need to put Elisa down!" it was Belsio's voice waking me up to let a little girl I knew in the anime get on "Yeah sure I'll get off..." I said lazily geting off. He puted Elisa down for her to get some sleep a little. "Hey I know you! You're that girl I saw sleeping on that person who was the imposter." she said in the bed then I did an anime sweat drop and anime fell to the ground. "Oh yes that girly friend of yours said don't forget what you're going to do tonight. Got it?" Belsio said and I remembered whats going to happen tonight. "Okay thanks for reminding me!" I said cheerfuly. I know that I have to get ready for tonight and be fully awake.

**That night**

We were all geting ready to leave the house so I was wearing some purple top and a black skourt to blend in the dark. We were all tiptoeing out of the house to get to the mansion.

When we got there we were now going to go under the mansion. "Now lets do operation mole hole!" Edward said claped his hands together and made a hole in the ground to get in the mansion.

We were crawling in the hole and we stoped at a dead end. "Well lets get up and see whats up there!" I said and everyone nodded and Edward claped his hands together to make a hole up to get out of the hole we're in so we climbed up out of the hole and found red water. "Ugggghhhh.... its disgusting in here!!" I said holding my nose from the stench of the water. "Yeah but where is all this coming from?" Tina said looking at the river she even know where its poping out from but where. "Maybe i-" Edward was cutted off when I was coughing on the ground holding my neck because it was hurting me. I blacked out when they were calling my name.

______________________________________________________________________________

I came to when I was being shoken up from sleeping "Ugghhh... what happened?" I said rubbing my eyes. "Well yo-" Tina was cutted off when Russell came into the room. "Aaaahhhhh!!! How the hell did you get in here!?!?!" I yelled and remembered "Oh yeah!" with a sweat drop on my head. "Please I don't want to lose my time with a flat-chested girl!" Russell said making fun of my flat chest. "WHAT!?!!?!?!?" I yelled angerly with anime angry eyes when they turn white. "Calm down Taylor its not worth yelling over this Daddy's boy." Edward said holding me back and I nodded. Without anybody noticing I quickly went over Russell and Fletcher's notes on how good they did on trying to make the stone they thought was the Philosopher's stone. 'Man and this is good!' I thought in my head and heard water coming out "Eeepp!" I squecked running back to Tina's side. "What happened when I was gone?" I said looking at Tina and she was surprized that I was just gone for a few minutes. "What!?!? You were just here a minute ago!!" she yelled. Then we saw Flecther running over to stop his brother from hurting anyone by running into the red water his brother was spraying to kill Edward with. "OH NO!!!" we said running over to Flecther "Are you okay, Fletcher?!?!?" I yelled holding him to see if he was still okay. "See!! This is what happens when you only care about the stone then listioning to your little brother!!" Edward yelled then we all heard a weird sound and turned our heads.

"Mr Edward are you okay in there!?!?!" said a guards voice trying to get in. "Miss Taylor please get me to the door quickly." Fletcher said trying to get up "Okay!" I said helping get to the door. He quickly drew a trasmutation-circle on it and made a vine to keep the guards from coming in. "Quickly get out of here and please miss Taylor I'm sorry for not doing anything for you guys but please quickly get out!!!" Fletcher yelled and Edward ran through a window and shater it while the other got out except me. "Go on you have to go or else you'll get caugth!" Fletcher warned "... I'm sorry." I said and ran out the window and was caught by Tina useing her fingerless gloves to use alchemy to float me down from the wind and we all ran back to Belsio's house.

______________________________________________________________________________

We were tiptoeing once we got in the house but got caught "So this is your secound time going to the mansion." Belsio said and I quickly got out of the room and went to go see if Elisa but she wasn't looking so good. "Man.... it must sucks coughing almost everyday." I said rubing her hair while she kept on coughing. Then her father came into the house who I knew was Remac he looked really fursious and took his daughter without a word with an ugly mean face on.

"Youch! Now that is harsh!" I said and Belsio was looking very sad and Tina pated him on the back to be okay again it helped a little but not too much. "I'm going to sleep good night everyone!" I said and quickly went to bed.

_____________________________________________________________________________

When I woke up nobody was around "Ohh.. crap!!" I said and got change into a orange t-shirt and black short pants and I quickly went out the door to run as fast as I can to the mansion.

_____________________________________________________________________________

When I got there the guards weren't paying attention when I quickly sneacked past them and got in the mansion's front door. The good thing was there were only guards on the outside than the inside I think. "Man this place is huge how am I ever going to find them?" I said to myself and then heard people's voices and quickly went to where it was coming from. I saw a door a little opened and saw a man with a stone which the man's name was Mugwar. "Hey what I missed?" I said going into the door and everyone was surprized I was here "HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE!?!?!" everyone yelled "Front door." I said plainly. "Well young girl it looks like you just walked in to your death!!!!" Mugwar yelled and putted the stone in a machine he had and it was made into a big gun. "Oh crap!!" I yelled and started to run when he started shooting at everyone and I hid behind a desk not to be seen then I heard the shooting stop and looked up "Ha! Now you can't do anything now!!" I yelled happily. Then he brought out more stones "Oh crap!" me and Edward said and we all hid behind a marble tower. "When will he stop shooting because this is kinda getting pressuring." I said ducking down. Then the shooting stoped and I looked up and saw Russell and Fletcher. "Hey you guys finish following your dad?" I said "Yep!" they said and we pushed the marble tower on him to crash on him. "Yeah we did it! We did it!" I jumped up and down saying it over and over again not listioning to the others and just remember to stop doing it because there was more to come.

"Hey will you stop cheering and put this on?" Russell said handing me a mask for me to breath in when we were going down where the red water is. And we all went down the secert stair way.

______________________________________________________________________________

We were all running to get to the spring from where the red water was coming from but there was a wall in the way "Dosen't this guy know who he is dealing with here?" Edward said and claped his to make the wall away. But when he did that a cannon was shot out and we missed it "Good, God that was scary!" I yelled holding my hand to my heart on the ground then Edward putted up the wall for the cannon was going to be shot out again and when that happened the place was starting to shake. "Waaahhhhhhhh!!!!! Oh no this whole place is going to be destroyed now!!!" I yelled running around in circles and snaped out of it when a big rock came down and smashed Mugwar trying to keep the red water to himself.

After that we all started to run out of the place then stoped and Edward made a wall to give us so time to get out "Yeah make a wall and this whole place will leack with red water!!" Tina yelled and started to run out with all of us following her out.

______________________________________________________________________________

When we got out red water was leacking out the mountain top "Wow!" I said pointing at the red water coming down. Then I said "We better do something or else the red water will get in the town!" then Edward made a big wall to conceal the red water "Well yeah that may stop it but, WHAT ABOUT US!?!?" Tina screamed at Edward. Then Fletcher ran down to a tree that was close by and draw a trasmutation-circle on it. Then the red water was being sucked up and made the trees taller and turned red. After that the trees turned blue and shattered into like ice crystals that was so amazing when I was staring at them float into the sky.

______________________________________________________________________________

We were all leaving them and me and Tina were talking about what happened in the when we were here. "So whats going to happen after we get back to give Mustang the report?" Tina said with a question mark on her head "Well after that they're going to have the fight remember?" I said giving her the answer. "Oh yeah I remember what you did the other night!" she said slyly "W-w-what night?" I said thinking in my head 'WAIT!!!! WHAT!?!?! SHE WAS STILL AWAKE!?!!?! BUT I CHECK THE ROOM AND EVERYONE WAS ASLEEP!!!!". "You know when everyone was asleep you fell asleep on him. Didn't you?" she whispered slyly "Ohh... that was because I woke up and thought it was morning and immeditly fell asleep like a rock!" I said blushing not showing how I feel when that happened last night. "..... I'll let this past for now." she said siting back I sighed in relief.

Then later on the train I heard Edward yelled in surprized of something "Hmmm? Whats the matter Edward?" I said looking at him. "Nothing! Nothing at all!!" he said holding a letter in his hand and everyone wanted to know what the letter was about and was quickly trying to get it from him. It said that Russell was sorry from before and he is one year younger than him "Man I've never seen a fourteen year old that tall." Tina said "Dammit I can't belive he's a year younger than me and is taller than me!" Edward said angerly. "Well once we get back to East City then you'll be happy." I said lying my head down on the window.

______________________________________________________________________________

**I could tell this took me a long time to remember this from the anime.**

**PS: has people ever use their heads and watch the anime alot because I do!!! (^.^)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapther 12 Edward Elric vs Roy Mustang**

We all arived at East City to give the report when we were at we got to the base Edward wasn't so happy when we got there when it was raining. "Whats wrong brother?" Alphonse said concerned about his older brother. "What do you think Al? Its because of that idiot Mustang for leading us to that fake stone and we have to report of what we did!" Edward said and I sighed when he was kept on talking. Then I saw the little kitten Alphonse will notice any secound and I quickly went over to it, also I was covering it up with my umbrella. "Hey Alphonse! Tina!" I whispered and they quickly went over to my side looking at the kitten. "Awwwwhhhhh.... its so cute!" Tina said giggleing when it curled up next to Alphonse. "Alphonse quickly put it in your armor before Ed will notice!" I said picking up the kitten "Okay!" he said opening up his chest plate and putted the kitten in.

"Hey Al, Tina Taylor! What are you doing over there?" Edward yelled looking at us. "Oh nothing! Nothing at all!" Alphonse said quickly going over to his brother when we heard the kitten alittle. "Why are you all acting funny?" Edward said making us all very nervous then we heard someone scream for the inside. "What was that?" Edward said looking up at the base "Well we won't find out sitting out here all day!" I said rushing into the building with the others following me.

______________________________________________________________________________

We all went into where the scream was and when we opened the door we saw Riza, Fuery, Fallman, Havoc, Breda on top of a shelve because he is afraid of dogs and a cute little black and white dog. "Awwwwhhhh.... cute doggy!!!" I said cheerfuly then we all heard the cat meowed in Alphonse armor then Edward looked at me, Tina and Alphonse angerly "Sorry but I have to do something for a quick secound." Edward said dragging us with him and he had to just say something for a quick secound for Riza.

When we found somewhere to sit down and disguse what was going on when Alphonse took off his chest plate to show us the kitten. "Al! You know we can't keep a cat with us." Edward said petting the cat when me and Tina were scraching it under it's chin. "But brother it was calling out to us! It needs food and a place to stay!" Alphonse explained trying to make his brother to keep the kitten. "NO! We can't keep the cat Al!" Edward yelled then me and Tina was backing up from them a little when Alphonse was looking mad. ED!!! YOU IDIOT!!!!" Alphonse yelled throwing his brother aside and running away from him going somewhere else. "Come on Al! Think of the cat!!!" Edward yelled trying to Alphonse stop running because he still had the cat in his armor "I AM THINKING ABOUT THE CAT!!!" Alphonse yelled. "Oh boy! I better follow him so that the kitten dosen't get hurt!!" Tina said running after Alphonse while it was just me and Edward. "You better give Mustang the report of what we did Ed!" I said and he nodded and ran off to give the report. "Aaaannnnnddd.... that leaves me! Staying here waiting...." I said bordly not having anybody around me. "Eehhh... I'll get me something to do!" I said running in the hallway in any direction not caring where I'll end up.

______________________________________________________________________________

When I was running in the hallway I acidentily bumped into to someone and papers were flying around. "Oh! I'm sorr-"I stoped when I saw King Bradley or so you would say Pride if you knew in the anime and a woman with dark brown hair how I knew was Sloth. "Its okay my dear! You should really watch where you're going next time when you bump into us." Bradley said smiling and Sloth was getting the papers that she was carrying when I bumped into her. "Ugghhh... Ummmm...." I said nervously backing away from the dangerous bad guys I knew who were really strong. "So long my dear and watch out what you do when you ever bump into us, right?" Bradely said in a warning evil way knowing that I was another really important target for the homunculi. "O-o-okay, sir!!" I saluted and ran as fast as I can to get away from those things I knew about.

'I better tell Tina on who I bumped into!' I thought in my mind running strait to our dorm where me and Tina share our room.

______________________________________________________________________________

I ran into the room and closed the door quickly when I came into the room. "Hey Tina yo-" I was cutted off very wide eyed when I saw Lust, Envy and Gluttony in my room. "You better keep your mouth shut or else we'll kill you!" Envy said grabing me and threw me to the ground and was chokeing me. Then Gluttony was coming over to me and said "Can I eat this flat girl can I? Can I?" having his mouth open looking like he is going to eat me any minute. "Two of you stop! We must keep her alive or else we'll get punished by you know who." Lust said and they stop what they were doing to me. "Oh what ever! I was having more fun choking her than I had before when Gluttony was eating that Liore guy." Envy said bordly grabing me from my hair and I yelp from him grabing me. "Now listion little girl or else we'll kill you if you ever try to tell anybody about the info of killing us because if they knew. We will kill you first giving that very important information about us remember that!" Envy said evily making me look right in his very cruel eyes then threw me to the wall.

Then Lust made her Ultimate Lance Fingers go to each side of my head trying to make me listion to her. "Now listion you are a really important human sacrifice to us. The same with the FullMetal boy." then letted me land on the floor and I was crying with my eyes closed of what they did to me. "Well at least we kept her little trap shut so we wouldn't worry about her now." Envy said bordly "Awww... come on, won't you let me eat her?" Gluttony said hungrely "No Gluttony even if you ate her you will be deeply punished." Lust said and Gluttony whined. When I opened my eyes they were gone 'W-w-w-w-w-why is it me that they are after me? I know Edward too, but why me!?' I thought in my head. Then I quickly wiped up my tears and went to the libary knowing that the others will be there.

______________________________________________________________________________

When I went to the libray I saw Tina, Edward, Alphonse and Hughes there and when they all saw me they all jumped which made me panic. "W-w-what is it?!" I said shakingly "Well... it looks like you've seen a ghost!" Tina said getting me to come over to her and I did and everyone was looking at me with concern "Is there something wrong, Taylor? Its okay for you to tell us." Edward said calmly putting his hand on my shoulder. 'I-I-I-I-I wish I can Ed but....' I thought in my head sadly looking down "Taylor?" Alphonse said with concren which I knew everone will be. "I-i-its..." I said then stoped and huged Edward tightly "Wha-wha-what are you doing Taylor?!?!" Edward yelped which I knew he would and I felt his body temperture rising since I was huging him.

"Ummm... Taylor?" Edward said lightly taking me off him with concren on his face I knew. "Its okay you don't have to worry!" I said with a smile on my face trying not to be scared of what happened before. "Well okay. Just tell us if anything is bugging you." Hughes said serouisly "I know but if I tell. Then it'll be game over for me...." I muttered "What?" everyone said looking at me. "Oh! Its nothing! Nothing!" I said waving my hands near my face "Well okay. Hey if you get sad why don't you see a picture of my darling little girl?" Hughes said shoving a picture of his daughter Elicia at me. "Na... its okay I don't want to see any okay? I'm sorry." I said getting up and going to my room.

______________________________________________________________________________

When I got to my room I immeditily fell on top of the bed. "What am I going to do with the homuncli that are going to kill me if I say a thing about them?" I sighed then the door slamed opened when Tina jumped on my bed. "Taylor you know that you can do healing alchemy and other stuff so... why don't you be a nurse once the battle begins you can heal them. When ever Ed or Roy get hurt after battle?" she said jumping up and down. "Okay...?" I said with a sweat drop on my head "Okay then you better get some sleep then and also I got something for you tomorrow too!" she said geting all hyper about something. "Okay I'll go to sleep since its already 9:00 pm" I said going to sleep wondering whats shes going to give me tomorrow.

______________________________________________________________________________

I woke up when Tina was shaking me up hard "Come on Taylor!! Or else we'll miss the fight!" Tina said and I got up. When I was looking at Tina she was wearing those anime nurse's outfits. "So you're going to get me dress up?" I said and she nodded giving me a nurse outfit what I saw on DearS when one of the female charathers was wearing some nurse's outfit. "You want me to go in that?" I said with a sweat drop on my head and she nodded giving me it and I had to change into it which will get embarrassing once we get to the outfield which is a good thing I was flat-chested because I mostly see nurses with bigger chest than me. And also we got those cute little nurse's hats.

______________________________________________________________________________

When we got there I saw Edward yelling at the crowd from them calling him small and we both jumped into the ring and we quickly went to the boy's side. "Yo, guys!" I said when they looked at us then they both blushed on what me and Tina were wearing. "W-w-w-what the hell are you wearing!?!?!?" Edward yelled covering me up from the crowd looking at me and Tina. "Well we're wearing theses to show that we're nurses because we'll heal you and Roy if you two will get injuried after the battle." Tina said plainly and Alphonse nodded "Well thats a good idea girls!" he said. We were making them to understand and give Edward a thumbs up for good luck. Me, Tina and Alphonse were on the side lines watching to watch them fight. "ALCHEMIST GET READY...." Hughes said he bowed and ran away "GET SET AND FIGHT!!!!!". Me and Tina laughed when he did that then Mustang snaped his finger and made explotion flames to get Edward but missed him. "COME ON EDWARD!!!! YOU'RE DOING IT!!!!" I cheered jumping up and down "YEAH LIKE HOW?!?!?!" he yelled "WATCH OUT!!!!" I warned and he missed it.

Then Edward quickly ran into the crowd where all the military men were scared "Well I can't burn you all." Mustang said looking around the crowd then me, Tina and Alphonse moved quickly away from the people that we were going to know will get thrown away from the flames. "Its kinda of hard trying to hit a target thats is quite small." Mustang said trying to make Edward get out of the crowd. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SMALL!?!?!" Edward yelled jumping up from the crowd madly me and Tina justed sighed when ever he does this. "Hey Ed that was a bad thing you just did." I said sitting on the ground "Agreed Miss Snow and Edward never let your guard down!" Mustang said snaping his fingers and all the military people were thrown up in the sky but except me, Tina and Alphonse that we were at a safe distance. Then when the smoke cleared I saw Edward cuted Mustang's glove that he uses to make those flames "Ha! If you don't have the glove you can't do alchemy!" Edward said claping his hands and made a big cannon "Whoa!" I said looking on how big the cannon Edward was on top of it.

"Well played but...." Mustang took out another glove "... A soilder always come prepared for another weapon." Mustang snaped his fingers and the cannon was blown up. "OW! Now that was suckish on what he did!" Tina said geting her med kit and me waiting for them to be done then I would be able to heal them. It was all over when King Bradely came and made them stop because if they didn't it would be a harder time cleaning up the mess of what they did when they were fighting.

"Okay! Healing time!" I said claping my hands and going over to Edward and Mustang to heal them. When after that me and Tina healed everyone that got hurt and we went back to our dorm to rest up. Untill the boys came in and said that they can't have the kitten anymore so we went somewhere to drop it off.

______________________________________________________________________________

When we got to a house I puted the kitten in a cardboard box and Edward claped his hand to make the cardboard box into a baby caragie. "I hope that the person will treat the kitten nicely." I said when we were walking away from the caragie. "Yeah now we have to go to Tim Marcoh, girls." Edward said and me and Tina nodded. 'Well I better get ready going over to Tim Marcoh's because its going to have a bang." I thought in my head when we were going there.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry it took long because I was up late last night! (*__*) **

**Be glad I got it done and please give me reviews if you can (^.^)**


	13. Chapter 13

**FMA chapther 13 God's Messanger**

When we were off we took train and we walked to get to the location where Tim Marcoh is. Which was warm outside so I wore a short summer dress that was light green with yellow on it and light green short pants for Tina she wore a blue tangtop and black pants. It took almost forever when we got there.

"So what do we do now?" I said looking around the village "Well we should split up and find Tim Marcoh. So me and Alphonse will be in one team and see to ahead around the village to find and that leav-" Edward was cutted short "Nahhh... I think we'll be good alone." Tina said walking away. "Okay... that leaves me alone so see ya!" I said walking away going somewhere random in the town trying to find Tim Marcoh 'I know what his house looks like but I don't know where the location is.' I thought in my head with a sweatdrop. I was walking around and was asking where Tim Marcoh is but they called him Mauro which I knew already but I hope I don't get killed by that doctor because he has a gun waiting to kill people who are searching for him.

When I got to his house I knocked on the door "Hey! Is there a Tim Marcoh there? Hello!" I said knocking the door then opened it, thats a bad idea. I saw a gun infront of me and missed it right on time "WAAAHHH!!!! Watch what you're doing old man!!" I yelled for almost getting hit by the gun "WAIT!!! She's with us!" I heard Edward behind him with was good becuase I wouldn't explain so good if he wasn't here. "Okay. Please come in Miss." Marcoh said letting me in which was a good thing when I got in I saw Edward quickly went to a wall and checked it out then claped his hands to make a hole but in the hole was the medince that Marcoh use to cure and heal people up which Edward picked up something red in a bottle. "Brother! Put that down!" Alphonse said getting Edward and picking him up Edward but he was struggling to get out of his grip "NO! Al he's hiding something that may help us!" Edward said struggling then the bottle sliped out of his hand and broke opening to show a liquid red water then turned into a red stone. "Hey look! It turned into a stone then splatered than water!" Tina said bending down looking at the stone. Then the door slamed opened and Basque Gran the Iron-Blood Alchemist came in with his men and said "The **Sage's Stone**...the **Stone of Heaven**...the **Great Elixer**...the **Red Tincture**... The Fifth Element. Yes the Philosopher's Stone.". "HEY!! You're that bastard who hited Ed before!" I yelled at him back when he did that when I was nine years old and he gave me a very annoyed glare and I gulped then hid behind Edward "Well if it isn't that little brat who keeps on clinging to the Elric boy." he said. "Why are you here?" Alphonse said geting Tina behind him for protection "I'm here to get the Crystal Alchemist of course to use the stone we had before he was a coward and ran away with our stones and its information." "Alright! Maybe I can get me an-" he was cutted off when I said "No. He won't hand over the stone Ed or the information because he'll only use it for war to get stronger.". "That is true girly." Basque Gran said and made his men to take Tim Marcoh out of the house arresting him.

"Ohhhh.... This isn't good." Tina said outside the door when we saw Marcoh put into the car and drove away then Edward ran after it. "WAIT!!! Ed wait for us!!" Alphonse said running after his brother. We all stoped running when the car was stoped and broked a little I looked over to see who did it and it was Scar. "Well if it isn't the killer." Basque Gran said ready to attack Scar but he was too slow and was killed by him useing his right arm "Oh no!" I yelled when he saw us 'Crap! This is bad ,bad, bad!!' I yelled in my head. Then I snaped out of it when I saw Marcoh giving in and letting Scar kill him but Edward pulled him to run away. "Wait!! Guys don't forget about me!!!!" I screamed running after them and when I was running I saw the wall Alphonse made to make Scar not get to them "Crap!!! You idiots!!!" I yelled running a differnt way.

______________________________________________________________________________

When I was running the other way I then heard a crash "Dammit that must be Scar!" I said still runnig then I found a perfect place to get in but when I got in it was blocked off by rocks. "Damn! I need to get to them!" I said running and couldn't run anymore. "Gaaaahhhhh... I so tired from running around!" I said then heard a another crash "Hmmmm... that must be Armstrong. I better get moving on to find them or else I may run into Scar and that won't be a pretty sight!" I said getting up then alot more crashes were coming then I was getting very worried about everyone and started to run again. After a while it started to rain "Ohhh.... it bad enough that- Oh yeah! I have my embrella, stupid me!" I said getting my umbrella out "I wonder where I'll be able to find them?" I whined walking then I saw a military truck coming "Eeep!" I sqeucked and hid behind some garbage cans which reacked. 'Ewww, ewww, ewwwww.... this stuff smells horible!' I thought in my head then I looked up the truck was gone then I started to walking which then I heard shooting "Awwhhh... crap its Scar! I better find the others quick!" I yelled running. While I was running I heard metal ripped to shreds "ALPHONSE!!!!!" I heard Tina screamed which made me run faster when I heard another metal that got smashed "EDWARD!!!!!!" I heard Tina again which made me run for the speed of light because I knew Edward's metal arm was destroyed and Alphonse was ripped on his right side a little.

When I got into a alley I saw Scar puting his right hand on Edward's head "NO!!!!" I screamed and then saw some mud then made a mud ball and threw it at Scar it hitted him on the left shoulder. He turned over and saw me "RUN TAYLOR!!! YOU'LL GET KILLED BY HIM!!!! Please don't kill her!!!" Edward begged. "NO!!! I won't run away. Please don't kill my friend, Scar! Use me instead its exchange for his life as well because he is one life too. So please don't kill him..." I said sadly with my head bowed down nowing that I may die. "Fine... I'll give you a moment to pray to God." he said coming over to me putting his right hand on my head "PLEASE DON'T DO IT, TAYLOR!!!!" Tina screamed "GET OUT OF HERE IF YOU STILL CAN!!! PLEASE DON'T DO IT!!!!" Alphonse yelled "PLEASE I DON'T WANT HER TO DIE!!!! GET AWAY FROM HER!!!" Edward yelled. 'Guys... I'm so sorry for this...' I thought in my head getting ready to die. Then his hand came off my head and I looked up and saw his right tattoed arm glowing "Taylor get over here now." Marcoh said holding up the red water stone and I quickly went to his side. 'I'm glad that I finally remembered that Marcoh had the stone with him.' I thought in my head then saw Scar running towards us. "Eeeeppp!!!" I squecked then Marcoh threw the stone at his right hand and it swallowed it up then it hurted Scar then he ran away. But when he did I saw the military infront coming to get Scar but he escaped useing his right arm making a hole in the ground running away then I quickly ran over to the hole and said "Wow... the old sewer escape thing." then I heard the brothers bickering which made me sighed and walked over to them. "What am I ever going to do with you boys?" I sighed scracthing my head and sitted down next to Edward "WHAT?!?! We should the same with you because you almost gave your life up!" Alphonse said scolding me for what I did. "Yeah you alomost gave me a heart attack Taylor!!!" Tina pounted "Well I'm sorry of what I did an-" I was cutted short when Edward was hugging me "Don't... do that... you shouldn't take any sacarifice for us." Edward said I saw blushing really hard but I said "I-i-i-its okay. I'll do any thing for you guys." "Yeah also me and Al are broken up. I bet when people look at us I think they think that we're just pathtic and broken." Edward said Tina was frowning and clinging onto Alphonse too. Then I saw Marcoh leaving "Wait please don't Marcoh!" I said then Edward stoped hugging and said "Wait don't tell us that you're going!" then Marcoh bent down to him and gave Edward a piece of paper then left us going into the military car then I heard someone familer. "Hey guys I think I heard mom's voice." Alphonse said looking up "Nah. I bet it was just a near death experiance." we said. 'I better get ready for whats going to happen next.' I thought in my head going into another military car with the others. "Oh yeah you guys left me when I didn't catch up to you and you just made that wall leaving me out there almost getting killed by Scar!" I said then everyone looked the other way and did a sweatdrop.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Was this a little long or short**? **=(**

**If you didn't get the Liore guy that Envy said he means Father Cornello. From the chapther before this, sorry! **

**(Gives a peace sign in chibi form which is super cute.) Please tell me if you like it!! (^.^)**


	14. Chapter 14

**FMA Chapther 14 Lets go back to Resembool!!**

We were in the base talking about the paper Marcoh gave to Edward which was worrying me a little because its going to be a big trouble when they find the answer. "Hey guys if we find the stone then everything will be back to normal?" I said looking at them and they gave me a confused look "Yeah well of course everything will be back to normal once we get our bodies back." Edward said plainly. 'But if that happens then me and Tina won't ever see you guys again...' I thought sadly in my head "And we can't trust anyone in the military?" I said and they nodded.

After a little while Falman, Breda, Havoc, Furey, Armstrong and Hughes came in to check on us. "Hey guys, whats up?" I said cheerfuly "Nothing we're just here to check on you guys." Hughes said sitting on a chair. "Yeah well Al isn't good because his armor body's all busted up." Edward said then we saw Armstrong took off his shirt to show out his muscles "EEEEEKKKK!!!!" Alphonse yelped being all anime sweatdrops on his head "NO!! Armstrong you can't do that!!" Tina said holding onto Alphonse because she was scared. "COME NOW!!! LET ME SHOW YOU HOW I ALEX LOUIS ARMSTRONG CAN FIX ALPHONSE ELRIC FROM THE ARMSTRONG FAMILY LINES FOR GENERATIONS!!!!!" Armstrong yelled flexing his muscles 'Geeeez... this guy is more crazy once you meet him in real life!' I thought in my head looking at him. "Hahahah... come on Major its not a walk in the park fixing a soul attached armor." Mustang said coming into the room with Hawkeye. "Oh! Colonel Mustang!" I said happly saulting him if you know the guy well you'll start growing to respect him thats what I say well kinda.

"Ed can't do anything without his right arm because he can't trasmute stuff without it." Tina said then Hawkeye said "Then that means he's a..." "....he's just a grumpy teen with a grumpy ass adatude..." Havoc said. "Thats mean you Havoc!!" I said "Yeah but still. Ed can't do anything without his arm so we have to go see our friend. She'll fix Ed's arm good as new!" Tina said slaping her hands together. "Yeah after that we're going to Central to investagate something." Edward said "Yeah but aren't you an open target once you're out there, Edward?" Hawkeye said questioning him "Yeah I think we may have to have a guard with us to protect us from Scar, if he ever comes along." Tina said plainly. "I can't go because I have to be with the Furher to get him to Central." Hughes said "I can't go because I have alot of work to do." Mustang said "I can't go because who else is going to babysit the Colonel?" Hawkeye said "I don't know if I can protect you guys because I don't think I can stand a chance with that serial killer." Havoc said "We don't think so we can protect you, too!!" said the others which made me have an anger vains on my face 'Yeah, great friends you are!!' I thought in my head. "THEN ITS SETTLED THEN!!!! I SHALL BE YOUR GUARD FOR YOUR PROTECTION AND INVESTAGATION!!!!" Armstrong yelled which made me panic "HYYYYAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!" I squecked and hited my head really hard on the desk that I was sitting under which was making me see stars, really. "Twinkle, twinkle little stars how I wonder what you are." I said with swirly eyes then blacked out when everyone was calling my name.

______________________________________________________________________________

I woke up in a crate and holding my head because it hurted alittle "Owwwwww..... why does my head hurt?" I whined looking around "Oh yeah I'm in this because we're going to Winry's house to fix Ed's arm." I said and was knocking on the crate to see if anyone was around "Huh? You're finally awake Taylor?" I heard Tina's voice. "Yep and why am I in here?" I said with a question mark on my head. "Well we were panicking because you blacked out. Then we puted you in a crate because people will think we'll look suspisious carrying a knocked out girl." she said "Okay now where are we?" I said "We're in Resembool silly!" she said. "What?!?!? Really?!?!" I said ready to jump out any minute "Okay Armstrong you can put her down now." Tina said then the crate's door was opened and I jumped out. "Yeah we're here!!" I jumped up and down. "OOOHHHH!!!! I AM SO SORRY MISS SNOW!!!!" Armstrong yelled hugging me "AAHHHH!!! LET ME GO!!!" I yelled then I was letted go. "Okay... *pant *pant* lets go to Winry's!!" I said skiping to the house.

______________________________________________________________________________

While we were walking there I saw a black and white dog running over to us "Hi, Den!!" I said cheerfully when the dog was running around us. We were all walking to the house then saw Pinako there "Hi Pinako!!" me and Tina said cheerfully when she smiled back to us "Well I'll be! You two have matured over the years when I last saw you." she said smiling. "Oh yeah!! This is Major Armstrong" Tina said pointing at him "Pinako Rockbell nice to meet you." Pinako said shaking his hand ."Ed, is it me or that you look like you got alot smaller when the last time I saw you." Pinako said looking at him and Armstrong. "WHAT!?!? WHAT ABOUT HER?!?! SHE'S SMALLER THAN ME!!!! YOU HALF-PINT SIZE HAG!!!" Edward yelled pointing at me because I was a little shorter than him "WELL ITS BECAUSE SHE'S YOUNGER THAN YOU!!!! YOU LITTLE RUNT!!!!" she yelled "YOU GRUMPY GEEZER!!!" Edward yelled "CHIBI-CHUMP!!!" Pinako yelled "MICRO-MINI GRANNY!!!" Edward yelled. "Why can't anyone get along?" Tina said scracthing Den's ear "Yeah... everyone should just get along." I said looking at Tina not paying attention what Armstrong was saying then I heard someone fell to the ground and I looked up and saw Winry. "Hey Winry!! Nice shot!" I said giving her a thumbs up. "Thanks." she said and we all went inside.

______________________________________________________________________________

"WHAT!?!?! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY AUTO-MAIL ED?!?!" Winry screamed at Edward because his auto-mail arm was gone because of what Scar did to it. "Well.... ummm..... you see it got broken while we were gone." I said with an anime sweat drop on my head."Yeah I put my heart and soul into that thing and now its brokened Taylor!! Also Al's armor is smashed too and steel can't shatter on its own!!" Winry yelled with an anime anger mark on her head.

"Well it looks like you grown an inch over the years." Pinako said looking at Edward's real leg and auto-mail one "Hey, well it least you've grown alittle Ed!" I said cheerfuly. "Well can you and Winry make me the parts in a week?" Edward said seriously "Don't judge me Ed. I can make it all in three days." Pinako said. "Well thats going to take some time." I said with a sweatdrop on my head. "Yeah and we need to investagate some thing in Central too." Alphonse said "Is it something dangerous?" Winry said pulling out her wrench "NO!! We're just looking at something not really going into it!!" I said with a sweatdrop on my head then I saw her going sad. "Look its not dangerous its just... some research that we're doing, nothing else." Tina said plainly. "Hmph... All you guys do is bring trouble around you." she said walking away "*sigh* At least we got her to understand." I said and everyone nodded, then me, Tina and Alphonse were outside near the house thanks to Armstrong carrying Alphonse outside.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Man.... this is going to take time until Ed's auto-mail is done." Tina said sighing lying done on her back. "Well you guys seem bored." I heard Edward voice coming toward us with a wooden leg to replace his auto-mail one. "Yeah well we have nothing to do here." Tina said bordly "Yeah. But I'm lazy so I don't have to worry if I get bored." I said scracthing my head with an anime sweatdrop on it. "Its quite surprizing that I don't see you getting bored with out your manga or hand held video games here, I thought you'll get bored here easliy but you're not." Tina said "Whats a manga and a video game?" Alphonse said looking at us. "Well a manga is a comic book thats from japan and you have to read it a certion way. A video game is like a electronic game that you can play with." I said "Well that seems intresting." Edward said. "Well what are we going to do now in seventy-two hours?" Tina said bordly looking up into the sky. "Hey! Why don't ya go see your mom's grave." I said "Yeah maybe that will make some time past." Edward said getting up and Den was following him to his mom's grave.

"I feel sorry for you guys." Tina said sadly looking up in the sky "What? What do you mean Tina?" Alphonse said "Well what Tina is saying is that you guys don't have your mom anymore and now you guys have to fend for yourselves." I said sadly looking up in the sky as well. "Thats okay me and my brother aren't alone we have auntie, Winry and you guys." Alphonse said which surprized me and Tina "What?! Really?" Tina said looking at him "Yes you and Taylor are always with us and we have fun with you two." he said which made me smile. 'Well I'm glad that I'm good friends with these two.' I thought in my head. "Hey guys. I'm going to see Trisha's grave." I said getting up and getting some flowers for her grave.

______________________________________________________________________________

While I was going to her grave I saw some people I knew when the last time I was here which they gave me a warm welcome back. While I was walking to the grave it was sunset then I saw Edward about to leave the grave then notice me "Hey! How long are you going to keep moping around here?" I said with a smile on my face. "Nah. I just stop moping so why are you here?" he said scratchong Den's ear "Well... I wanted to see your mom grave just a little." I said going over to the grave and putting the flowers down. "Oh really?" he said "Oh well. We're done here so why don't we go back together and eat dinner before it gets cold?" I said getting ready to leave "Okay lets go." he said and we started to walk home together.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Three days later**.....

When I woke up I heard the others saying something downstaris "Oh! Its time that they're going to put his auto-mail on..." I said getting dress in a black t-shirt and black short pants. "I better see this." I said going down.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Hey guys whats up?" I said looking at the others "Nothing we're just geting ready to put on Ed's auto-mail." Tina said sitting on the floor. "Okay get ready! One... two... three!" Pinako said puting the auto-mail on which were contecting into his nerves. "You two get up and help me put him on the couch!!" she said and Armstrong and Alphonse got off the couch. Then me and Tina helped Edward on the couch. Then Tina and the others left leaving me alone with him.

"Man... this has to hurt alot Ed." I said sitting next to him while he was still in pain "Yeah... it does... hurt." he said looking up at me. "I better get you a cold wet rag or else I'll see you in more pain. *sigh*" I said and got up and got a wet rag from the kitchen when I got back in he was up already with Winry in the room.

"So I got this wet rag for nothing? Well I better put it back then." I said going out of the room and puted the rag away 'Geeez... this is annoying I can't belive I did something I knew when he got up. Why did I even do that?' I thought in my head then I notice I was blushing. "Damn blush! You better get off me if you want to live to see tomorrow." I said angerly and it was off me. Then I got in the room and no one was there. "Maybe they're outside." I said going outside.

_____________________________________________________________________________

When I got outside I saw Edward and Alphonse sparing "So I missed Alphonse getted puted together?" I said walking over to Tina "Yep." she said plainly. "Are you happy to see your prince in shining armor all better now?" I said slyly "W-w-w-what do you mean Taylor?!" she said nervous pulling me into to her.

"Well I see you got the hots for Alphonse that what I see." I said grinning evily "W-w-why you little!!!" she said angerly. "You want ta' fight right?" I said getting ready to fight. "Yeah!! Bring it on you flat-chest!!" she said getting in her battle stance "Why you, you low life intellagince!!!!" I said then claped my hands making a purple spear which was made of metal with devil wings near the blade and she made a metal bow and arrows thanks to her gloves. "Fight!!" we both said and started fight.

She got her bow adjusted to aim at me and I missed it just an inch "Heh! Fire when the oppenant is just getting ready to attack!!" I yelled and threw my spear at her but she just missed it and it skined her alittle. "Heh! Not bad for a girl who plays video games for all her life!" she said and shot her arrow at me and it almost hitted me which was a good thing "Well at least I played fighting games so I know how to fight alittle thanks to them!!" I said and got my spear when she was just about to hit me. "You better watch out fo-" I was cutted off when someone grabed me from under my sholders to stop me fighting. "Hey!! Whats the big idea?!?" I yelled struggling out of the person's grip "Yeah! We were just fighting alittle!" Tina yelled struggling out of Alphonse's grip. "Well you two shouldn't fight like that its very dangerous!" Alphonse said then Armstrong took our weapons and destroyed them then Alphonse letted Tina down. "You too should know that, Taylor!" Edward said who I now know who was holding me back then I blushed a little. "Awwww... is my little Taily-waily blushing?" she said in an sly voice then I notice her very close to Alphonse "Well I didn't know that you can stay that close to a boy Tina." I said in a sly voice then she quickly steped alway blushing that made me grin. "Why you little....!!" Tina said with a anger blush on "Please you two have to stop it!!" Alphonse said in an anime panic voice looking at me and Tina who we were going into anime flames around us. "I won't do coments on you if you don't do coments on me. But if you do it again then I do it again to you too." I said and my flames were going down "Fine." she said and her flame went down. "Do you want me to heal you because if I don't than we'll get hit by Winry." I said going over to her "Okay." she said and I healed her. "I'm surprized you two just made up already." Armstrong said looking at us both "Well friends usally get into fights and they make up after that." I said plainly going in the back of the house and layed down for a bit.

For a 15 minutes later I got up and wanted to thank Edward for stoping me from hurting Tina anymore. "I better go thank Ed for what he did. And what was it that was important that I was suppose to remember if I meet him? Hmmm... O'well." I said going over to thank him. When I was about to go over to talk to him then I remember something and just did a hard blush on my face "Oh yeah. Thats what I was suppose to remember... hehehehe...." I said and walked away going into the house.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Hours later**.....

I was near Edward and Alphonse's house which was burned down when I was last here "Geeez... I still remember the day even if it was four years ago." I said looking at the burned home then I saw Edward, Tina, Alphonse and Armstrong coming over. "Hey guys!! What took you? I think its rude making a lady wait!" I said leaning on a tree "Sorry we had to tell Winry that we were just going near the old house." Tina said coming over to me and pating my back. "Well sorry to keep you waiting Taylor." Edward said which I just sighed alittle when he just said he was sorry. I was thinking in my head not paying attention to them while they were talking 'Why can't I stop thinking about them when they are just characthers of an anime? Why are me and Tina doing here? Is this really real or am I just sleeping when I puted on the DVD?' I thought in my head and looked up then felt the breeze that flew by me 'No. This is real not made up anymore. Then that means all the other anime are real too?' I thought looking at the sky. "Come on Taylor!! How long do I have to keep calling you up?" Tina yelled waving her hand distance away from me with the others. "HEY!!! How'd you guys get that far from me?!" I said runing over to them "Well you looked like you were in your own world out there." she said walking with the others when I caught up to them. 'O really?' I thought in my head then looked up in the sky thinking again 'Well I'm sure if this place is real than other anime are real too, right?' I was out of my thinking when I saw a flash of light blinking on and off then I saw Alphonse running over to the house. When I looked up on who was doing it. It was Winry. which made me smile. 'Well at least they have a place which they are waited for them.' I thought.

_____________________________________________________________________________

**The next day....**

I was woken up by Tina who was shaking me up as usuall "Come on!!! We have to go!" she said "Ok and get out while I change" I said and she got out giving me a yellow shirt and short black pants. After that I got my journey umbrella and backpack then went downstairs then out the door to say good bye to Winry and Pinako.

____________________________________________________________________________

"Okay we're leaving now." I said "Don't forget to come and have dinner with us any time okay? And don't be strangers out there too." Pinako said "Don't worry we'll come back don't worry." Edward said "Yeah and we may have some time to be with you guys too!" Tina said with a wink. "Okay buh-bye!" I said as we were leaving the house going to the train station. When we got there we were all relaxing on the train and I said "So when we get to Central you guys will start the research." Edward and Alphonse nodded while we were going to Central.

_____________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry it took so long I was sooo... tired and I was working hard on my video games as well. **

**Don't blame me it took so long, k'?**

**Well buh-bye!! (Does an anime wave good bye far away)**

**Also if its long or short don't blame me its just that I hate using my brain and **_**c**_**opying it down buts it really fun!! (^.^)**

**P.S.: Did I improve alittle? **


	15. Chapter 15

**FMA chapther 15 The Philosopher's Stone**

When we got to Central we saw two soliders outside of the train station who I knew were Maria Ross and Denny Brosh. "Oh hello there!" I said "Its a pleasure to meet you Miss Taylor Snow and Miss Tina Topaz." they both said saluting "I'm Maria Ross" Ross said "And I'm Denny Brosh!" Brosh said .'Wow do these people have some crazy fetise or something?' I thought in my head. "And you must be Edward Elric the FullMetal Alchemist its a pleasure to meet you, sir!" They both said saluting to Alphonse thinking he was the FullMetal Alchemist instead of Edward who was on the ground with a sad anime lines around him.

"Um... Ross, Brosh thats the FullMetal Alchemist not him." I said pointing at Edward and I patted his back "Its okay everyone makes mistakes Ed." I said. "Oh we're sorry we thought you'd be having all metal on you but you're quite short." Brosh said "Huh!?!" Edward said turning his head around giving him a death glare which scared Brosh alitte "Umm... you shouldn't call him thats because he gets mad easily." I said with a sweatdrop on my head.

"Well should we have baby-sitters with us?" Tina said "Of course not! We don't need any!!" Edward yelled walking away to the Central 1st Branch "Wait you're an open target for Scar, if he see you around!" Ross said trying to make Edward come over. "Wait we have a car!" Brosh said and I draged Edward to the car even though he was struggling out of my grip.

_____________________________________________________________________________

While we were in the car Ross and Brosh kept on staring at Alphonse "What are you two staring at?" Tina said "Well... we want to know why is Alphonse in that armor." Ross said pointing at Alphonse.

We turned at each other thinking about something "Its a hobby." we said and they looked at us not beliveing a word we said then I saw the library up ahead which was destroyed thanks to Scar.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Should I tell you guys that we saw this coming?" I said with a sweat drop on my head when Edward picked up a ashed book. "Well I'll give you guys a hint. Go to somewhere that books are retrevied from." I said scratching my head looking the other way when they were looking at me surprised.

"Wait you mean-!!" they said "Yep!" I said."Alright! At least you said something to get us the info!" Edward said getting into the car.

______________________________________________________________________________

I was outside of the other Library with Tina because we were not with the State so we couldn't get in. 'Geeeez.... they should at least make us go inside instead of waiting out here.' I thought in my head than snapped out of it when I saw the others coming out.

"So we have to go to a girl who her name is Sheska right?" I said with a grin on my face. "How'd you know Miss Snow?" Ross said looking at me "Eehhh... its a talent." I said getting into the car.

____________________________________________________________________________

When we got there we were knocking on the front door "Hello! Is Miss Sheska here?" Brosh said knocking on the door. "Well it seems no ones home." Ross said "Well you can't say that." I said opening the door. "Wait Miss Sno-" Ross said but stoped when we saw alot of books all pilled up together "Wow! Now thats alot of books!" Tina said pointing at the books than we heard someone said 'Help me' under the books "AAAAHHHH!!!" we all yelled and quickly were digging into the pile of books.

"Did you guys find Sheska yet?!?!?" I said digging under a pile of books then one secound I saw a tower of books going to fall onto me "OH CRA-" I was cutted of when the pile fell on me than I blacked out when I saw everyone started to dig me out.

_____________________________________________________________________________

I woke up in me and Tina's room that I have to sleep in now because for now we're sleeping in Central. Than looked out the window it was night "What just happe- Oh yeah..." I said rubbing my head remembering when the pile of books fell on me.

"Hey you're finally awake?" Tina said coming into the room. "Yeah but I still have the head ache when that pile of books on me. Also I'm getting hit in the head alot here!" I said than Tina was laughing at me.

"Hey! Whats so funny?!" I pounted "Well its true that you get hit in the head alot here." she said. "Thats true and we have to wait three days now since Sheska have her photographic memory to copy down all the book's words she read, when she was reading Tim Marcoh's book *sigh*" I sighed having to wait three days for it to be completed.

____________________________________________________________________________

**Three days later.....**

I was waiting at the library for the others to come because I wanted to get there early because I wanted to get there first once they got there. "Man.... making a lady wait! *sigh* I guess boys can be boys...." I sighed than saw them coming. Than we started our research to figure out the stone which was so hard!

**Five hours later....**

"Ugghhhhh..... this is so hard..." I moaned looking at a recipe on how to make a cake to breack out the code to make a Philsopher's Stone. "Come on! You have to do something Taylor!" Edward said then I went back to reading which was so boring.

'Ughhh... This is so boring its not even funny. Oh well... at least I'm not getting hit on the head anymore.' I thought waiting for the day to come which will be very hard to tell the boys.

Than Hughes came into the room "Hey there guys! Hows the research?" he said "Well if you say boring myself to sleep than yes." I said then knocked my head on the table. "Wow you must be really tired, Taylor." Hughes said "Yeah I'm getting bored too." Tina boredly. "Well why don't you two just tell us the ingredeint of making the stone?" Edward said which caught my attention of what he said.

"Well I can't tell you because if I do then the anime will be all ruined then something will happen. If I tell you whats going to happen than we have to say hello to Hell." I said plainly which they were all frigten of what I said. "O yeah! If you lost all the jail records things than you better go to Sheska's." I said bordly than I picked up my head and saw everyone looking at me surprised "What? I watch alot of this anime so I'll let you guys have alittle bits of spoilers." I said than puted my head on the table. "Thats a great idea!" Hughes said leaving "I'm going too because I think I know what you are talking about." Edward said than went out the door with the others. "Oh yeah! We'll leave all the rest to you Taylor!" Tina said leaving me in the room. "What?!?! You're leaving me doing all this by myself!?!" I yelled and they left me.

"Awwwhhhhh..... this sucks..." I said than I got a note and wrote down 'Dears Ed, Al and Tina I'm going back to my room because this is going to be too much for me. So I'll be leaving.' I was done writing. Than gave it to the libraian saying that give this to my friends if they ever come back.

_____________________________________________________________________________

**A few days later....**

'Its been three days know and I kinda get how to make the stone surprising from the recipes. But how the hell am I going to keep up with all this!?!' I thought in my head than putted my head down on the table 'I think one little nap will be okay with them.' I thought. "Dammit!!" Edward yelled which made me lost balance on my chair and I fell over with the book in my face. "Ughh... what is it? I was just in the middle of taking a nap..." I said rubing my eyes geting up.

"Did you knew the ingredeint are living human beings!?!" he yelled which caugth me off surprised. "Whoa hold it! Don't go blaming things on me! Even though I knew what the ingredeint was, you shouldn't get angry at me!" I said backing alittle. "BUT YOU KNEW!!! You knew what the ingredeint was and now you have to tell us why!" Edward yell. "Please calm down Ed. Even th-" Tina was cutted off by him. "No! She didn't tell us what would happen to Nina and now this!" he said sadly.

"....I'm going back to my room a get some rest..." I said sadly going out the room. "Yeah! Leave when its all going to be your fault of what you didn't say!" Edward yelled which made me really sad. "Wait! Miss Snow!" Ross said coming after me "Don't come after me. He'll never forgive me of what I knew." I said still walking away.

_____________________________________________________________________________

**The next day....**

Today was quite hard for me because I didn't want to see Edward mad at me so we mostly stayed inside and I wore a purple big sweater and a short black skort. "Come on Taylor! You honstly can't stay in here all day because of what Ed did!" Tina said I looked at her than puted my head down. "Ohhh.... you little brat!" she pounted than went out the door.

"Well at least I don't have to hear her bickering at me." I said than she came back and draged me out the door. "Hey! What the hell are you doing?!" I yelled "Hey is for horses young lady!" she comented "Well you're a young lady too!" I said "Oh shut up! And make up with Ed!" she said.

When I got in the room I saw Alphonse behind the couch that Edward was on it looking up at the fan "Ummmm.... Ed?" I said with my head sticking out the door. He didn't say anything when he looked at me with his eyes all dull and turned his head the other way. "Oh. Okay... I'll leave you to think." I said sadly closing the door behind me. "Come on Taylor! Just talk to him and everything will be okay!" Tina said trying to make me go back in there. "No. He doesn't want me now." I said going back to my room.

**During the night....**

I was still in my room looking at the moon out the window 'I am so upset that he's so mad at me. Why can't he just forgive me? I want to talk to him again but... I'm too upset to do it..' I thought in my head. "I should talk to him and I'll try my best for him to talk to me..." I got up off my bed than heard a cup breack.

"Al.... I'm sorry for making your brother upset..." I whispered than went downstairs to see them.

I was up to the door but I couldn't go in somehow. "Why can't I go in? Is it that I'm afriad to confront him and be shouned again? Yeah maybe...." I said than went back to my room.

"You're coming with me missy!" Tina said than draged me out the room again "How many times have you been doing this Tina?" I said trying to keep up with her. "Oh shut up and lets get to the boys." she said and we got there. "Lets just hear what they're talking about." I said than we puted our ear's near the door. "Thank you, sir. Leave it all to us!" Ross said in there. Than the door opened "Whaaaaaa!!!" me and Tina yelped when we fell into the room.

"What were you two doing near the door Miss Snow and Miss Topaz?" Brosh said "Well umm.... you see....." I was getting all nervous. "Its okay. I'll forgive you." Edward said which made me happy "Really?!? Yay! That means you don't hate me anymore?!" I said. "What? I was just shocked thats all." he said than I jumped on him than gave him a hug. "Awwww.... thanks Ed!" I said cheerfuly. "Awwww... how cute! They're a couple." Brosh said adoringly which made me realize of what I did than quickly stoped hugging him. "Hey! Thats was just a friendly hug! Thats not that sort of hug!" I said blushing. "Okay what ever you say Miss Snow." Ross said grabing Brosh out of the room.

"So.... we're going to the 5th lab, right?" I said looking at them and they nodded. "Knew it!" I said than they made a little rope from their blankets and we got down. "Okay its my turn!" I said than went down the rope it was riping alittle "Aw come on! This wasn't suppose to happen!" I said than it ripped when I was just near the ground. "Waahh!!" yelped than got caugth by Edward on time. "Thanks Ed! And lets move out!" I said and we were tiptoeing to lab five.

____________________________________________________________________________

When we got there it was heavily guarded "Damn! This isn't good!" I said than we went around to see is there was anyway in. "Okay I think we're screwed if we don't find an entrance quick!" I said looking at the wired fence than saw Edward on top of a wired fence wall and with Alphonse over it. "Ummm... this is quite hard if you have only flesh on." I said than claped my hands to make the sharp spikes into like a little latter. "And you guys didn't think about us? Now thats rude." Tina said and we got up the wall.

"Okay how are we going to get down?" I said looking down how deep it was than Tina jumped down next to the boys. "Hey! Thats not fair! You guys are bigger than me and I can't even jumped off this!" I pounted "Okay just jump and I'll catch you." Tina said. "Okay but you better not let me fall!" I said than jumped off and got caugth by her. "Wow... so you weren't lying." I said with a sweatdrop on my head. Than we were thinking of a way to get in will I was thinking too "Okay lets get in that way!" I said pointing at the air vent. "Thats a great idea Taylor!" Edward said than got Alphonse to give him a boost to get in it "Okay you all will stay here because I don't want any of you getting hurt in here." he said than left us.

"Thats mean! I'm strong enough to take those things on what ever you're talking about! Okay Alphonse give me a boost and don't question me okay?" I said than he gave me a boost into the vent.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Ugghhh... whats with all the cob webs in here? I'd be perfect for a haunted house in here." I said while crawling. Than I heard someone yelling "Teehee Edward must a called himself small." I said than found the way to get out. "How can this get any easier?" I said than got down. When I walk to a corner I saw traps going out which was a good thing I wasn't in them. "Ohhh... now that sucks." I said than went over to Edward when he got out of the falling to your death in spikes. "Yo!" I said "What are you doing here?! Its dangerous in here you know!" he said than he acidentily set off another trap which I knew was a big boulder. "Okay! You made us both screwed and I better get out of here quick with that boulder coming." I said seeing the boulder.

"WAAAHHH!!! You saw this one coming too?!" he yelled while we were running away from the boulder. "Yeah you can say that." I said plainly. "Oh yeah w-" he was cutted off when we both triped and I wasn't paying attention one bit when I was running like hell. "Oh no!" we both said and we both rolled to each side of a corner. "Its a good thing that we're small right?" I said "Yeah you're right. Even if I was normal size I wouldn't be able to dodge it." he said than he looked furious. "Dammit! I'm getting sick of this!" he said then claped his hands together making the whole areas into concret. "Well at least we don't have to worry about getting hit by the traps anymore." I said while we were walking to a door.

When we opened it and got in than it closed on us. We saw an armor guy with a sword "Eeeppp!!" I squecked and hid behind Edward. "Who are you?" Edward said to the guy in the armor. "My name is 48." the guy in the armor. "48 huh? Catchy." Edward said than I quickly hid behind a piller for them to fight. "Well I see your female friend knows what going to happen right?" 48 said looking at me. "Yeah I think she know whats going to happen!" Edward said than trasmuted a blade on his auto-mail hand. Than they started fighting 'Man this is getting strict! I better give him a hand... if I can.' I thought in my head than claped my hands making a big hammer which I made light for me to carry. "Hey steely! Fight someone with more meat on their bones!" I yelled and swung my hammer at 48 but he dodged it on time and cuted it in half. "Oh crap!" I said than he swong his sword at me and I barly missed and it cuted me near my side "AAAHH!!" I screamed holding my wound. "TAYLOR!!" Edward yelled and quickly went to my side "Its okay... just don't stop fighting him because of me. I can... heal it don't worry." I said than claped my hand and I healed myself alittle. "There! All better! And that guy in the armor is like Al." I said looking at 48. "Oh ho! Now you have quite a girl with you! Knowing what I was is quite impressive young lady!" 48 said showing his blood rune which was a differnt symbol than Alphonse. "Well lets fight then child." he said covering it up and they strarted fighting.

After a while when they were fighting Edward was getting more tired any kept on getting cut alittle when he was faceing 48 "Come on! Thats just not fair! Why can't I fight?!" I yelled behind the piller. "Well I don't want you to get hurt you idiot!" Edward yelled while he kept on dodgeing the hits. "Well now thats quite some words for your death child!" 48 said while slicing. I was much paying attention while I saw them fighting 'Why does he want me to keep hiding on the sidelines when he fighting two soul att- Oh crap!' I thought in my head than saw Edward holding the 48 which he was the head in his hands. "Ed! Look out!!" I yelled when he saw what I meant he got cut on his side. "Hey! That was a cheap shot!!" I yelled behind the piller "Well I had to save my older brother young lass." the younger brother said. "Well if there are two of you than I'm joining in the fight too!!!" I said than claped my hands together to make long sword "Wow I just thought of a long sword in one of my games and I have this..." I said awing at my sword. "Well you should stop looking and start fighting!" the older brother said and his younger brother started to attack me. "Waaahhhh!!! At least you should give me a warning!" I yelped and started to swing my sword at him. "Leave her alone!!!" Edward yelled and I was pushed out of the way. 'I can't watch!!!' I thought in my head than heard metal breack than I saw the upper part of the body of the armor on the ground.

"Is it over?" I said going over to Edward "I won't let you defeat me boy!!!" the younger brother yelled which freacked me out. "Ahhhh!!! Stay dead will ya?!!?" I yelled hinding behind Edward. "Hey um... is there a third brother or something?" Edward said poking the lower part of the body with his foot "No." me and the other brothers said."Well you two should finish us now." the older brother said "Yeah just make it end already." the younger brother said bordly. "What?! Why can't you two just live?" Edward said "Well do you honsitily belive that the people out there will think of us as humans?" the older brother said. "Yeah Ed. Even if they go out there. They won't be treated as humans even if they are killers." I said "Well I don't care! Those two are humans the same like Al!" he said. "Hahahaha!" the older brother laughed "Brother?" the younger brother said. "Hehe! You think of all the bad things you did. We still say you're human right?" I said smiling "Hahaha! Yes my lass even when we did horible things you still think us as humans its just such weird words from you!" he said.

When I got up "Okay le-" I was cutted off when there was like a earthquake "Waaahhhh!!!" I yelped and fell on the floor. "What was that?" Edward said getting up "Ummm... Ed to tell you the truth that was a bomb." I said scrathing my head with a anime sweatrdrop. "Yes she is right. There are some around the place if that one explosions then others will come on too." the older brother said. "Well we better get going before more will go off." I said putting my hands behind my head "Yeah but how are we going to carry him?" Edward said looking at the other brother that was on the ground. "Don't worry just kill me and get going." the younger brother said bordly. "Well why don't we put your older brother on you again?" I said picking up the head. "No! Don't do that I don't want to be stuck with him again!!!" the younger brother yelled. "Why not?" Edward said getting the older brother out off my hands. "Wait we can get the Philsoper's Sone and we can fix you up! Come on! Don't do it!!!" I yelled "No I can't go out there even if I was back in being human and then I would of been killed." the younger brother said having his hand on the blood rune. "Brother.... I'm going ahead." he said than Edward threw the other brother on the ground trying to pull the hand away from the rune. "Wait!!! You're going to let you're little brother do this to himself!?!?" he yelled "Yes. He was happy when you called him human." the older brother said. "Yeah even he'll be happy when he'll be reborn into something else that will be human Ed." I said picking up the head. "WHAT!?!? ARE YOU CRAZY!?!?" Edward yelled than fell off when the younger brother destroyed his rune. "Rest in peace." I said praying "Why did you let him die?" Edward questioned "Listion stop what you're talking about and move foward. Don't think about the past just think about the future." I said when I stoped praying. "...Fine but you're staying behind." Edward said. "Huh?!? But why!?!" I yelled. "Because you'll get hurt up ahead." 48 said "And I said that you should stay back when I told you to outside." Edward said than picked up the head and walked away. "Well exscuse me for being weak and you're auto-mail is going to breack too!!!" I pounted. "Yeah what ever its just a lie so that you can come with me." he said closing the door behind him leaving me behind.

"Stupid Edward for leaving me behind not knowing what will happen..." I pounted kicking a skull into the wall. "Yeah that was stupid of him to leave you behind." I heard someone familer. "Wait!!!Envy!?!?" I gasped and spined around to see him. "Well its been quite a while kid. How was it when I choked you last time?" he said smiling evily. "Well it was horrible you palm tree head!" I said. Than he got pissed at me "Why you little brat!!" he said angerly looking at me. "Hey! What are you do?" I said backing away of what I said. "I'll just knock you out alittle thats all." he said coming over to me. "No! I'll cal-" I was cutted off when he kneed me in my gut. "KAAHH!!!" I groaned falling to the ground when I eyes were fluttering closed. "Well that will keep you busy." Envy said when everything blacked out.

______________________________________________________________________________

When I woke up I saw alot of prisoners around me "Huh? What the hell happened?" I said looking around. "Well we saw the Blood-Iron Alchemist came in here and threw you in here saying that you were a spy from an enemy force." one of the prisoners said. "What!?! I am not a spy!!!" I yelled. Than I heard people panicking about something than I saw a man in another jail suit who I looked closily at who was J. Kimble. "Hey! What are you doing to that man!?!" I said quickly coming over "Oh! I'm just making him into a bomb so I can get the hell out of here." he said when the man was looking all funny looking. "Wait yo-" I was cutted off when the wall exploded. "Wahhh!!!!!" I screamed when the floor was colasping. When I fell to the ground rocks were on top of me which was a good thing that they were not crushing me. "Hello? Is anyone going to help me out? Hello?" I whimped under the rocks. 'Please don't tell me that no one can hear me...' I thought sadly in my head having anime tears running on my face. Than I pushed the rocks off me so I can breath.

"Aaahhh!!! I could barly breath in there...." I panted on top of the rocks than saw everyone looking at me. "Huh? What did I miss being under that pile of rocks?" I said looking at Tina who was tied up next to Alphonse who's legs and arms were chewed off thanks to Gluttony. "Hey! Tina when were you the Dansel of Distress?" I said looking at her. "Yeah just shut up already!!" Tina yelled at me. "I can't belive you people tryed to make me turn Taylor into the stone!!" Edward yelled. "Well she was one of our human sacarfices so we had to use her." Lust said which made me angry at her "Hey listion yo-" I was cutted off when I fell off the pill of rocks. "Owwww!!! Well this sucks getting my head hit every time I'm here!!" I pounted than saw Edward looking down sadfuly. "Hey! What with the sad face?" I said going over to him. "I don't... I don't know what to do..." he said sadfuly "Hmmm... Oh yeah!! EMBRACE FOR IMPACT!!!!" I yelled and hid behind him. Than everyone looked at me if I was crazy than a kaboom!!!! I saw Scar came in "Hey long time no see!!!" I said cheerfuly at him "Well it seems you're here too." Scar said looking at me. "Okay lets get everyone to safety Ed!!" I said helping him up. "Okay!!" he said when he was running over to get Tina and Alphonse he steped in a pile of that red petrified red water than his body started glowing blue. "ED!!!" I yelled trying to keep my stance when there was wind blowing hard and than spikes were coming out of the ground some of them sorta hitted me which I was gashing blood alittle. Than I saw Armstrong, Ross and Brosh coming out of the entrance "GUYS!!! ED STEPED IN SOME RED STUFF AND HE'S MAKING REALLY CRAZY STUFF!!!" I yelled. "MISS SNOW DO SOMETHING TO CALM HIM DOWN!!!!" Ross said getting Tina and Alphonse because Tina was looking pretty weak. "WHAT?!?! ARE YOU CRAZY!?!?" I yelled "YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN CALM HIM DOWN!!!" Ross yelled picking up Tina. "WHAT!!?!?!?" I yelled than thinked for a minute. "Fine I'll do it I guess..." I said than went over to him to hug him like what Ross did when she was in the anime. "Its okay... you don't have to be scared anymore I'm here." I said in a mothering voice "Mom..." Edward said blacking out than the blue energy from his body started to faint down and he was back to normal. "Well at least I don't have to worry about getting hurt from those things for now..." I whispered. Than Tina got out of Ross's grip and ran over to Alphonse "Hey Al are your okay?!" she said trying to pick him up. "Yeah I'm okay. But I'm more worried about brother." he said looking at me and Edward.

Than there was another explosion "Awww... crap!! We have to get you guys out of here before this whole place collapse!!" I yelled trying to hold Edward up which he was kind of heavy because of his auto-mail. "Miss Snow let me hold him." Armstrong said getting Edward out of my hands and took Alphonse too. "Okay! Lets move out!!!!" I said while we were running out of the building before we would become pancakes.

__________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey! You look kinda tired Miss Snow." Brosh said while we were running. "No it nothing." I said which was true that I was tired from all this running around and loseing almost all my blood. "Lets stop here!!" Armstrong said putting the boys down than destroyed the wall which was in our way than picked them up. When we got out people were claping when we were retrived and I saw some of the prisoners got out except Kimblee who wasn't here which I knew joined Greed when he got out of his curse or what so ever with other chimera people who I will be seeing soon. "Hey are you sure you're okay Miss Snow?" Brosh said looking worried at me. "No I'm o...kay...." I said than fell on the floor exhausted than heard people calling me. 'I'm so tired its not funny when you're facing two armored brothers and homunculi.' I thought in my head when I drifted to sleep.

____________________________________________________________________________

**Okay I worked really hard on this or else I'll call Hell Girl from one of my anime to make you go to hell!! =D**


	16. Chapter 16

**FMA chapther 16 Real or Fake?**

When I woke up I was in a hospital bed "Huh? What just happened?" I said looking around the room then a nurse came in "Oh! You're awake!" she said. "Yeah I'm awake... Hey do you know what happened to me?" I said "Oh yes! You were knocked out like a little boy I saw who was more injuried than you also you had alot of injuries so the amount of blood lost may have made you faint." she said. "So I was knocked out from the amount of blood lost?" I said looking at her and she nodded. "Well I better go see how Ed is doing..." I said geting up but the nurse stoped me "Hey! What do you think you're doing!?" I said "I can't let you get out of bed with those injuries Miss Snow!" she said which made me upset then had an idea. "Ugghhh... fine I can't stop you for trying to make me better." I sighed trying to make her follow with my act. "Okay. You better stay here for those injuries of yours to get better." she said walking out of the room so I can do my chance getting out of bed to see Edward. "I don't hear her footsteps anymore so the coast must be clear!" I said getting out of bed but it hurted when I was getting up because of what happened at the lab "Owowowow!! Ugghhhh.... this sucks being all injuried from what happened at lab five..." I whined and got dressed in a long white shirt and black pants to cover my wounds so I won't go back into my room.

Than I got out of the room and was looking where my friends were "Maybe I should ask one of the nurses here so I can find the room faster." I said going over to a nurse. "Hey nurse can you tell me where Edward Elric's room is?" I said then she turned over to me "Oh! His room is all the way to the left then turn to the right and you're there at room 136." she said which she was really kind to do. "Okay thanks." I said with a wink than went to the left "Make sure your little boyfriend is okay!" she said charmingly "He is not my boyfriend!!" I yelled then went to his room.

___________________________________________________________________________

When I opened the door I greeted them "Yo!!" I said and they all stared at me surprised "Why are you up Miss Snow?!" Ross said coming over to me. "Well you see I had to put on these clothes so I won't be sent back to my room with these wounds to show that I was a patient." I said laughing nervously. "Miss Snow I am sorry but this is punishment for doing what you did!" Ross and Brosh said "Huh?" I said then got slaped on the face. "Ugghhhh... why am seeing stars....?" I said dazingly spinning around alittle then fell on the ground "Hey! I think you hited her hard!" Edward said on the bed trying to get up. "No, sir! You're still badly injuried of what happened at the lab!" Brosh said trying to put him down gentlely.

Then I started to stop seeing stars and said "Yeah. I'm badly injuried from being attacked by those guys and from what happened to Ed too." then realized of what I said and quickly puted my hand to my mouth saying noting else. "No wonder you don't look so good..." Edward said sadly with his head bowed down sadly. "Hey!!! Don't do that!!! I don't want you to be sad of what you didn't mean to do to me at the lab!!!" I was anime panicking getting all worried of what he did on acident.

"Listion... I don't want anyone to cry of such minor details... Remember that I said that I don't want any of you guys crying?" I said going over to him "Yeah... I still have that picture stuck in my head when I slaped you and you ran away. After that, you got all hurt for what I did to you..." he said sadly griping on his sheets terrofied of what happen when he just started to be a state alchemist. "Sir!? You slaped a lady!?" Ross and Brosh yelped surprised of what he said. "It was a long story..." I heard Alphonse voice across the room then I saw him all ripped up. "Hey... please don't look upset Al..." I said going to him bending on my knees to be at his eye level. "But... What happened to you was so scary and sad that I felt like I wanted to cry badly of seeing you all bloody even on the floor and the wall..." Alphonse said sadly. "What... Did you say 'All bloody'?" Brosh said looking scared of what we were talking about. "Yes. Do you remember Barry the Chopper?" I said looking at them and they nodded then I saw Alphonse head lower very sadly. "Well you see I was badly hurt by him of when he cuted me up even my heart was beating fast..." I said scared remembering of the pain he gave me and Ross and Brosh looked at me amazed.

"Yeah even me and Tina were crying when we thought you were dead... I was sad, confused, angry and shocked of what happen to you of what he did to you..." Edward said sadly. "Yeah I was scared as well. By the way. Wheres Tina?" I said looking around the room. "Oh! Miss Topaz went out to get you some flowers to make you feel better." Ross said smiling "Yeah... She's like a big sister except she kinda mean to me." I said then the door opened with a doctor and a nurse next to him.

"There you are! We saw that you were out of you're room so we were looking for you like crazy because of you're injuries!" the doctor said then the nurse grabed my hand dragging me with her. "Please stop talking with you're friends and boyfriend and quickly get back in bed!" she said which made me and Edward blush. "Listion how many times do people say that I'm his girlfriend when, I AM NOT!!!" I yelled with anime anger marks on my head. "Stop struggling or else you'll open your wounds and you won't be able to heal quickly!" she said which made me stop and follow her to my room and I was puted down for rest.

____________________________________________________________________________

**Half an hour later....**

"Arrggg!!! I'm getting so annoyed of what people always say about ma and Ed!!" I said with vain marks on my face and blushing. Then heard someone come in and it was Tina with a couple of flowers. "Oh! You're awake!" she said giving me the flowers. "Listion I'm not gonna' die so you know so don't get me flowers for death." I said putting the flowers on the table next to me. "I felt like you were going to die but I'm surprised that you're alive, Teehee." she giggled "Yeah 'Tee, hee' my ass." I said angerly at her for what she said. "What a minute! You promise that you wouldn't do any comenting back at Resembool!" I realized of what she did. "OH well... you see... Bye!" she said and quickly got out of the room.

"AH! Get back here!!" I yelled but she was already out of my room and somewhere else. "Okay I think my little Tina or I would say big Tina is in Ed's room. So she better not do anything funny in there!" I said then went near the door and saw some nurses near the door so I wouldn't get out. "Damn! This is annoying, sure I'm suppose to get better but theses are just minor injuires now how am I ever going to get back to the others?" I said looking around the room to see if there was anyway to escape out of and I looked at the window "I may be crazy but the window is the perfect escape!" I said.

Then I got my umbrella and backpack going near the window "Now how am I going to get on the roof?" I said searching trough my bag and found a grapling hook "It was a good thing I have this." I smiled laughing nervously. Then I threw it at the top of the roof and it got hooked on to something "Alright! Now I have to do is get up there!" I said then started climbing the rope and finally got on the roof without being seen by doctors or nurses. "Pheeww... its a good thing I didn't get caught!" I said then got my stuff going down to the others.

_________________________________________________________________________

"Hey guys! Sorry it took me long!!" I said cheerfuly coming into the room then I saw Winry in "Oh crap!" I yelped. "You idiot! You almost got yourself killed!!!" she yelled hitting me with one of her wrench which hurt like hell 'Now I know how Ed feels when he gets hit...' I thought in my head. "Don't tell me! So you're here to fix Ed's arm which got brokened while we were being out right?" I said rubing my head where she hitted me. "Yep. You're were always the one who always give out the answers, Taylor." Tina said sitting on the floor. "Huh? Wheres Al?" I said looking at the spot he used to be at. "He went up on the roof for something thats all." Edward said. "Oh! I totally didn't see him when I climbed up on the roof!!" I realized.

Then got hit on the head again by Winry "OW!!! Now what is it this time!?!?" I yelled having an anime bump on my head "YOU CLIMBED UP ON TO THE ROOF!?!?" Winry yelled which was sorta scary when she did that. "Well... the nurses wouldn't let me out. So why don't I try climbing out of the window?" I said plainly and she hitted me again on my head again. "OW!! Winry!!! Do you want me to have a mindgrain!?!" I yelled "YOU CLIMBED OUT YOUR WINDOW!?!?" she yelled. "Fine I'm outta here!!" I sighed then ran like hell when I got out of the room upstairs to the roof when I heard Winry yelling to call me back.

_____________________________________________________________________________

When I got on top of the roof I saw Alphonse leaning on the wall "Hey! Whats with the sad face?" I said noticing his sad expression. "Oh its nothing..." he said sad like he was hiding something which I knew about.

"Okay lo-" I was cutted off when a nurse opened the door and grabed me "Ah.. crap I'm gotta caught!" I whined and was draged back to my room.

___________________________________________________________________________

**fifteen mintues later...**

"I hate it when I'm always caught dammit..." I muttered when I was eating my food and I was all better but the doctor didn't want me to get up. Then I got off the bed and went near the window "Man... that doctor thinks I'm still w-" I was cutted off when I heard someone smacked someone else. "Alphonse!!" I yelled and got my umbrella and backpack near the window. "Wait till I get m-" when I got my stuff on I saw Alphonse jump down and started to run away.

"Thats it! I'ma jumpin' even if it means breacking a couple bones!" I said and jumped out the window to use alchemy to help me float down to the ground with my umbrella. "AL!!! Wait up!!" I yelled and started running after him.

___________________________________________________________________________

**Couple hours later....**

I was running around trying to find Alphonse but it was hard 'How could I lose a seven-foot armor around here!?' I thought in my head while it was raining. Then I came across a sewer "This better be the place where the Isbalans are or I'll be screwed." I said going into the entrance and when I got in someone grabed me. "Hey! Get the hell off me!!!" I yelled which when I saw the persons eyes that were red 'An Ishbalan!' I thought in my head looking at him.

Then he took me to the elder which I knew Alphonse will be with "Hey! Where are you taking me!" I acted trying not to know where he's taking me "Shut up! You're going to the elder. He'll know what to do to you!" he said dragging me. When we got there I saw Alphonse, two little boys who I knew were Rick and Leo, Scar and the elder. "Sir! I brought this girl who knew where we were." he said throwing me to the ground. "Taylor!? How did you- Oh yeah I almost forgot..." Alphonse said realizing how'd I got here. "Well we meet again." Scar said looking at me "Well you seem hurted as always." I said with a sweatdrop on my head. "Oh! Hey kid you might want to see if you still have your necklase on." I said pointing at Rick's chest "What! Its not there anymore!!" he said looking at his chest which he used to have from his mother. "Its noting. Just don't get all panicking with that thing gone." Leo said annoyed which I knew he thinked his mother abanded them which I knew she didn't. "Okay! Lets go find the necklase where he was last at." I said getting up grabing Rick when we were going outside. "Wait! Wait for us!" Leo said with Alphonse, Scar and the elder following us.

When we went near the place where Rick was at last "Hey is this it?" I said picking up the necklase which I knew what it looked like. "Yeah! Thanks lady!" he said when I was about to give the necklase but was stoped when some people grabbed us. "Dammit! Its a trap!" I yelled and one of the men putted his hand over my mouth to make me stop yelling. 'Does he actually think he can make me stop yelling?' I thought in my head and bitted his hand. "OW!! You little brat!" the guy said then hitted across my head which made me blacked out.

___________________________________________________________________________

When I woke up I was tied up next to Rick "What... happened?" I muttered then found a bucther knife next to my head "Well we meet again my little pretty meat!" Barry the Choper who was now in armor. "Don't tell me that you're in armor to Barry." I said acting surprised "Yes! Thanks to you and your boyfriend I wasn't exacuted." he said which made me blush and have anger vains on my face. "Would people stop saying he's my boyfriend!?!?" I yelled at him which made everyone in the room back away alittle. "Well wh-" the leader was cutted off when the wall was smashed opened by Scar.

"Hey! Took you long enough." I said then quickly got out of my ropes which I knew when Tina tied me up once. "Okay now to untie you!" I said untieing Rick "Hey y-" he was cutted off when we were almost gotten shot at. "Hey that almost hitted us!" I yelled while we were running out of the house.

When we hid behind a tree we then heard the battle started "Crap! What are we going to do now!?" I yelled and Barry came out of nowhere out of the sky and came down at me and Rick but just missed us and he cutted me alittle. "Damn! That was a cheap shot!" I said making Rick go somewhere that was safe and healed myself. "Well it seems that you learned a good alchemy while I was gone." Barry said "Yeah and I learned this!" I said and trasumted a bastard sword. "Geez.. you don't kid around girl!" he said and started to attack me. "Take this!!!" I yelled jumping into the sky but not so high and almost cutted him while we were fighting. "HA! That this little girl!" Barry yelled and sliced my sword out of my hands "AHH!!!" I yelled when he was about to slice me.

Then something blocked me from getting hurt "Huh?" I said and looked up and saw a big wall. "How long are you going to stare?" I heard Edward voice which made me happy "Ed!!" I said and quickly went to his side. "Did you tell Al?" I said worringly "Yeah I did and he's dosn't hate me, which makes me happy." he said smiling which made me happy as well. "Will you two stop being lovey dovey!?!?" Barry yelled. "What you'd say?!?!?" I yelled and I kicked him when he came right at us then he was flying into the sky. "Wow I didn't know that I was that strong!" I said then placed my hand to my chest and felt something.

'Huh? What Rick's nec- Oh no!' I thought then saw Barry about to fall on the leader of the people who took me and Rick. "RICK LOOK OUT!!!" I yelled and sheilded him when knifes came out of the leader's weird backpack thing and one of the knifes stabbed me in my chest but thanks to Rick's necklase it only hurted my chest alittle. "KAA!!!" I screamed then fell to the floor because the knife hurted me but it was a good thing it didn't go into me my eyes closed on how much it hurted.

"NOOO!!!" I heard my friend's voices 'Man... this hurts but its a good thing I'm alive.' I thought in my head then opened my eye seeing everyone around me looking very upset then when they sawa me alive they looked relifed. "I'm glad you're alive lady and thank you for protecting me!" Rick said and I gave him his necklase which was opened showing a picture Rick, Leo and their mother with also some weird looking ball. "This was eye medcine for you're mother because she couldn't see so well." I said giving the necklase to Rick and were all looking at me surprised. "Just be glad that your mother was trying to protect you guys." I said then got up dusting off the dirt on my pants. "Thank you lady!' Rick said smiling "Hey! My names not lady its Taylor Snow!" I said walking off back to the other Ishbalans.

__________________________________________________________________________

**The next day...**

I didn't get to see the other Ishbalans go because it was early in the morning and I was in Edward's room having a baggy white sweater and a yellow skourt on. "So we're going to over here to get the stone right?" I said pointing at the map where we were going but Winry gasped about what I knew where Rush Valley is.

"Winry don't get all excited about where we're going." Tina said leaning on the wall. "No! Look where you stop a before!" she said pointing at Rush Valley. "I always wanted to go there can I, can I?!?!" she yelled jumping up and down on the bed. "Come on! Can I come too Ed!?!?" she said kicking her legs hanging on to Edward's coat. 'Man she sure gets really immature when she wants something.' I thought looking at her. "NO! We're not on a vaction Winry!" Edward yelled "Oh! Come on! Lets have a little relaxation for a while Ed!" Tina said smileing "Yeah there better be ice cream there too!" I said cheerfuly like a buzzing bee.

"You and sweets these days are going to get you sick one day girl." Tina said with an anime sweatdrop on her head. "Okay I give up!" he yelled and me, Tina and Winry yelled hooray.

____________________________________________________________________

When we got to the train station we waved good bye to the others like Brosh, Ross, Gracia, Elicia and Armstrong who kinda weirded me out when he was crying with those weird pink stars on him.

'Man I almost forgot about what happened to Hughes he was a nice guy... Envy I'll never forgive yoou, you bastard.' I thought sadly looking out the window. "Hey! Is anyone in there?" Winry said bonking on my head "What is it? I was just think!" I pounted looking at her. "I said do you want some pie from Gracia?" she said letting me have a slice of the apple pie. "It would of tasted alot better if it had ice cream on it..." I muttered "Huh?" everyone said looking at me "OH! Nothing! Nothing at all!" I said looking out the window when I was done with the pie. 'At least when we get to Rush Valley I get to see their teacher! *giggle' I thought in my head while giggling in my head knowing what will happen once we get there.

________________________________________________________________

**Okay I work my ass off for things and this one was kinda hard to think of.**

**Well give me a thumbs up if this is good! (Does a chibi anime thumbs up to you!) =)**


	17. Chapter 17

**FMA chapther 17 She comes.**

When we got to Rush Valley Winry was all crazy when we saw the auto-mail everywhere 'I can't belive this girl getting all wacky.' I thought in my head. "Hey guys can you give me some money to see if there are any ice cream shops here?" I said looking at them and they nodded giveing me a few bucks.

"Oh! Do you guys want any?" I said about to leave "I'm not hungry." Tina pointed out "Eh... No." Edward said "I can't eat any." Alphonse said "Sorry not intrested." Winry said and saw some more auto-mail and got all fliping out. "Hmph! Fine if you guys don't want any then there'll be more for me! *bleehhh*" I said sticking out my tounge and ran to get me some ice cream.

_________________________________________________________________________

**Half an hour later....**

I came out of the ice cream store eating a strawberry ice cream "Well I better get back to the others so I can get something else than ice cream." I said walking off but when I was walking off I felt like I was being followed by someone. 'I don't like what this feeling is. Why do I feel like I'm being followed by someone?' I thought in my head suspisiously while eating my ice cream.

When I went past an alley I heard someone call me "Huh?" I looked around looking who was calling me "Over here little girl!" I heard it clearer on who was calling me which was a man in a cloack. "What do ya want? Do you want any money? Sorry because I spent it all on ice cream. So why don't you go get yourself a job." I said then ran off and he ran after me.

"Oh come on little girl why don't you just give a little money?" he said while chasing me "No! I said go get yourself a job you hobo!" I said while running and eating my ice cream. "Oh! Why you are so cold-hearted?!" he yelled "Yeah, yeah now go already!" I said almost done with my ice cream. "Well why don't you give me some money girl from the other side of the gate?" he said when we stoped in a alley "Yes! And you have a friend who is the same as you and two brothers who gave themselves a horible sin!" he said which I was done with my ice cream and I was angry.

Then I picked up a garbage can that was close by and threw it at his face like Edward did in the manga "You better watch what you say next old man!" I warned him and trasmuting an axe from a pipe getting almost close to him. "Yes I'm sorry miss! I shouldn't of made you mad... lets just sit down and talk about this." he said then something slaped the axe out of my hand "OW! What the hell!?" I said then saw a tail on the man 'Oh yeah! This is one of Greed's pawns or friends.' I thought realizing who he was.

"You won't get away from me lizard man!" I said and claped my hands together making a wall when he was running away. "Not bad on the alchemy but..." he said and climbed up the wall 'Damn! I forgot he's that he can do that like other lizards!' I thought in my head. "...Your alchemy is nothing to the FullMetal Alchemist and this is alot weaker!" he said when he went down the wall he some how destroyed it when he got over it. "Weaker!? Nothing like his!?!?" I got very angry and claped my hands fixing it up and made a hole for me to get through. "Wait till I get my hands on that lizard man and I'll give him hell from me." I muttered while looking for him none stop of what he said.

__________________________________________________________________________

**Night time...**

I was looking for him and I couldn't find him at all "Damn...*huff* *pant* I should a... go back to the others." I panted and was walking back to the others and realized it was night. "AH! Its night already!?" I said looking up in the sky. "Man... my life sucks..." I whined and went back to the little hotel that they were at but I was really tired. I then fell on the ground exhausted "Wahh... I so tired and hungry from chasing that guy... Ed... Al... Tina... Winry..." I muttered from exhaution.

"Huh? Hey what took you so long?" I heard Tina's voice and I picked up my head looking up to her. "Huh? Who are you talking to little girl?" I heard a woman's voice then saw a pale looking woman in a little coat which I knew was Izumi Curtis. "Teacher who's near the window?" I heard Edward's voice shakingly because of what Izumi did to them. When I was looking at them, then my stomached groweled and I got all swirly eyed and my head couldn't hold up any longer then I was all on the ground again with an empty stomach. So I fainted with starvation and everyone was freacking out.

______________________________________________________________________

**This morning...**

When I woke up I found that I was on a train "Huhh? What happened?" I said tiredly yawning and found Edward and Alphonse tied up "Hahaha! Did Izumi tie you guys up?" I said just waking up. "Dammit I can't belive she took my state watch and someone didn't tell me about this!" he said looking at me when I was next to him. "Well who was that woman any way?" Winry questioned "Winry she's the woman that came to Resembool who taught them alchemy." I said rubbing my eyes.

Then she started to think what we were talking about while Edward and Alphonse were getting out of their ropes that Izumi tied them up with. "Oh yeah now I remember!" she said just remembering it 'I can't belive she forgot something that was important on how their alchemy got better!' I thought in my head then saw the boys out of the ropes they were in.

"Alright! Lets get out of here you guys!" Edward said grabing my hand and Alphonse grabed Tina's which me and her were blushing when they did that but they didn't realize it.

When we got out the door "Ummm... E-" I was cutted off when we fell on the floor with a thump when Edward got hit by his watch. "Nyaaaa! Ed!" I yelped picking him up when he had a red mark on his face and was swirly eyes also drooling. "Brother!!" Alphonse yelled going to his brother's side "You two never learn do you?" Izumi said coming in with her husband Sig. "Oh! Hi Mr and Mrs Curtis." Tina said from the door we were in. "So you must be the girl that fainted from starvation. I'm sorry for what these idiot boys for doing that to you." Izumi said apologizing for what the boys didn't do but she thought they did.

"No! You don't have to be apologize of what they didn't do! I was just lost in Rush Valley and I didn't had any money on me so I couldn't get any thing to eat." I said while Edward was slipping out of my arms but I pulled him back up "Oh! No wonder you fainted from starvation." she said realzing of what I said. "Okay so t- AHH!! ED!!! Your drool is getting on me!!!!" I was yelping because his drool got on my neck. "EDWARD!!!" Izumie roared and kicked him out of my arms and hited the wall. "Nyaaa!! You didn't have to do that Izumi hes still knocked out already!!" I was panicking when he got kicked by her.

______________________________________________________________________

**At Dublith....**

When we got there Edward was awake and scolded by Izumi when he drooled on me when he was unconsious which he blushing when he didn't mean to do that to me.

When we were walking in the town Edward and Alphonse looked scared out of their minds when we were here "Ya scared of what shes going to do to you?" I said next to Edward and he nodded his head. When we came arcoss a house a cute little girl came over to Izumi and I notice the cat which was Cheko 'Thats the cat that was going to give birth to those little kittens later but...' I thought in my head. "Hey! How long are you going to keep stareing at that cat, Taylor?!" Tina said distance away from me with the others. "Hey!!! You guys should of waked me up when I was just standing there looking stupid!" I said angerly catching up to them when we were going to Izumi and Sig's house.

When we got there I saw a man with a bag over his shoulder and I knew it was Mason "Hey there you guys!" he greeted when we got there. "Hey there Mason!" Edward greeted "Hey there Ed! Well looky here it looks like you grew a little taller when the last time I saw you!" Mason said while patting Edward head. "Hehehe yeah he still likes to piss me off." Edward muttered which made me giggled. "Hi there Mason." Alphonse said "Is that you Al? Well it looks like you went through a heck of a growth spert!" Mason said and Tina giggled. "Hey when did you two got girlfriends?" Mason said slyingly "WHAT!?!?" me, Tina, Alphonse and Edward yelled. "Oh! Sorry I got a little confused because you guys never traveled with female companions before." he said which made me and the others blush. "Ahem... My name is Tina Topaz." Tina greeted "I'm Taylor Snow." I said with a wink "Well its nice to meet you two." Mason shacked our hands and we went inside.

__________________________________________________________________________

When we got inside I was eating alot of food because I was so hungry from chasing that guy around "Stop that you're going to give yourself a stomach ache." Izumi warned but I wasn't paying much attention to everyone because I was so hungry. 'Wait till I'm done with this I'll be able to get my revenge on what that lizard bastard did to me!' I thought in my head and heard a crash sound which made me jump. "Err... ummm... hey Ed! Why don't you and your brother show me how good your alchemy is?" Mason said and everyone went outside. I looked at Izumi sadly 'I feel bad that she can't have children anymore...' I thought and went outside.

When I got out I saw Alphonse tramute a little horse scupture from the ground it was Edward's turn but some boys came over to Izumi when she came out 'These must be the kids that Izumi train to be alchemist I think...' I thought in my head then saw them going off to play again. Then the little girl I saw before came running over to Izumi "Hey what is it?" I said looking at her because I knew what is going to happen but I didn't want to be suspisious to Izumi "Its my cat Cheko!" she said and we were running over to her house and saw a dog barking at the cat on the roof.

Alphonse scared the dog away which was funny "Never come back here puppy!" Tina yelled when the dog was running away. Then Edward was quickly climbing on the pipe "Be careful please!" I warned when he was going up the pipe. Then I heard something rolling off the roof and saw a kitten just about to fall then Edward claped his hands making a big hand to catch the kitten. "That was a close call..." I said and went up the pipe and saw some kittens and also the mother cat. "Ummm... guys we have a problem here!!" I yelled and got the dead mother cat and her babies also the one on the hand that Edward made. When I got down I gave the kittens to Winry and the cat to Izumi. "Is Cheko broken somewhere teaher?" the girl petting the dead cat 'Poor thing... dosn't know what death is at this age the same with those boys when they were young...' I thought sadly in my head and picked up the cat from Izumi's lap "Lets go." I said walking "Huh?" Tina said confused "Lets give this cat eternal rest when we dig her a grave." I said and walked off with the others.

____________________________________________________________________

**Afternoon on a hill...**

We were all on a hill with the buried cat while the little girl was crying for her dead cat and I gave her the kittens that the mother gave birth to and understand what she was suppose to do. When the others left it was just me, Tina, Alphonse, Edward and Izumi which I knew what was going to happen which was going to be painful. "Even a woman like me that can't have children its hard to tell them about death." Izumi said waving good bye to the little girl. "Ed you have auto-mail on your right arm and leg. Al you don't have a body do you?" Izumi said turning to them and I quickly hid behind the tree with Tina.

After when we got to the tree we saw Izumi beat up Edward and Alphonsd because of what they did when they tried to bring their mother back to life. "I don't get it why she is beating them up when they gave up their own bodys to the gate." Tina said looking at Izumi beat them up "But theres one thing that is weird why am I able to trasmute without a circle if I didn't give any thing up for exchange for doing alchemy on my own?" I muttered looking up in the sky then saw the fight all over. "Can we stop hiding now?" Tina said behind the tree "Yes and lets go home." Izumi said and we went back to the house.

______________________________________________________________

**The next day...**

When I woke up it was morning "*yawn* Wheres everyone?" I said getting dress in a red tangtop and a white short pants. Then looked out the window seeing Mason working. "Hey! Mason where is everyone!?" I yelled "Oh hey! You're awake! Well the boys had to cool off at Yock island for a few days and they'll be back so you don't have to worry." he said and went back to work.

"A few days huh? Well that going to take long when I don't have them around..." I muttered looking up into the sky. 'I wonder if I'm going to see the boy? If this is the anime.' I thought in my head then went downstairs starting to wait for a few days to past by.

__________________________________________________________________

**Few days later....**

Its been a few days and Izumi went back to the island to get the boys "I wonder if they're going to get that boy." Tina said looking out the window "Yeah. If we see Wrath this going to take some time for him to remember." I said bordly looking at the ceiling lying on the bed.

Then we heard the door open from downstairs "They're back!" we both said happily and went down stairs.

When we got there we saw Izumi holding a young boy in her hands, Edward looking at the boy suspisiously, Alphonse worried and Sig. "Hey! Who do we have here?" I said coming over to the young boy and he got scared by me. "Hey! I'm your friend. Please don't be scared." I said panickly and he started to stop being scared alittle. "See you don't have to be scared." Izumi said in a motherly voice "Why don't you get him into some clothes before he gets a cold." Tina said and Izumi nodded and leaded in the boy upstairs. "Hey do you two know who he is?" Edward whispered to us. "Sorry but we can't tell ya' yet." I said going outside thinking that this boy was another with the homoncli.

______________________________________________________________________

**Okay I'mma done here and I'm going to watch some anime.**

**Not this but something else but maybe this. (^.^)**

**(Is in a chibi form infront of the T.V watching some anime) Okay bye~!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**FMA chapther 18 The Homonculi.**

My friends were very suspisious of this boy who dosn't know his name but I thought he wasn't suspisious at all. "Hey, why do they have to be so suspisious of that boy Tina?" I said in our room "Maybe its because of that he dosn't know anything and his arm and leg are a differnt color to his whole body." Tina said bordly looking out the window watching Mason play with some of the kids.

"Well yeah his arm and leg are different because of what he is right?" I said very seriously "Ohhh! Now you're getting to somewhere intresting!" Tina said impressed. "Its quite weird that I didn't lose anything, but still how am I able to trasmute without a circle?" I said wondering what I did to get to use alchemy on my own "I don't know! Maybe your body was useless for taking anything from it." Tina said sarcaticly. "Harde har har. It was so funny that I forgot to laugh!" I said angerly with an anime anger mark on my head.

"Well I don't know what to care about more, you on how you can use alchemy without a trasmutation-circle or the boy that we know who he is." Tina said looking up at the ceiling wondering what was more important.

Then the door opened alittle showing the little boy from before "Umm... hello what do you want sweetie?" I said in a nice way. "I was wondering if we can play." he said "Oh! Do you want to play... umm... hide n' go seek?" I said happily coming over to him. "Sure! How do you play?" he said jumping up and down wanting to do something 'Hehe... he's like my little brother when ever he wants to play something with me.' I thought in my head looking at him. "Well the rules are simple, all you have to do is hide in the house somewhere so I can find you so it can be your turn and if its someone's turn to find the person they have to count to 40 got it?" I said joyfully "Okay! That makes me hide and you have to find me!" he said running out of the room. "Are you serious Taylor!?" Tina questioned "Yeah he like another little brother." I said plainly "Yeah... you can play now." she said sadfully because sometimes we miss home.

Then I started counting until I got to 40 "Okay here I not and here I come!" I yelled searching the house looking for him. "Hey why can't you tell me about anything about that boy?" I heard Edward's voice behind me "Well I'm sorry but I can't because something really bad will happen if I did." I said angerly. "Well you don't have to snap! And why are you playing with this brat any way?" he said suspisiously. "Oh, we're just playing a little hide n' seek." I said plainly "Yeah do what ever you want with him but if he hurts you or the others then he has to pay the price of hurting you guys. And please, don't get yourself killed." he said walking away. "I can't belive you're that suspious of that boy Ed!" I yelled "I just don't want you to get hurt, thats all." he said going out the door.

"W-what?! Dosn't want me getting hurt!?" I said blushing of what he said then thought for a minute 'Geez... That Ed! He thinks that I'll get hurt from this kid! Well I'll know when its safe or not when I'm around him!' then went back playing. Then I found the little boy in the closet "Hey! How'd you find me?" he said looking at me "Well you see I play this game alot so I know where good places to hide sometimes." I said trying to make sense to him. "Ohhhh... I think I know what you're talking about!" he said realizing of what I'm talking about. After when we were done playing we ate diner and went to sleep.

_____________________________________________________________________

**That night...**

I woke up hearing some annoying noise "Arrghh... what the hell is going on?" I said getting out of the bed and opened the door hearing the nosie was coming from downstairs "Grrrr... Its the boys no d-" I was cutted of when something grabbed me from behind. "NY-" I was about to scream but a hand was put to my mouth to make me stop. "Shhhhhhhh... Be quiet! We don't want to wake the others up do we?" Tina said behind me realizing it was her "Oh t-" I was cutted off when I heard someone scream kicking something opened. "Izumi." we both said tirdly. "*Yawn* I'mma going back to sleep." Tina said going back to bed. "I'm just going to check on the others..." I said walking downstairs.

When I was going to the boy's room "I remembered something... its a hole I s-" I was cutted off when I fell down the hole that was infront of the boy's doorway. "NYAA!!!" I screamed and landed on something. "Hi everyone hows it going?" I said sleeply "Ummm... you know that you're sitting on my brother right?" Alphonse said worryingly looking at Edward under me "Hahaha! Thats funny do it again!" the boy laughed at Edward. "Sorry! I accidently fell down the hole and landed here!!" I said panickly getting off of him. "Yeah, be careful next time you're going when its night time, okay?" Edward said getting up. "Could you please get out of here sweetie with the little boy because I want theses boys to remember, not to do what just happen here." Izumi said cracking her knuckles which I quickly grabbed the boy and ran out of the room when I heard some beating in there.

After a while it was done I stuck my head looking if it was done "Are you done yet?" I said looking at the beatin up brothers "Yes, you don't have to worry to see more beating you know." Izumi said and me and the little boy came in. "You guys should watch out on what you do sometimes." I said sleeply taking the boy to his bed. "Okay night everyone!" I said going upstairs then heard the hole being fixed "Hehe.... those boys should watch out sometimes." I giggled and went back to my room and went to sleep.

__________________________________________________________________

**The next day...**

I woke up seeing Tina on her bed looking up at the ceiling "Hey! What are you so bored for?" I said dressing out of my PJ into a pink tagtop and a white skourt. "Well you should try opening the door." Tina said and I tried opening it but it was locked. "Well don't tell me that they're thinking that we'll do something to that kid right?" I said pointing at the door. "Yep and try opening it with alchemy because Izumi dosn't know that you can use alchemy on your own." she said and I claped my hand making the door opened. "There and we'll get to figure out whats going to happen now!" I said walking out of the room.

When I got out I heard a window shattered open "Oh no!!" I yelled and saw the boy jump out the window being chased by Edward. "WAIT!!! He's just a kid!!" I yelled then jumped out the window making me float down with my umbrella. "Wait up!! I can't catch up to you that far!!!" I said panicking then lost them while I was running. "Dammit!! Where'd they run off to?!?" I yelled looking for them for a while.

I saw the others on at roof that I had to climb "Hey! Look, its the girl I like playing with!!" the little boy shouted. "What? You mean Taylor?" I heard Tina's voice when I was hanging on the edge of the roof. "Can someone please help me?" I whined and picked up by the others "Thanks for savin' me!" I said cheerfuly. "Yeah. Me and Al are just going to talk alittle." Edward said and went alittle higher on the roof and they were talking alittle. "Hey. How'd they lose their limbs lady?" the boy said looking at me "Well its a long painful and sad story." I said sadly looking up in the sky thinking 'This boy who is one of the sins, is going to remember who he is.'

Then I snaped out of it when I heard some smashing "AHH!!! Whats going on!?!" I screamed and remembered when I saw Armstrong trying to get the little boy. "Hey!! Stop that!!" I yelled and he smashed the side that was close to us which the little boy was about to fall. "NOO!!" I yelled and grabed the boy but we both fell but got caught by Armstrong and he tied us up with his watch's chains "Hey!!! Let us go!!" I yelled and got picked up. "Hey!!! What are you going to do to them!?!" Edward yelled when he was coming down "The boy is taking under questioning." I heard a man's voice which was Archer "Archer!!" I muttered trying to not make him hear me "And this one seems to know something because its all over her face." he said and I was surprised on what he said. "Get your filthy hands off me!!!" I yelled struggling from his grip when he was taking us away. "Quiet you brat!" Archer said and hitted me on the back of my neck which made me black out when I was hearing Edward yell at Archer about something.

___________________________________________________________________

When was out someone was shaking me up "Nnnggg... What going on?" I muttered and saw Izumi infront of me "Izumi!!" I said happily and hugged her. "Its a good thing you two are okay, I was worried about you two." Izumi said and picked up the little boy then quickly ran out of the room. I looked at each side "The coast is clear!" I whispered and we quickly were walking then I heard Edward's voice. "Oh, Ed! We have to quickly get out of here before we get caught!" I panicked. "Yeah and teacher you know what this kid really is, right?" Edward said seriously "Do you honsetly think she wouldn't get it?" I muttered trying not to make a sound for them to hear me.

Then I heard the was exploted showing the guy in the cloack from last time and Kimbley, behind me was Armstrong and Archer. "Dammit! One problem after another! How many problems are there going to get!?" I yelled upset which surprised me when I complained. "Ahhhh... yes you're that girl from before I had to capture!" the man in the cloack which I realized and got mad. "Hey!! You're that lizard bastard who made fun of my friends!!" I said angerly and unconsiously claped my hands and made spikes coming towards Kimbley and the man in the cloack. "H-how are you able to do that!?" Izumi said confused when you're suppose to give something up to do that "Its a looooonnng story." I said bordly. "Listion teacher w-" Edward was cutted off when Izumi hitted him really hard in the stomach. "Ed!" I said worringly going over to his side. "Dammit!! Teacher!!" he yelled and chased afer her. "Oh boy! What ever am I going to do with you, Ed?" I said bordly "Well you should just stop following him and maybe be a sacrafice." I heard someone's voice behind me and I saw King Bradely which was really Envy. "Envy!" I said getting ready when I trasmuted a sword from the ground "Relax I'm not after you." he said and quickly went past me. "Huh? Wait!!!" I said running after him but he went pass me stealing the little boy "Give him back!!!" I yelled chasing after him but lost him when I past a corner of a hallway. "Grrrr.... this day is getting worst by the second!!" I said misarbly then heard some fighting. "Ohhhh...!!! What should I do!?! Find the little boy or help the other?!" I panicked then heard something cracking under me "Huh?" I questioned then the floor fell down under me "AHHH!!" I yelped and fell under it. "ARGGGG!!! This is the worst day that I woke up in FullMetal Alchemist world!!" I yelled and quickly got out of the hole and went back to the others. When I got there I saw Armstrong on a rock looking depressed then saw me and the others coming from both sides "Ahh!! The agony! That person is really your teacher!!" he fakly groaned holding the wrong side where his wound was "You do know that you're holding the wrong place where the wound is, right?" Tina said looking at him. "Well we can't stay here much longer because I'm still worried about Izumi." I said then rushed out of the building with the others behind me when we got on the train to Dublith.

___________________________________________________________________

**At Dublith at night...**

When we got back I was so beat that I imeditly fell on the couch to sleep alittle "Wake me up when something is going to get intresting." I muttered and fell asleep.

___________________________________________________________________

**At begining of Dawn....**

I woke up from when my neck was hurting from sleeping at the end of the couch then saw Tina at the other side. "Haha... this brings me back memories when ever we fall asleep when we ever hear endings of animes...." I said laughing alittle then realize that I had to remember about the boys. "Waaahhh!!! Tina wake up! We have to get to the others!!" I yelled waking her up quickly "Oh crap!!" she yelped and we quickly went out the door to Yock island on boat which we were paddlung quickly trying to get there on time.

_________________________________________________________________

**At Yock island...**

When we got there we saw the boy from before in different clothes now "Ah! Wrath!" I said then I quickly covered up my mouth on what I said and got hit on the head by Tina "You idiot!" she yelled.

"Ahh.. yes I remember you two! Its quite weird that everyone in the gate didn't took anything from you two, mostly you." Wrath said pointing at me. "H-how?" I said questioning him "Ahhh... yes I remember you two quite well! You two were screaming you're lungs out when we were just trying to make you two to pass the gate which was so annoying. So we had to shut one of you up by giving you alittle about the Truth so to keep you quiet from screaming anymore." Wrath said shocking me and Tina "WHY DID YOU TAKE US FROM OUR OWN WORLD!?!!" we yelled. "We thought that we wanted to see if you two can like it here so that we don't have to bring you back to you're own home. But you two are really fit to be here so you two won't never be able to get home!" he said which scared me alot from not knowing why we were here for and why I was able to do alchemy on my own and he was the one who told us all. "N-n-no!! What am going to do!?!" I said sadly droping on the floor.

"So you're the reason why they're stuck here!!!" Alphonse yelled charging at Wrath but I wasn't paying much attention to them when I was upset in my own thoughts 'Why!?!? What was I suppose to do when I couldn't figure out how we got here!?! But Wrath knows because he saw what happened... all of it...' I then got up. Then saw a big crack infront of me which I knew Izumi did it. "Lets quickly get her back..." I said helping Izumi up when the boys came back.

__________________________________________________________

**Back at Dublith...**

When we got there me and Tina were in our room for hours sad about what Wrath said. "Hey. We should get our stuff ready, we're going to leave any minute." Tina said getting her stuff because we will have to leave for a bit. "Well... we should be glad that we were able to meet the boys, right?" I said which was kinda good that we did get to meet them. "Heh! Yeah! You're right! We don't have to worry that we're alone because we have the boys with us!" Tina said brightly remembering the boys are with us.

After that we had to leave the place at night. While we were walking I said "You know we can always come back another time right?" looking at Sig when we got at the train station. "You two do know know that you can come back any time you know." Sig said "But wait! Didn't te-" Edward was cutted off by me "You idiot! You can see her any time as a equal like a friend!" I explained. "Argh... Dammit we have to tell teacher something!" Edward said and ran off back to the house. "Well we better follow them before they get they're selves killed." Tina said and everyone nodded in argreement when we went back to see what was going to happen.

When we got there we heard the boys come into the room begging their teacher to help them which was crazy and out of their minds from other people who are scared at her. 'Well we better be glad that we're going to stay here alittle longer.' I thought in my head and heard the begging stop. 'Well I better head inside and say that I'm going to sleep.' I thought in my head going inside. When I got in I knocked on the door being polite "Come in." I heard Izumi's voice which I was coming in. "Hey. Ummm.... are we going to stay here alittle longer?" I said looking at Izumi "Yes you are and you have to get my medicine tomorrow, too." she said which I fully understanded but the one I have to meet which she gives me the creeps are Dante who lived by going to body to body for 400 years. "Okay! I'm going to get some shut eye for tomorrow." I said going into the room I was in before to get some sleep.

___________________________________________________________________

**Okay I'm sorry it took so long because,**

**I love to play my video games and watch anime alittle.**

**I had to memorize where everyone was going in the anime.**

**(Tips for people who make storys.)**

**Think of you're story in your head clearly and you'll get things get done faster! =)**

**Oh Yeah!! After I'm done with this and another thing I think I'm going to **

**put myself in my story for fun and do things that I would do if I was ever with **

**these charaters. (^.^)**


	19. Chapter 19

**FMA chapther 19 Greed's caputering.**

When we all woke up we were all going strait to Dante's house to get Izumi's medicine from her which Dante was really the bad guy here. "Hey you guys. You don't have to be all upset for what Wrath said, right?" I said looking at them "Hmph! That little brat only got away because teacher didn't want him to get hurt." Edward said upsetingly because of what Wrath did. "Hey we're here!" Tina said looking at the mansion "Well lets see if anyone is home." I said knocking on the door then it opened showing a familer face. "AHH! Lyra!!" we said surprised at her except me and Tina who saw this coming. "Oh! Its been a long time has it not?" she said looking at us and invited us in. "You see I'm sorry when I almost hurted you from before because of my actions." she said apologizing of what she did four years ago. "Nah, it was noting. All you wanted to do is become a great alchemist thats all." I said bordly not thinking it was really important on what she did from before.

"Well I'm just going to look around for a bit, okay?" I said then went somewhere in the hallway trying to see if there was a little research lab around here somewhere. "Arghh... this would be alot easier if I had a map in the freakin' mansion!" I muttered looking around trying to find it. After a while I heard someone scream "Lyra!!" I yelled running down a hall then saw out the window Edward got punched in the face by Greed outside "ED!!!" I yelled quickly trying to find a way out of the hallway to get to a safe place. When I went past another window I saw Greed grabing Edward by his shirt "Dammit! Why must I do this?!" I yelled then opened the window quickly and floated down with my umbrella infront of Greed, Edward and Kimbley.

"Put him down or else!" I said looking at Greed "Taylor! Get away! You're going to get yourself killed!" Edward warned but I didn't pay much attention to him. Then I quickly went right at Greed and kicked his face. But when I did it I was the one who got hurt in the foot "Owowowo!!!" I said with one leg on the ground and one in the air which I hitted Greed's face with.

"Hehe! Sorry kid, but you can't beat me!" Greed said throwing Edward to the ground "Ed! Are you okay!?" I said quickly going to his side. "That was really mean!" I yelled looking at Greed angerly. "Sorry but I don't usally do this to women." Greed said and punched my face knocking me out on the ground next to Edward. "You bastard!!! You'll pay for doing that!!" I heard Edward's voice when I was being knocked out then heard someone laughing, throwing me over someone's shoulder when I finally blacked out.

________________________________________________________________

I finally woke up in a basement surronded by people who I saw in the anime with Tina and Alphonse tied up like the same like me. "What happened?" I said then finally woke up when I saw someone's head got hammered off right infront of my eyes. "EWWWHH!! Thats disgusting!" I said then saw the body coming up and the head was being restored from and it was Greed. "Now thats how you kill a guy." Greed said then looked at a man behind him that I didn't see because he was blocking the face.

"You are right. That really how you should kill a guy." I said and everyone realized I was awake "So the little girl is all awake now is she?" Greed said bending down to me. "You better keep your distance because someones coming." I grined and saw a door made from the wall then saw Izumi and Sig coming in. "And who the hell are you?" Greed questioned "PISSED OFF!!" Izumi screamed and I saw some of the men attacking her. While she was beating the hell out of those guys I saw a man in a coat which was Shou Tucker. 'Tucker... Why'd you do that to your one and only daughter?' I thought sadly in my head thinking about Nina. I then snaped out of it when I heard someone cough up something. "Izumi!!" I yelled then clapped my hands behind my back making the chains get off me making them into a hammer. "Stay away from her!!" I yelled but Greed swiped the hammer out of my hands and quickly grabed me and threw me to the wall.

My head was like spining like crazy when I hitted it against the wall 'Why am I seeing stars?' I questioned in my head then snapped out of it when I heard a wall exploted behind me seeing Kimbley with some men from the military. "Oh! Crap!" I said puting my hands up then saw Greed and his gang leaving with Tina and Alphonse. "Hey! Give them back!!" I said but got holded back when a military man was pointing his gun at me. "Sorry Miss Snow but you just let us take care of it here." he said which pissed me off. "But why?!" I questioned "Sorry but you have to come outside with us if you don't want to be killed." he said making get upstairs seeing alot of people on the ground killed my getting shot at.

When we got up they were questioning us if we knew anything which was so annoying "Listion! How long do you plan on making us wait here when my friend and his brother are caputered?!" I said looking at the man when me, Edward, Izumi and Sig were in blankets. "Sorry but so still have to wait here." the man said which made me angry because I get out of here as soon as possilbe. After a while Edward made a plan for us to escape with out getting caught by the other men then after when we made some dummies to take our place and we got out with out being seen. Izumi and Sig went another way out and me and Edward a differnt way out too by going under ground.

_______________________________________________________________

**Outside of the forset to Dante's house....**

When me and Edward found a way out I was glad being out of that place because it was really dark in there. "Well I'm glad that we're out of that mess." I said while we were walking in the forset looking for Tina and Alphonse who were tooken away from us. After a while in the forest we saw a light which was alchemy "That light is alchemy coming from Dante's house!" Edward said and we quickly were running over to the entrace of the house.

When we got there I was about to go go in but was stoped by Edward "Don't tell me that you're going to have me stay out here right?" I whined and he nodded which made me sigh. "Fine! But you better be okay in there or else I'll give you hell if you don't!" I said worringly at him "Yeah but you're not suppose to leave this spot untill I'm done on whats going to happen inside." Edward said and quickly went inside. "Please be okay alright?" I muttered while seeing him run inside.

After a while I heard alot of crashing inside which was pressuring me if I should go inside or not. "Come on! If I go inside maybe I'll heal Ed's wounds if they're any worst in there or I should just stay outside untill he's done." I said to myself thinking on what I should do. Then I just quickly went inside being all worried on Edward on whats going to happen.

____________________________________________________________________

**Inside of Dante's house...**

When I got inside I heard the fighting from the little library. When I got in I saw the old lady Dante dead on the floor sliced in half but she just faked her death to get into Lyra's body. When I saw them fighting I realized that Edward was all beatin up and his auto-mail was broken up "ED!!!" I yelled from the sidelines but he couldn't pay much attention to me because he was fighting Greed in his full Ultimate Sheild which was scary looking.

After a while when they were fighting I saw Edward sliced through Greed's chest which scared me alittle but I was still calm of what was happening. Then I quickly went to Greed and Edward when it was all done when Greed fell to the floor "Damn kid that was good." Greed said when he hitted the floor. "Ed... homonculi are born when ever an alchemist trys to bring back someone who is dead. But homonculi are weaken when ever they are close to the parts of someone who the alchemist tried to bring back to life, right Greed?" I said looking at Edward and Greed which they were both surprised on what I said. "W-why are saying this Taylor?" Edward said confused "Its because... I want you to... beat the others like me..." Greed said and threw up blood infront of us.

"Hehe... it was nice knowing you kids... see ya later..." Greed said closing his eyes when he lyed on the floor. Then he started to move weirdly into a little ball which freaked me out when I hid behind Edward when he did that. "Come Greed! You're just playing a joke right?!" Edward said panicking when he actully killed someone. "...." I didn't say a thing when he was getting all upset. "Come on I didn't kill you! R-right?!" he said looking at me but I shook my head and he was crying a scream when he hitted the floor when Greed was melting away. "Please don't do that it okay... its okay..." I said gentally hugging him on my chest while trying to make him feel better when he was upset when he killed Greed.

After when sun rise came when we were looking at the spot where Greed used to be then when we stand up we saw the others coming in and was shocked on how Edward's expression was. Then after that I told them about Dante and Greed which we build tomestones for them. "So did she tell you guys anything when she died?" Izumi said looking at the tomestones "Nope." I said sadlly because I have to wait to talk to Dante later after we get through some stuff.

When we were leaving on the road with Winry we had to say goodbye to Izumi and Sig the boys still are chasing after there own goal. After when we were leaving I was lost in my thoughts looking up at the sky about homonculi 'Well ones down and six more to go. But still why am I a sacrafice like Ed?' I questioned in my head while we were on the road.

_____________________________________________________________

**Okay I'm good at where they were but not on what they were saying!**

**But I'm almost done with this alittle so you guy have to hold your horse!!**

**I hope you enjoy my stroy like the other!! (*__*)**


	20. Chapter 20

**FMA chapther 20 Trying to figure out the problem.**

We were all waiting for the wagon to come so we can stop walking and start riding. I was mostly was thinking about on what Edward did to Greed which made me sad seeing him die even though he did kidnapped me.

'I wonder why he was so upset for killing someone even though he didn't mean to. I wish, I was the one who would do it for him even thought it will disruped the whole thing that Ed killed Greed.' I thought in my head then saw the wagon coming and we all hoped on to get a lift.

When we got on the man kept on yawning which was making me all sleepy which I was covering my ears for. "Will this guy stop yawning? Because that going to make me sleep soon." I said then heard another yawn. "I'm going to sleep!" I said then gathered alittle hay and fell asleep on it.

__________________________________________________________________

When I woke up under a train "Huh....?" I said drozoly then saw the others near a hole. "Hey...*yawn* whats going on?" I yawned then everyone looked at me. "Hey you're Miss Snow who saved me last time!" I heard Rick's voice. "Oh! Hey there! It looks like you're doin' well!" I blurted out then Leo got mad at me when I said that. "Fine!? Do we look fine to you?!?" he yelled which was making me panicking. "Hey! Keep quiet or else we'll get caught!" I hushed. "Well it looks like we have to give you guys some freedom." Tina said and we got the two brothers.

After that we heard something spraying out then we quickly went out of the bottom of the train to quickly get out. "Hey what are you guys doing here?" I heard Fuery's voice then saw Edward knocked him out "Sorry about that!" Edward apologized and some other soliders saw us.

"Hey guys!" we heard Winry's voice then looked over seeing her on a tractor. "Don't tell us that you stole that!" Edward said "No! Some guy's tractor was broken so I helped fixing it up!" she said pounting. "OK! Lets get on or else we're toast!" Tina said and we all hoped on the tractor. "Okay! Buh-bye everyone!" I said then heard Edward got hitted on the head by the motor and we were quickly driving off which was so fast!

"WAAAHHHH!!! WOO-HOO!!!" Tina screamed while we were driving off at full speed away from the soilders. "I'm not feeling to good!!" I shouted while holding onto the tractor which was really wild what Winry was doing on the tractor.

While we were on the tractor we slowed down alittle when we were far away from the soilders. "Hey girls, I think we shouldn't bring you along with us anymore." Edward said which surprised me, Tina and Winry. "WHAAA?!?" we yelled confused "We don't want any of you to get hurt while we're looking for the stone." Alphonse said and we all saw a train coming right at us since we're on a train track. "AAAHHH!!! Winry get out of the way of that train!!!" Edward screamed when me and Tina did a 'Hmph' at them when they were looking at us scared. "You two think that we can't take on alittle danger?" Winry said "We're going to die!!!" Alphonse said and Winry quickly dodged the train in the nick of time which was so crazy. Me and Tina were laughing when we saw the look on those boys when we almost got hit by the train.

_________________________________________________________

**At a camp....**

When we got there we had to hide behind some rocks not to get caught by any of the soilders there. "I'm going to see if anyone is coming." I said and quickly was sneacking around the site not to get caught by any of the people there. When I looked up from a rock I was hiding behind I saw Riza Hawkeye and some soilders there which was a good thing that they didn't see me because I would be in deep you know what going to happen to me."I better get out of here before they can sense me." I said and really queitly tiptoeing out of there trying not the get caught by them and I heard a gun shot which was a good thing it wasn't meant for me.

When I saw Winry, Rick. Leo and Tina they were caught by soilders "OH Crap!!" I said and I got caught as well behind me. "HEY! Let me go!!!" I screamed and I was letted go when I saw Hawkeye, Edward, Alphonse and the others there to get us out. "Riza!!" I said cheerfully and went to give her a hug. "Well it has been a while Miss Snow." she said smiling at me. "Well everythings now settled through." Tina said taking me away from Hawkeye "Whhaaa!! Tina! What is it this time!?!" I yelled when we went back to the tractor seeing if it was okay.

"Hmmm... it looks like we're getting close to the end right?" she said when we went near the tractor "Yeah... I have a feeling that I don't really want to go home..." I said sadlly griping on my chest remembering we have to go home too. "Yeah... I have the same feeling too that I don't want to go back home too." she said with a frown looking up into the sky. "... I wish we could fine a better explaination when we get home when we might of gone missing and have alot of work to catch up too." I said trying to make the sadness go away. "Yeah and everyone will be crying in relief that we got home." Tina sighed knowing that everyone will be going crazy when we go home. "Or maybe if we can't get home we can live here with the others right?" I said trying to make it a brighter side alittle. "Uh-huh. But what will happen when we have to go home saying goodbye forever to everyone?" Tina blurted out which made me caught off guard on what she said. "Well maybe everyone will get heartbroken mostly the ones we mostly were with..." I said sadly then saw the boys coming over. "Hey! Why are you two sulking here?" Alphonse said worrylingly to us which we had to snap out of it, quick! "Oh, nothing! We were just talking about when we find the stone thats all!!" I said waving my hands trying not to get them worried. "Well... when you guys left Winry wanted to go to Hughe's." Edward said which made us sad alittle in our heads and we all jumped on the tractor all saying goodbye to our friends here.

While we were driving off on the tractor it was quite fast that Edward couldn't control it so good. "Could you make this thing go alittle slower, please?!?" I yelled while holding onto the bars which was the only thing helping me stay on it. "NO WAY THIS IS FUN TAYLOR!!! WOO-HOO!!!!!" Tina yelled hanging onto a rope in the sky because on how fast the tracor was. "Get down or you'll get hurt Tina!!" Alphonse said really worryingly to Tina while holding on the rope trying to not make her get hurt when she lands. "Will you get that get that moron to get on or else she'll get herself killed." Edward yelled looking at Tina angerly than the road. "Ummm... Ed." I said poking his arm "What!?!" he yelled and I pointed at the cliff wall and he grabed me by my waist and Tina was grabed by Alphonse on the nick of time when we all got off it on time.

"Dammit is she trying to get us killed!?!" Edward said angerly "Ed! Can you please get off my chest please!?!" I said blushing when his chest was on mine "WHAA!! I'M SORRY!!!!" he paincked getting off my chest blushing when he was on my chest. "Hahahah!!! This was rich!!" Tina laughed and I quickly got up and hitted her head angerly. "HEY! OWWWW!!! What was that for?!?!" she yelled "It was for laughing!!" I anwsered. "Well you got really close to a boy and got kissed by one when you were almost going to die and was saved alot too." she blurted out which made me have anime anger marks all over my head. "Grrrrrr!!!" I was upset when she said that which was all true. "Damn, Winry!!!" we heard Edward voice and we quickly ran away from them just on time when the tractor exploted when Edward kicked it. When the smoke cleared we saw Edward's hair all fluffy and crazy which me and Tina couldn't hold it any more and we laughed at how his hair was. "AHAHAH!!! Oh, my god!!" Tina laughed when she hitted the floor laughing "So-sorry Ed! But its ju-just too funny!!! Hehehe, Hohohoho!!!" I laughed getting on my knees trying to breath. "Yeah what ever lets get going before you die out here." Edward pounted when we were walking a long way which was a good thing I had my umbrella for this because of the sun with Tina under it because she wasn't much with the sun like it was.

__________________________________________________________________

**At some random town...**

When we finally got to a town I was tired from all the walking "Whaaa... I'm so tired." I blurted out and fell onto the ground."Okay we may need alittle money for little Miss Snow since she's so tired." Tina said helping me up when we quickly got away on time when people were looking at Edward and Alphonse were fighting with alchemy.

When we found a nice cheap and tastly resterant we sat down and got ourselves something to eat. "Its a good thing we found this nice reserant right?" I said then saw someone familer over near a alley which the person went trough. "I'll be right back." I said and quickly went after the person "Hey! Taylor!" Tina yelled but it was too late when I went into the alley too. When I was going trough the alley I realized the person was Envy. 'Eeeeppp!!! Its Envy!! Okay it may or may not be a good thing to go after him but what the hell.' I thought in my head when I heard someothers voices which was Gluttony and Lust. 'Ahhhh!!! Not them in all places!!!' I yelled in my head when I saw them and was hearing on what they were taling about. "Well I'm just going to call Sloth about something and those two chicks." Envy said which was getting me scared on what he said. "Fine but it better be quick." Lust said "Lust why can't I eat those girls any way? I'm so hungry." Gluttony complained. "You idiot! Its because there a sacrafice too and we can't just beat the crap out of them to tell us more about the Philsoper's stone!" Envy said which was getting me almost having a heart-attack. 'I need to get out of here quickly!!!!' I screamed in my head and snuck out without being seen by the other homonculi or taked away.

When I got back to the resterant I quickly got back to my seat and our food got here when I just got back. "Finally you're back! I was getting worried about you!!" Tina said which she then started eating her food and I did too. When we were done I forgot all about that I afraid about what the other homonculi were talking about. "Well lets go around here for the time to pass by, kay'?" Tina said and we explored the whole town until it was afternoon.

When we were about to go get the boys outside of the townwe saw a woman with blonde hair and was a a motor cycle who was Marta. "Cool!! We get to ride on this!?!" Tina said jumping up and down wanting to get on the cycle any minute. "Sure if you're with them." she said and the boys nodded which Tina was with Marta on the back and I tramuted moter scoter from a junky old car I saw because it didn't look like it was much room for me in the back. When we were drinving off out of the town I was getting all upset when we were almost done here. 'Maaan... I wished I would stay here alittle longer.' I pounted in my head not listioning to the others.

__________________________________________________

**Sorry it took long because I was getting lost in my otaku stuff and I couldn't find my way out!! ("^.^)**

**Here it is!!! But I didn't want to take my time doing this all day so I'mma going to take a **

**break 'Kay?**

**Also I would of done the same thing as Tina when she was doing all the crazy stuff**

**on the tractor. =)**


	21. Chapter 21

**FMA chapther 21 The Big Trouble!**

While we were driving off into the desert it was getting dark and cold "Hey! Maybe we should stop before we all get cold!" I said while slowing down my scother. Then we all stop on the sand and me and Tina took blankets out of our backpacks and gave it to everyone to keep warm. Then we all sat on the sand tired of being up so late to get to Ishbal. "So... late... need sleep..." I muttered and fell asleep on Tina while the others were talking about something.

**In the morning...**

I was woken up by someone who was shaking me awake "Tina... let me sleep alittle..." I whined with my eyes still closed. "Heh... I'm not Tina." I heard Edward's voice which immeditly woke me up of what I didn't mean to say."Nyyyyaaaa!! I'm sorry!!" I apologized trying not to make him upset. "No, it okay. You were just tired thats all." he said rubbing my head which I was blushing on what he did. "*Giggle* I love it, when ever you guys get close." Tina giggled on the motercycle with Marta and Alphonse on the wagon."Okay! Lets get going!" I said and jumped on my scother and we drived off to Ishbal.

While we were driving I was getting bored seeing all sand around then any thing else. "Are we there yet?" Tina whined looking at the sand around her because she has nothing else to stare at. "We're already here." Marta said while we were passing some ruins. "This is really Ishbal?" Edward said getting off the wagon with everyone once we stoped near some ruins. "Man... This brings back memories of what happened here." I muttered remembering on what happened here which was really cruel. 'I couldn't belive the Pride would do something so horrible to the Ishbalans. But why couldn't they just forgrt about each other so they wouldn't go into such a horible war.' I thought sadly in my head remembering what happened. Then I snaped out of it when I heard Alphonse panicking when Marta was going into his armor to talk to him in private trying to remember of what happened more.

"Ewww... this is gross..." Alphonse whined "Sorry, Al. But you have to listion." I said and saw Tina looking kinda mad. "You're mad that Marta is in Al, am I right?" I whispered to her in a was to make her pissed off. "Grrrr!! Quiet you!!!" she said madly then we heard something crashed down. "Huh?! What was that?!" I panicked when I saw a big pile of sand. "Acutally what are you guys doing here?" Tina pointed out "Well you are all not suppose to be here miss." I heard a familer voice under the sand. "Then why are **you **here?" I pointed out and I saw them moving away under the sand. "Wait a minute... I think I remember those voices." Alphonse said and picked up the people who were in the sand which were Breda and Havoc. "Yo, everyone!" Havoc said when he looked at us. "Its you guys." Edward said looking at them. "Can we cut the chit-chat because I'm burning up here from the sun." Tina said grabbing out a fan from her backpack fanning herself from the heat. Then we went into a military car driving all the way to a base.

**At a base...**

When we got there we saw everyone there except Hughes because he died when Envy killed him which Edward and Alphonse didn't knew about. When we got something to eat me and Tina were gulping everything done on how hungry we were. "So you two are really that hungry?" I heard Hawkeye "Yep! We had to skip breakfast so I didn't care if I did." I said and went back to eating the food barely paying attention to them. After that me and Tina were shown to our new room to sleep at.

"Yay! We get our own room!" I said jumping up and down on my bed "Quiet down or else you'll wake up the neighbors." Tina said bordly lying on the bed. "But we have our own room!" I pointed out because we usally have to sleep on the ground in stead of a real bed. "I'm going to sleep... *yawn*" I yawned getting under the covers. "What?!?! Its like only 3:39 pm!" she said then she remembered something. "Hmmm... maybe I'll go to sleep too." she said and went under her covers.

_______________________________________________________________________

**Waking up at night time....**

When I woke up it was already really dark outside "WAAAHHH!!! Its really that late?!?!" I screamed and was quickly waking Tina up. "Come on!! Or else we'll be left behind!!" I yelled and she woke up already wide eyed and we quickly got dressed. I wore a white short summer dress with short white pants, Tina wore a red tagtop and black pants. So we quickly went out the door with our backpacks to catch up with the boys.

When we got there I saw Edward in disguised trying not to get caught on who he is in Liore. "Wait!! Take me with you!!" I begged trying to make him let me come with him. "Sorry but I have to do this alone." he said giving his state watch to Armstrong for safe keeping then got on the military car to drive all the way to Liore. "Grrrrrr!!! I can't belive he's leaving without me again!!" I pounted watching him leave. "Don't worry this will be alright Miss Snow." Amrstrong said patting my head then left.

After a while I was preparing my stuff to get to Liore alone. "I better leave before Tina can get me." I whispered then put a cloack on then went out the window quickly with my umbrella. Then I quickly went to my scother without anybody noticing and drove off to Liore.

_________________________________________________________________

**At Liore...**

When I got there I was hiding my face so that nobody can recanise me. "I forgot something important. Now what was it?" I said thinking what was I suppose to remember and realized someone was looking at me in a crowd. "Huh?" I looked on who was looking at me and it was Rose. 'Ahhhh!!! I better get out of here before she remembers me!!!' I thought in my head quickly getting away. While I was running away I heard some fighting from far away "Ohhhhwww.... should I help or find somewhere else to stay?" I questioned myself then heard some steam. "...Maybe I should figure out whats happening...." I muttered then walked to where I heard the fighting. But when I got there no one was there "Hhmmmm.... maybe I should acutally find somewhere else to stay at. If there is..." I muttered and walked around trying to find a place to sleep which was taking awhile.

When I was walking for a long time I couldn't find a place to stay at. "Hmmm... maybe I can stay in one of those ruined house..." I said and went inside on then got out my blanket and pillow to go to sleep. "This is going to take a while staying here." I whispered and fell asleep.

_______________________________________________________________

**A couple of days later...**

Its was pretty boring here because everything is broken down and nobody recanize me, when I was stay here for alittle thanks to my cloack.

At night I heard big explotions from far away "WHAAA!!! This is bad!!!" I screamed running away from the house and I was in with my stuff and went to where I was suppose to go when the place was going to be attacked by the army. When I was running I bumped into some chimeras which was bad. "Heheh... good little chimeras, nice little... chimeras...." I said having my hands infront of me backing away. But they were baering their teeth at me "Kill every last person here!!" yelled a chimera and they started attacking me. "AHHHHH!!!!" I screamed and a explosion was setted off infront of me which was a good and bad thing. "Oh crap!!" I yelled a ran away to the place where I was when I was here fighting Cornello here.

_____________________________________________________________

**In the place under the alter...**

When I ran inside and went into the place where the boys fought the chimera, all the people of Liore was here and was leaving into a hole to get out when Scar is going to make all the soilders into the Philosopher's Stone. 'Phewww... its a good thing I made it on time...' I thought in my head and went inside the hole. Then when I was about to go in I saw Rose, Edward and Lyra which was a bad thing so I use the cloack's hood to cover my face and head so they won't see me.

________________________________________________________

While we were walking in the escape route I heard some rushing water coming 'Ohhh... dear... this is not going to be a pretty sight.' I thought in my head with a sigh and some water came straight a me and the people. 'Ahhh!!! Well its a good thing I held my breath on time...' I thought in my head then saw Wrath. "Wrath!!!" I screamed in the water which wasn't so clear. Then the water disappered and I fell into the river below me.

"AHHH!!! This would be so useful if the wall was a little smaller." I said then was trying to climb up the wall but slipped right back in the water. Then I heard a baby cry "Awwhhh... not Rose's baby!!" I yelled and tryed climbing up the wall again but failed and fell right back into the water. "Dammit! How am I ever going to get up there?!!?" I yelled then heard Edward scream which was getting me all worried. "Ed!!! I'm coming, don't worry!!!" I screamed and tried climbing up the wall one more time and I successed. "Yes!!!!" I said cheerfully and saw Wrath charging at Rose with a spear. "Ahh!!" I quickly got up and ran over to get to Rose to protect her. But was pushed to the wall be Sloth with her water. "My, my I can't belive my boy has a pretty young girl with him." Sloth said which made me pissed at her. "Listion up you water hag! Don't you dare call him any of your child crap! Got it!?" I yelled. "And also you are also a yeller too." she said and was about to hit me again but someone grabbed me and we both dodged it together. "You moron! I said I was going to do this alone!" Edward yelled picking me up. "Sorry..." I said then saw Wrath coming towards us angerly "Don't you touch her!!!" Wrath yelled going to attack us because we are going to fight Sloth any minute. Then we both clapped our hands together and made spikes come out from each sides to stop them for killing us. "Now we get out." he said and we climbed out from the spikes and got out infront of Lyra and Rose.

"You two do know that it takes alot more than that to kill a homomculus, right?" Lyra said looking at us. "Well ahhh... any way its a good thing that you got your voice back right Rose?" I said looking at Rose with a smile. "Yeah, and thanks for your baby's cry too." Edward said which made her smile and huged her baby. "Thank you... you two." she said weakly and we guided all the people of Liore.

______________________________________________________________

When we got out I was seeing if all the people of Liore was here just incase if we forgot any that were alive. "Everyones here Rose!!" I shouted checking out the last person. "Thank you for helping Miss Snow." Lyra said and I looked around seeing that Edward wasn't here. "Huh? Where'd Ed go?" I said looking around "He went to stop the people of the army so that they wouldn't be sacrafice for the stone." Lyra said and I saw a bright red light. "Oh no!!" I yelled and ran over to where the red light was.

When I got there I saw Alphonse's chest plate opened showing a very bright light. "The stone!!!" I yelled looking into Alphonse's armor. "This is getting more and more, bad." Tina pointed out then we had to leave when she said that. 'Now we have to go to Resembool for hiding. This is not good at all.' I thought in my head looking up in the sky.

_________________________________________________________________

**This is how far I'm going to go now. **

**But don't worry I'll also do the movie too. Well I didn't like the ending since it was crappy.**

**Im almost done with this story... but I can't help it anymore once I'm all done with this!! (Does anime sobing on the floor because story is almost done.)**

**No!! I must keep with this and countiue my story!!! (Bes all super anime girl) D**


	22. Chapter 22

**FMA chapther 22 The Bad Memories.**

**While running in the desert...**

While we were running in the desert Alphonse was running faster than us which was pretty annoying when we couldn't catch up to him so fast. "Time out!!!" I yelled falling to the sand on my knees on how tired I was. "Huh? Whats wrong you guys?" Alphonse said stopping while running "Why!? Its because that you won't slow down for us!!" Edward pointed out which he was right. "So where are going to do since now we're fugitives?" Tina panted "Well what else? We're going to do something about the stone!" Edward said which was kinda making sense on what he said. "Yeah but still what are we going to do about once we get to have its powers. What will happen when we use it all up?" I said getting up knowing what will happen to Alphonse when we use up the Philosopher's Stone. "She does have a point. But if we use the stone's powers all up, Al will die!" Tina said sadly. "What!?!" the boys screamed but when they did, they bumped into each other something strange happened. A light grew bigger showing the Gate alittle which made me scared remembering what happened once we got here.

"What the hell was that?!?" Tina screamed seeing the gate again. "We must of seen a version of the Gate alittle."Edward said thinking that was the soultion. "But you must of opened it without you noticing." Tina pointed out which was true. "Well we better not touch Al or else something will happen." I said with my arms behind my back. "Yeah. Lets go to Resembool to figure out more details and for hiding from the military." Edward said and we ran all the way to Resembool which was a long trip which was very exhausting.

_____________________________________________________________

**A river to Resembool...**

When we made it to a river to Resembool I quickly got a quick drink from the water which was nice and clean. "Done drinking?" Tina said making me get up when I was done drinking from our long trip in the desert. "Well we all have to split up so we can cover our tracks better." Edward explained which seem like a good idea. "Right! Me and Tina will take that river over there and you guys take that river over here!" I pointed and we all split into teams getting to the Rockbell's house as quick as possible.

While we were going down the other river this one was going fast down since it had a little waterfall up front. "How long do we have to keep waking?" I whined jumping off a rock. "Do I look like an expert of rivers to you?" she said annoyed then we heard some crashes which scared the living crap out of me when I heard it. "Hold onto something if you don't want to fall in the river!!!" Tina yelled and she held onto a boulder which wasn't near the river and I was on the ground not holding onto something at all that was a stupid idea. Then when we heard the last and final crash I accidentily fell into the river since I was very close to it and this crash was really shaking.

"TINA!!!" I screamed in the river trying to get some air since the river was pushing me down instead of staying in one place. "TAYLOR!!! DON'T WORRY I'M COMING!!!!" Tina yelled trying to catch up to me and be careful trying not to fall in the river like me. "HELP!!! HELP!!!!" I screamed in the rushing water and I saw the others coming. "Don't worry!! I got you!!!" Edward yelled and claped his hand making a little wall infront of me so I wouldn't go near the little waterfall and drown. "Okay! Now someone get a rope!!!" Tina yelled panicking trying so see if anyone had rope on them. "I got some!!!" I yelled from the river and quickly got my backpack to get the rope and threw the end at the others to get me. "Okay pull!!" Mustang yelled and they pulled me out of the river.

"Waahhh!! I'm so glad that I'm out of the river!!" I said and claped my hands and the water fell off me. "Well we better keep a more better profile since you did fell into the river." Tina said and we all agreed and quickly went to go to Winry's house. While we were going to get to Winry's house we saw someone coming "Hide!!" I said and we all hid in a bush. When the person was coming from a distance it was Brosh. "Its Mr Brosh!" Tina said bending down more but when I looked closer he was doing anime sobing. "He's with us so you don't have to worry and why is he crying?" Winry said looking at Brosh. When he came over I poped up "Hey where's Ross?" I questioned "*Sob* Lieutenant Ross!!" he whined and we had to go over Winry's house to see whats going on.

When we got there we saw Ross with a man in some winter heavy like clothes which he was Hohenheim Edward and Alphonse's father. "Who is that man?" Riza said looking at him "Yeah but he seems really familer. What do you think Ed?" Alphonse said then looked where his brother used to be when he was running angerly at the person we were talking about. Then I saw him kick his father in the stomach making fall on the ground. "Damn you bastard!! You've been gone for 10 years and I see you flirting with another woman!!!" Edward yelled and Hohenheim. "That can't be... can he be!!" Alphonse said coming over to Hohenheim "Dad? I know that you might not know me in this but..." Alphonse was going to say something else but his father beated it to him "Alphonse its been a long time has is?" he said gently. I was lost in my own thought thinking about what happened when they were young 'Geeez... their father left them because his body was rotting so he didn't want to frighten his children because of it...' I thought sadly when they were just todlers. Then I snaped out of it when Edward hitted his father in the face "Ed!! Please behaive!!!" I said stoping him from hurting his father anymore. "Hey!! This dosn't involve you!!!" he yelled and then we started bickering which I was hearing Tina giggling alot at. "Well it seems you two get along very well." Hohenheim said which made us stop yelling at each other and blushed. "WHAT!?!?" we yelled and looked at each other and looked away. "Well why don't we go inside and relax?" Tina said and we went inside. "I'm not letting him get inside on what he did!!" Edward yelled which his father was looking sad on what he said "Hey!!! Thats very rude!!!" I yelled which I was right because Hohenheim went through enough already. "No, No. Its okay I'll stay out here." he said and sat down on the porch. "Hmph!!! Thats very rude Ed!!!" I yelled and went inside "What?!" he said and we went inside to relax and was telling what happen after that we all went to by sleep.

_____________________________________________________________________

**The next day...**

When I woke up Isaw Tina looking out the window for some reason "Tina? Whats going on?" I yawned looking at her. "We have to hide alittle so when the military try to find us so we can easily hide somewhere in the house to not get catched." she said and I got dressed in a brown pants and black shirt. "So how long do we have to hide anyway?" I said and looked out the window too but when I did I couldn't see Hohenheim anywhere. "Did he leave?" I said looking around to see if he was here but nope! "Well y-" Tina was cutted off when we heard some crashes down stairs. "....Ed's going to give us hell, right?" I said sadly because they finally know of Hughes's death.

When we got downstairs we were hiding alittle in the shadows not to get caughtby Edward when he'll scream at us any minute. "It'd be bad if we-" but then we were caught by Edward when he came over to us. "Why didn't you guys tell us that Hughes died!?!?" he yelled angerly at us but we couldn't help it when we couldn't tell him it. "Would you just grow up?! Thats in the past and we have to think about the future!!" Tina yelled which surprised us all in the room. "She's right! You guys have a goal and it has alot of obstacles so you can't stop and complain if its too hard! Just get up and use your feet damn it!!" I yelled at him. "Fine... I need to do something..." he said and left us. "Ed..." I muttered sadly looking at him.

_________________________________________________________________

**In the afternoon...**

I got worried about my friend so I went to his mother's grave to check that if he was okay. But when I got there he had dug up his mother's grave and was sitting there sadly saying he was sorry to his mother's grave. "You don't have to say that you're sorry Ed..." I said bending down next to him giving him a hug to confort him. "Thanks, but... we have to go..." he said and we got up and went back to the house.

When we got there Alphonse saw us wanting to know where we were "Where'd you guys go?" Tina said looking at us. "Ehhh... we just were making it seem that we were going up north thats all." I said bordly "Oh yeah. Someone also called on the phone too." Tina mentioned "Who was it then?" Edward said looking at Tina. "Oh that! That was just from the military thats all!!" Alphonse panicked. After when he said that we smelled food "Woo! Food!!" I said and me and Edward went inside to eat. After that we all went to sleep when we talked about a plan to get back to beat the Homunculi.

______________________________________________________________

**In early morning...**

I had to wake up in the early morning to change the color of my hair which I had to change it to black just like what Edward had to do. "Here's the color black to change your hair from Ed." Tina said then putted the black colored water or what ever on a little table for me to dye my hair with. "Ok here goes..." I said then clapped my hands on the black water and putted my hair in it. "There! How does it look?" I said getting up showing my black hair now. "Blacker then Ed's." she said looking at me giving me the disgise. "Hey!! Are you ready in there?" we heard Edward's voice from the other side of our door. "Just a minute!! Let me get dressed!!" I said and got dressed in my regular clothes and disgise clothes. "Okay ready!!" I said coming out having the boots I need to look taller with. "Well lets go." Tina said getting into her disgise which was looking like a plain old kid like disgise alittle older looking for her to put on.

When we got to the train station we had to get into the boots that was making us look taller "Okay bye Winry, bye Sheska!!" I said then we bordered the train put Alphonse in the back in the storage place in a weird statue. "Just wait here untill we get where we need to get." I said "Okay..." he replied. While we were on the train it was stoped by the military looking for us. Then we were trying to hide ourselves from them so they wouldn't see us. "Now listion. We are looking for two girl, a suit of armor and a draft." said a man behind us then I saw Edward getting mad at them for calling him small. "Easy, Ed. Don't get mad. Just wait until th-" I was almost done whispering to him when some of man said he saw a weird looking thing in the back which was really bad. "Okay you girls go ahead of me and Al and get to a place where its safe to be there for a bit." Edward said and we nodded getting off of the train and out of our disgises then quickly running from a safe distance so we can see if they're coming to us too. "Wait for it..." Tina said then we saw them running quickly away from of the military men chasing us. "Ok lets a go!!" I said and we ran as fast as we can to a hotel where we lost the military men when we sneacked into a town.

When we were there we were taking a break from all that running "Okay...*pant* I'm so tired of this!!" I panted on the bed in my own room lying on the bed. "Maybe I should take a little nap..." I muttered and fell asleep on the bed.

____________________________________________________

**In the middle of the night...**

I woke up when there was fighting coming from the boys room which made me realize it was the Homunculi here. "Crap!! They're here!! What do I do?!? What do I do?!" I said confusingly sitting on my bed holding my head. Then when I heard a window shatter it made me want to stay in bed for alittle to wait until they're done. "Maybe I should check on how Tina is doing." I muttered getting off of my bed and went to check on Tina in her room.

When I opened the door she seemed to be gone "Ugghhhh... just my luck!" I said then went to check out if the boys were in their room but they were gone. "Maybe I would look out the window just to be safe.." I muttered looking out the window and Wrath was there dead. "Great!! Now I'm all alone until that brat Wrath comes back to life!!!" I yelled then got my stuff going to where the boys are going to go. I had to ask everyone in town to see if they have seen a big breasted lady with a black dress and short little blonde teenager boy, but most people were asleep some people were awake when they saw them. "Okay thanks for telling me!!!" I shouted walking in the direction where they saw them running off to. But when I was going that way it was getting late so I had to get there quickly but I rather walk then run there there.

It was morning so I was really tired but when I was walking then I heard someone behind me "Taylor Snow!! You better tell me whats going to happen to my mommy or else I'll kill you!!!" Wrath yelled coming closer to me looking like he's going to kill me any minute. "Heh, well you better hurry if you ever want to see your dear mommy again." I explained and he ran past me running to the warehouse. "Well I know one thing. It looks like I missed some parts here..." I muttered then put my umbrella over my head seeing it was a clear day so what the hell. While I was walking through the woods I heard Lust screamed which made me jumped into the air scarying me alittle "I damn better get over there before it gets more intense over there." I said then started walking going to the warehouse. But when I got there I saw Lust dead on the ground I was going to go over to her when about Wrath leaves. When he did I quickly went over to Lust to see if she was okay "Lust!! Are you okay?" I said poking her alittle but when I did she was melting away. "Rest in peace... even though you didn't get to be human again, I'm so sorry..." I prayed over her melting body until I saw a blue light over near somewhere.

When I got over there I saw Sloth and she was looking all over green turning into the air so she can whisk away. "You shouldn't hold onto her Wrath. It's really stupid if you held on alittle longer." I said coming over to everyone "What do you mean!?!" Wrath yelled. "She's right." Tina said looking bordly at Wrath. "Well done everyone. Now clean up when everyone you all make a mess." Sloth said and Wrath quickly got away from her when he was burned "Good-bye Sloth..." I muttered praying when she was disappering into the air. "Mommy!! Mommy!!!" Wrath yelled then fell on the floor crying like a baby. "There there... don't be crying little one.." I said confornting him ever though he is a homunculus but he is still a child.

"Great job you guys!! You beated her." I heard Winry's voice then saw her coming over. "You're not Winry..." I said and got up infront of the boys. "Al!" Tina said and he ran at her which was acually Envy. "Al!! You're the only one that I loved!!!" she yelled which distracted him and Winry quickly got him then turned into Envy. "Damn, you should stop pretending to be other people. It sickins me." I said and was about to hit Envy but he got me by my wrist and threw me over his shoulder like I was nothing to him. "Ahhh!!! Let me go!!!!" I yelled struggling from his grip "Shut up girly!! My master wants to just see you thats all." he said which made me suprised just why me? "Please let me use him to bring back my mommy!!!" Wrath yelled begging Envy when he was about to leave with us. "Shut up!! I don't even care about her you little brat!!" Envy yelled and kicked Wrath off of him when Tina grabbed Wrath on time. "Well see you two!!" Envy said carried us away "ED!!! TINA!!!" I screamed calling for them but it was no use from the distance I was from them. "Quiet you!! Or else you want me to do what I've done to you last time?" he said glaring at me. I kept queit until we got to their 'Master's home' so I wouldn't get killed by him.

**______________________________________________________________**

**At the Master's underground home...**

When we got there Envy threw me into a room where I had no idea I was but at least I had some light. "Oh its you..." I turned around and saw Rose in a purple dress with her baby. "Rose what happened to you!? You look like you haven't eatin in days!!" I said panicking going over to her. "You should be prepared on whats going to happen Miss Snow." I heard someone's voice behind me. "Finally, we meet... Dante!!" I said glaring at her. "My! Now thats not lady like!!" she said angerly at me "Yeah, yeah!! I don't give a damn about your lady like crap!!" I yelled at her. "Well you should be dressed in this since you're here." Dante said holding up a white dress with a red flower on the chest and a long like sleeves. "You want me to go in that?!" I yelled disagreeing going into that dress that she wanted me to go in. "Fine! At least just wear it or die." she said a good explaination and I couldn't disagree with her in that option so I got dressed in it.

"Now that looks beautiful on you!" she said and putted my hair in a ponytail with some pearls on my hair. "....." I had to keep my mouth shut if I didn't want to die. "Now let me escort you to your room." she said and made me go into a fancy bedroom and when I looked out the window I saw ruins everywhere. "I know its ugly out there but you have to bare it." she said and left me in the room and I was lying on the bed scared wondering what should I do. "Ed.. please help me..." I muttered then cried under the covers praying that he will come and get me.

____________________________________________________________

**Okay that it!! **

**Even though I have to watch the three more episodes left **

**I won't enjoy seeing Ed die when he gets killed by Envy cause I hate character deaths!! =(**

**Okay I'm almost done here then I'll do the movie next!! (^.^)**

**Please wish me good luck that I won't cry when I see Ed die!!! (Sees me anime crying) (;_;)**


	23. Chapter 23

**FMA chapther 23 Death and Life battle.**

While I was in the fancy room I heard someone scream from the outside of the window "Thats Ed!" I whispered and went quickly went to the window to shout to him but I realized where my position was and it'd be a bad idea if I shouted back at him. "I shouldn't shout where the homunculi live." I said and heard some whining from the outside if my door so I check who was whining and it was Gluttony.

"Ummm... whats wrong Gluttony?" I said from my door going over to him "Where Lust? Where's my Lust?" he said walking around looking like he was looking for her then I heard some music. "Sorry. I haven't seen her in a while or face her, I'm sorry Gluttony..." I said patting his head "Lust..." he said and walked somewhere else.

'Sorry I had to lie Gluttony even though Lust is dead I don't want to die too.' I thought sadly for Gluttony and I snuck out of the room seeming that Gluttony was suppose to be the body guard so I was going where the music was coming from.

When I opened two door I saw Tina sitting down on the table looking plus talking at Edward and was dancing with Rose which was getting me anger marks and vains on my head. 'Why that dirty...!! Cool it me! This is just an opening where Dante and Ed is going to fight.' I thought cooling my head. Then I hid behind a piller listioning to what they were saying "She's going to get pissed...!!" I heard Tina whispering to herself talking about me 'Yeah I'm already pissed Tina!!!' I yelled in my head. "Ed I love you..." said Rose which made me really angry and was cursing in my head at her 'THAT DAMN ROSE!!! YOU'RE NOT YOU BECAUSE THAT FREAKIN' DANTE HAD BRAIN WASHED YOU, YOU MORON!!!' I yelled in my head looking at them.

"Hmhm... its seems you are not enjoying their little dance..." Dante said holding Rose's baby "D-" I was cutted off when she made me look into her eyes which I was scared about. "Look close my child." she said but I was trying not to but something did. When I tried moving my body for trying to get away from her but I couldn't 'What happened to me Dante!?!' I tried yelled but I couldn't "Perfect..." she said and the baby started crying and Rose came over to get her baby. "Well it seems I have to protect this one because one of the homunculi stole her and I got her back with no problem at all." Dante said playing with my hair when she gave the baby back to Rose. "Yeah and you can give her back!" Edward said angerly at Dante 'Yeah you can give me back already!!!' I thought in my head now because I can't talk, thanks to Dante even though she is in Lyra's body she can do alchemy like Ed.

But Dante just smiled and pulled me close to her. "I'm sorry but it seems like we have a little bond to each other." she said grinning 'Freakin' dammit!!! Just let me go you old hag!!!' I yelled in my head. "Yes it is true. Can I stay here alittle longer Ed?" I said but I really didn't want to say it, but Dante was controling me to say it. "See? She wants to stay here. Now can't you see?" Dante said coming over to Edward alittle. "No!! Taylor would never say that even if she did I can see it in her eyes. And you know what they are saying? They are saying nothing." Tina said then quickly got me coming over to Edward. "You should find a safe place so you can wake her up, that what ever the hell she did to her." he said and Tina nodded draging me out of the room quickly.

"My friend where are you taking me?" my controled body said looking at her blankly "While y-" Tina saw Gluttony coming since he can smell Edward around here. "Eeepp!!!" she squecked and we hid inside a room "I smell him!! I smell him!!!" Gluttony yelled running down the hallway to the ballroom me and Tina were at. "Why didn't you stop him?" I said which my controled body said 'ITS BECAUSE HE'S AFTER ED STUPID!!!' I yelled in my head. "Now how do I wake you up?" Tina said looking at me "And when did you get into this old fashioned dress?" she said looking at the red rose on my chest "It is because kind lady Lyra gave it to me." my controled body said 'Yeah kind my ass!!!' I thought in my head. Then we heard a baby cry coming from the ballroom "Damn!! You better stay here when I get back!!" Tina said and ran to the ballroom. But my body wouldn't listion to me and it walked back to ballroom 'Come on you stupid body!! I can do better than this!!!' I yelled in my head.

When I entered the room I saw Edward giving Rose's baby back to her "Get... away..." I struggled trying to say something even though I was trying to talk on my own. "Ed... run......!!" I said weakly trying to get my body to walk to my order but I only did some steps on how hard I tried to get to him. But I was to late, a blinding light came out of nowhere and Edward disappered. "ED!!!!!" I screamed getting full control over my body "So it seem you got out of my control..." Dante said and quickly grabbed me by my hair "Why is it always the hair?!?" I yelled trying to getting my hair away from her. "Now lets begin." she said and Alphonse was brought into the room on a trasmutation-circle and he couldn't move.

After a while Dante and Envy were having a hard time getting Gluttony to eat Alphonse's armor body "Come on!!! If you don't, I'll beat your fat ass to get over there!!!!" Envy yelled 'He can't do it because he misses his best friend Lust.' I thought in my head having to stay near Rose with Tina. When I was done thinking I saw Dante did something to Gluttony "Gluttony?" Envy said getting close to him "I wouldn't do that if I were you Envy." Dante said and Gluttony looked really hungry and crazy. "I liked him better when he had a mind Dante." Tina muttered grabbing me close to her when Gluttony lost his mind. When Gluttony was about to eat Alphonse he was stoped when Wrath was yelling to make Dante give him back Sloth "No Wrath!!!!" I yelled then something happened it was the Gate. "Wrath!!!!!" I screamed when the arms inside were taking the different colored limbs from him "Its quite odd seeing someone like you caring about a homunculus." Dante said looking at me "He's a living being and what you're doing to him is wrong!!!" I yelled and when the gate took his limbs it was still there. "M-master the Gate!!!" Envy yelled saying that the Gate was still here.

When the Gate was opening it was opened by Edward and he hoped right out "Ed!!!" I yelled running over to him very worried about him. "It looks like that other Ed had to die to give an exchange for getting me back here." he said looking at his auto-mail. "Well done Edward quite impressive." we heard Marcoh's voice "Don't be fooled!!" I said and he turned into to Maes Hughes. "Well thanks to you guys you got the old doc eatin by the him but he would of still be alive." he said "Get back..." Edward said making me back away.

"O-ok..." I muttered behind him. Then they started to fight which was making my heart race 'Th-ump!!!' my heart beated watching them fight. Then I saw Edward on top of Envy beating him to a bloody pulp "Stop hiding behind other peoples' faces you bastard!!!" Edward yelled going to punch him again but stoped when he saw Envy's true face. "This is Envy's true face Ed and he was abandoned by your father when he tried to bring him back to life." I said behind them holding my arms together shivering remembering whats going to happen next. "He was heart brokened when his father left him so he'll destroy anyone who Hohenheim cared about and the people who care about others...." Tina said looking down when we were giving him the info.

"Thats right! I'll kill anything that bastard cared about and you two about the people you dearly love!!!!" Envy yelled kicking off Edward on him to his side and trasformed his arm into a blade he used to kill Edward in the end but it confused me because he was suppose to kill Edward when he was close to him. "You're on my to kill list girly and your names on the top!!!" Envy said also turning back to the face he mostly use and ran towards me "NOOOO!!!!!!" Edward yelled coming towards me but everything to me was like slow motion.

'Is it okay for me to die and not Ed? Yeah... I don't want to see him die if he did... I would be deeply upset...' I thought in my head shivering like crazy, not knowing to do. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact but it never came and also I heard something went through a someone splattering something when I opened my eyes I saw Edward infront of me with a blade through his chest which I couldn't breath when I saw it and with tears coming down my face.

"Ed... ward?" I said gasping for like a fish for water and he coughed up blood when he turned his head towards me and collapse on the floor when Envy took his hand away from Edward's chest letting him fall on the ground. "ED, NO!!!!" I screamed looking at his corpse when blood was coming out I fell on the blood even though my dress was white I was sobing on his chest. "STUPID IDIOT!!! STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID!!!! *Sob*!!!!" I screamed crying hard because he protected me from getting killed by Envy.

"Well thats takes care of him." Envy grinned "He... protected her..." Tina said "He can't be dead..." Rose said getting control over her body "BROTHER!!!!" Alphonse screamed. "You... bastard..." I muttered "What'd you say?" Envy said looking at me "YOU BASTARD!!!!" I screamed running at him to punch him full of anger on what he did to Edward. But he grabed me by my wrist "Sorry little girl but the one you loved is dead..." he said evily and knees me really hard in the stomach and I threw up blood "Heh... useless like the FullMetal runt." he said and threw me next to Edward in a pool of blood. "Ed..." I whispered looking at him when my eyes were closing than I was knocked out cold from Envy.

When I was being wokened up someone hugging me "Nnnggg....?" I was getting confused on who was hugging me because I was only seeing the person's chest I was on. "She's still alive!!!" Tina voice said in the back of me "I'm so glad..." Rose voice said behind. 'Thats Tina and Rose's voices so that means I'm on.... WAIT!!! It can't be...!!!' I thought in my head realizing who was hugging. "Did he hurt you?" Edward said worryingly looking at the blood all over me "No its only your blood Ed not mine...." I said holding my stomach.

There was a silent in the room untill Tina said "You're going to bring back Al?" gripping her shirt wanting Alphonse back into the living. "Rose, I need you to get out because I need to an exchange my life for his..." Edward said which was making tears coming down my eyes "Hey! Whats with the long face?" he said looking worried at me. "Just promise that we'll meet again." I said wiping my tears "Don't worry, I promise." he pledged "Thanks..." I said and gave a kiss to his cheek. He was blushing really hard when I did that "Well go on! Bring him back!" I said blushing as well have my hands behind me. He nodded and Rose left the room going upstairs with her baby, he took his upper clothes off to draw trasmutation cirlces on his forehead, his arms and his chest also with a big trasmutation on the floor he was on. "Please lets meet again one day!" I said hugging him good-bye "Don't worry we'll meet again." he said and I quickly went over to Tina when he clapped his hands together and putted it on his chest and the trasmutation circles were glowing and he vanished when the lights grew low.

After that we saw a little boy on the ground who was Alphonse "Al!!!" Tina said and quickly was waking him up. When he woke up he looked at us confused. "Who are you people?" he said looking at us "Well its a very long story..." I said sadly looking at him getting ready to tell him the whole story.

_____________________________________________________________________

**Visting General Mustang...**

When we told Alphonse everything I felt like I wanted to vist Mustang "Hello? Is anyone home?" I said knocking on the door. "Come in." I heard Riza's voice inside the room and I went in. "Miss Snow its been a while and why do you look sad?" Mustang said looking at me and I notice the eye patch on his eye. "I'm sorry..." I said sadly "Its not your fault. At least he got rid of King Bradly." Riza said looking at me and when she said that I told them the whole story.

"So he's finally gone..." Mustang said sadly looking at me "Don't worry I still belive he's out there somewhere because he's keeping that promise for me!" I said happily going over to the window looking at the sun. 'Even though I didn't get to go home... this place is more like home than in the world I used to be in. Ed lets meet again one day!' I thought gazing at the sun.

___________________________________________________________________

**(Chibi form preview)**

**Maiden of Anime: "Well that was good Flonne, right?" looking at Flonne on a bean bag.**

**Flonne: "Yes I liked it when she kissed him on the cheek!!" getting all romantic.**

**Maiden of Anime: "Should I tell them that we're watching this?" looking at Flonne.**

**Flonne: "No. I don't want to be yelled at." looking ditzy and getting the DVD out of the DVD player.**

**Maiden of Anime: "Well thank you readers for reading my story!!!" with a chibi finger at you!!! (^.^)**

**Flonne: "Is it really over?" chibi crying.**

**Maiden of Anime: "Nope! My stories aren't over yet!!!" stands on bean bag proudly.**

**Flonne: "YAYYYY!!! Now get to the movie part now!!!" jumping up and down.**

**Maiden of Anime: "Just hold on for awhile and I need to get ready first to watch the story first from watching the movie." **

**Flonne: "Okay! You guys have to wait!!!" looks at you.**

**Both together: "OKAY!!! LETS GO!!!!" yelled at the same time and gets the movie out and put it in the DVD player and watchs it together sitting on Prinnies this time. (LOL!!!)**


End file.
